Sorcerer's Legacy III: I, Infinity
by The Reaver of Souls
Summary: Sokar has returned and Spira is the battleground. Magic is a memory and the Devil Golems have awoken. They have heard their master's call. Baralai will face his demon and hope lies with Atsuma, the Last Sorcerer. Everything will come full circle.
1. The Prodigal Spiran

**Summary-**The door to Spira has been opened and Baralai returns home to a world without magic. The legendary Devil Golems have awoken and Sokar has returned to claim what is his. Determined to destroy Sorcery once and for all Baralai seeks out the only one capable of stopping Sokar this time. Hope lies with a young man named Atsuma, the Last Sorcerer. The story comes full circle.

**Notes-**I'm using characters and some of the plot from the RPG Enchanted Arms. The game belongs to Ubisoft.

**Sorcerer's Legacy III: I, Infinity**

**Chapter One**

**The Prodigal Spiran**

**Bevelle**

**Capital City of Spira **

It was the day of the Renewing Festival and for student Atsuma Hikari this was the one day that just called for class cutting. He even managed to drag his two best friends with along with him into the city square. Atsuma laughed as he raced down the marble steps from the Enchant University that was located on the upper level of the Palace of St Bevelle. Atsuma and his friends, Toya and Makoto, were the three best students at this school but unfortunately Atsuma had a tenancy to fall asleep in class. He wasn't the brightest student around but he was tolerated for two things. With a single touch from his right hand he could drain all magical ablates from any living creature.

The other reason was because of the Renewing. After the event, when all magic just vanished from Spira, Atsuma was the only one left with the power to control all magic. His preferred method of magic was fire and this had earned him the nickname 'Burning Atsuma.' He was a cheerful young man with short silver hair that was spiked up from his head. Aside from his bright red outfit and silver boots Atsuma most catching feature had to be his mismatched eyes. The right one was a ruby red colour and the other was emerald green. He wore red gloves adorned with a phoenix designs on his hands. Aside from using magic his main way of fighting was brawling. He was one of the best fist fighters in the city, maybe in Spira.

Next to him stood Toya Mizuni, the best student in Bevelle Enchant University. With his raven black hair and piercing ice blue eyes Toya was also an extremely attractive young man. He wore a dark blue uniform and carried a spear with deadly accuracy. Next to him stood Makoto Utani, a blond man with bright purple eyes and a master of music. He was also the resident cross dresser. He was currently wearing a bright yellow uniform adorned with a black and pink embroidery design and as red tie around his neck. He chose to wear a pair of black pants with the dress today.

After the Renewing the people of Spira lost the ability to use magic in its entirety. Fire, blizzard, water, thunder, dark, light and healing magic simply left everyone except for Atsuma. In the first few years of the Renewing the people began to notice that although they could no longer use all magic they became restricted to only one element. Toya could use water only and Makoto could use light. This new form became known as Enchantment and Bevelle's magic university became the Enchant University. Ten years after the disappearance of Praetor Baralai and the Renewing Spira was slowly moving forward again. The civil war against the Al Bhed, however, was the major threat across Spira and her people.

"Explain to me why we're doing this again?" Makoto sighed as he slipped his blond hair over his shoulder.

"Because Atsuma is like a spoiled child and he won't stop bugging us until he has some fun today." Toya replied with a smile.

"And now that we're here let's have some fun." The silver haired boy laughed.

"You're way too accommodating Toya." Makoto glared at Atsuma. "You always drag Toya into trouble."

"But he enjoys it!" Atsuma waved his hands.

"Come on, let's have some fun." Toya walked down the marble steps into the square.

"Wait for me Toya!" Makoto ran after his life-long crush. He and Toya have been friends since childhood along with Atsuma, the three of them a well known trinity.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Atsuma ran across the square to admire the various attractions.

"Look, there's something for you Atsuma." Makoto pointed at a tent.

"Golem battles!" Atsuma bounced up and down.

"Are you sure about this?" Toya turned to his friend. "You've never used a Golem before to fight."

"And besides a moron like you won't last in there." Makoto examined his pink nails.

"You guys can do what you want but I'm going in there and I'm gonna win." Atsuma puffed out his chest.

"You are such a drama queen." The blond scowled.

"This coming from the guy who started a cat fight with a girl just because she ate your cookies." Atsuma teased.

"Shut up!" the blond blushed.

"Come on Makoto." Toya motioned for his companion to follow him. "Good luck Atsuma. We're gonna grab some seats."

"Toya!" Makoto groaned. "Do we have to watch this moron?"

Atsuma laughed as his friends vanished into the side of the tent for spectators. The fist fighter made his way to the tent for the competitors so he could take his Golem. As a rule Golems were only used for labour, security and construction but occasionally the Golems were used in battle. A thousand years ago the Devil Golem War ended in the complete destruction of Zanarkand and the loss of millions of people. After the war the lesser Golems were given just the very basic functions. Atsuma signed up for the first fight and he was given his Golem, a small white tiger used for aggressive attacks. The student was ready for a fight and when his name was called he entered into the battle arena.

"There he is." Toya called from the stands. Makoto had a bored look on his face.

"Come on already! Bring on the heat." Atsuma cracked his knuckles.

Half an hour later and Atsuma was still going strong. As a personal rule he didn't use any of his magic, relying only on his fists and Golem to win. By the time the fifth battle came around Atsuma was on a high from winning. He was getting ready for the next fight when the ground beneath him began to shake violently. The people in the stands went running for the exit while Toya and Makoto stood in the stand yelling at Atsuma to move already. The student dismissed his Golem from the arena before running for the exit. When he exited the tent he stopped and stared at the carnage that greeted him. The quake had reduced the marble bridge to rubble.

The marble steps were cracked in pieces. The palace itself was still shaking slightly but the university received the most damage. The school's tower had a large crack in it and rubble littered the steps leading up to the gates. Atsuma stared at the devastation then he felt Toya grab his arm in a forceful grip. His mismatched eyes fell on his stunned friends before Toya yelled that they should get back to the school. Makoto led the way across the cracked square and yelled at the people to get back to their homes and to leave the square. Atsuma raced towards the school and he grabbed hold of the door handles. As he entered the school he didn't notice the snow that began to fall.

**Destiny Island**

Baralai sighed as he stared out across the vast ocean. His amber eyes were unfocused, his thoughts constantly on his return to Spira and the mission that had been set for him. Sokar was alive and this boy Atsuma was the key to stopping him. After his visit from Shiva the White Mage had told Sora and the others about Spira and Sokar. There had been a lot of anger, tears and pain shared especially from Zell, Demyx and his family. Vincent and Seifer had immediately volunteered to come along but they didn't want Demyx anywhere near Spira or Sokar and Ienzo had agreed with them. Sora, Riku and Roxas had wanted to come along but Baralai felt they had already been through enough.

When Reno had volunteered to come the group had bee shocked. Since Myde's death the red head had been reclusive. The others understood that he was grieving for his lost lover but when Baralai spoke about Spira Reno had wanted to leave as soon as possible. The former Key claimed that he wanted to start feeling alive again. After a lot of arguing on both sides it was decided that Baralai would go home along with Seifer, Vincent, Reno, Zell and, of all people, Tidus. Thanks to his Blitzball skills the young blond has become a skilled combatant and his quick decisive attacks can strike any enemy he wants. And Tidus refused to let Zell go without knowing he was safe.

Shiva had told them where to find the door into Spira and Cid had given Baralai one of his Gummi Ships to use. All that was left for the group was to go back to the world without magic. Baralai turned his head when he heard people talking nearby. Sora had organized a get together for everyone. He wanted everyone to be together before Baralai went back home. Tifa, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie arrived from Radiant Garden to see them off. Leon and Cloud had tried to talk Baralai into letting them come to help him fight Sokar. The White Mage held his ground and told them that they had already fought. This was his fight now.

Axel and Demyx were enjoying their new status as humans. Axel had dragged Roxas off and the two had not been seen for three days. When Roxas turned up again he looked like he had been dragged through a mine field. Demyx had looked no better when Ienzo was through with him. Baralai was happy for them but he felt bad for Reno. The red head had become friends with Demyx but it was obvious the blond wasn't Myde anymore. He was just someone with a similar face. Sighing he reached into his pocket and withdrew his Memory Sphere. Switching it on he watched as an image of himself and Gippal on Besaid Island came into view.

He smiled sadly at the images. Gippal had dragged Baralai away from his duties as leader of the Temple of Yevon to have a vacation. He had enjoyed himself immensely that week but the memories made him miss Gippal even more. Ten years have passed since they were together. Would the Al Bhed have moved on? Did Gippal find someone else to love? The thought made Baralai want to cry until he had no more tears left. Switching off the sphere he put it back into his pocket then stood up. He was leaving Destiny Island tomorrow. He wanted to spend this night with his friends.

"I'm coming home Gippal..." Baralai murmured as he turned and made his way back to Sora and the others.


	2. Wish For Better Days

**Chapter Two**

**Wish For Better Days**

"Are you sure about this Lai?" Sora questioned as the silver haired magic caster got into the Gummi Ship.

"Please trust me on this Sora." Baralai smiled gently. "I've got these guys to help me."

"And I can't wait to send Sokar back to the hell hole he crawled out of." Zell cracked his knuckles.

"This is gonna be awesome." Tidus pumped his fist in the air.

"So you've never been off Destiny Island before?" Zell raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Eventually you get sick of beaches." Tidus waved his hand.

"If you get in over your heads use the ship to come back and get us." Riku warned.

"Don't worry so much." Seifer grinned. "I've been itching for a good fight recently."

"Only you would get bored with as peaceful life." Vincent remarked.

"Leon, Cloud, take care of these guys." Reno nodded his head.

"Just come home in one piece." Cloud crossed his arms.

"We promise." Baralai nodded.

"Here, take come of these ok." Aerith handed over a back pack full of Potions, Hi-Potions and Ethers.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get. With no magic to heal your wounds it's gonna be rough." Tifa said.

"Once we find this Atsuma kid we'll be fine." Reno shrugged.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be careful." Yuffie pouted. "You guys better come home."

"Or you'll come after us and kick our asses for making you worry." Seifer finished her sentence.

"We've got to go guys." Zell said sadly.

"Ok. We'll see you soon." Sora vowed as he stepped away from the Gummi Ship.

Baralai punched in the co-ordinates for Spira then turned and waved at his friends standing on the beach. The farewell party last night had been filled with laughter, tears and a few desperate wishes for a safe return. Tidus was strapped in besides Zell and he grabbed hold of the martial artist hand out of reflex.

Zell grinned, his canines flashing, as he squeezed the hand linked with his own. Reno was quiet, his green eyes fixed on the glass. These days he was usually lost in his thoughts concerning Sokar, Myde and his role as the Final Key. He sometimes wondered if his abilities could still be used.

Vincent and Seifer glanced at one another and they sighed sadly at their red headed friend. He just seemed so depressed these days but no one could fault him for being unhappy. Vincent never spoke of his feelings but he missed the old Reno; the one who would flirt with anything on two legs and who was always ready with a cheeky remark.

But it wasn't as if he could just ask the red head to go back to being normal. Since Myde died and Demyx replaced him the green eyed man barely even smiled truly anymore. Baralai could feel the sadness lingering in the air.

"When we get to Spira I'll take you to Besaid Island." Baralai glanced back at his friends when he put the ship on auto-pilot.

"What? You mean more beaches?" Tidus moaned dramatically.

"Poor baby. How 'bout I rub lotion on you when we get there?" Zell winked.

"What other places can we expect to see?" Reno spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked." Baralai smiled. "There's Kilika Port just across the sea from Besaid. Beyond Kilika is Luca City, the capital of Blitzball in Spira."

"I think I'm in love." Tidus said with a dreamy expression.

"I feel almost jealous." Zell pouted while Tidus laughed.

"You never really told us about the whole Yevon religion thing." Zell spoke up again.

"You mentioned something about it before. Something about Devil Golems?" Vincent inquired.

"I'm surprised you remembered that pone." Baralai raised an elegant eyebrow.

"It intrigued me." Vincent shrugged.

"Fill us in." Seifer asked.

"Well the temples were built supposedly to act as prisons for three Devil Golems." Baralai began.

"What are Devil Golems anyway?" Reno broke in.

"They were created by humans to serve mankind. But the Devil Golems, thanks to their abilities, began to think of themselves as Gods. A war broke out and Zanarkand was destroyed." Baralai said with sadness.

"And these temples were built to contain them right?" Vincent assessed.

"That's what we were told. The Temple of Ice in Bevelle holds the Queen of Ice. The Temple of Fire in Kilika holds the Emperor of Fire and the Temple of Earth on Bikanel Island holds the Lord of Earth." Baralai stared out of the window.

"Sound like a lively bunch." Zell muttered.

"Yevon was a powerful magician who, along with four others, sealed away the Devil Golems." Baralai continued.

"Do you think Sokar has anything to do with these things?" Reno asked.

"The legend tells that if even one Devil Golem is released it will possess the power to enslave the world." The silver haired man sighed.

"For argument's sake if one of these things wakes up then what can stop it?" Seifer questioned.

"That's why we need to find Atsuma." Baralai turned back to the console. "The other part of the story is that the only ones capable of controlling Devil Golems are Sorcerers."

"Well isn't that just fucking peachy?" Reno snarled.

"So where should we start looking?" Vincent asked to break the tension.

"I'm going to land us on Besaid Island first. I need to find out what's been happening." Baralai replied. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to go to Bevelle right now."

"You're right." Zell agreed. "We don't even know where Sokar is."

"Do you think you'll find Gippal there?" Tidus asked gently.

"He's Al Bhed. Maybe he'll still be on Bikanel Island." Baralai sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, he might be." Tidus glanced at Zell and the fighter only looked sad.

The rest of the flight went by smoothly until they came to the entrance into the Spira world. They had to pass through an asteroid field of all things. Thanks to Cid's upgrades the Gummi Ship blasted those large bodies of rock into space dust.

After a few minutes of navigating through the field they exited through a large door of light and a clear blue sky greeted them. The sun shone down across a small island and Reno stared out of the window to admire the view. He could see a stone temple within a village just a short walk from the beach.

"Those villagers are gonna get a surprise." Zell commented.

"The one thing about the villagers is that they can keep a secret." Baralai smiled. "I only hope that they can tell us what has happened here these past ten years."

"Then if we have time we can go see Luca." Tidus suggested at which point everyone stared at him. "It was just a suggestion."

"We'll land near the beach." Baralai announced.

The Gummi Ship landed in a small clearing. Baralai exited the vessel with the others following his lead. He felt his heart constrict as memoires assaulted him. He used to come to this peaceful island with Gippal when he had a vacation or when the Al Bhed forced him to take a few days off.

He bit back the tears that were threatening to spill out. How could ten years have passed? Composing himself Baralai motioned for the others to follow him out onto the beach. There was a wooden pier and a ship was there with men loading boxes onto the vessel.

Baralai glanced down towards a sandy pathway that would take them to the village. Baralai moved along the rocky pathway that was cut into a cliff side. There was a waterfall just below a wooden bridge that spanned across the pathway.

When the group reached a small valley with ancient looked buildings Baralai led them on until they came to a fork in the road with a statue overlooking the village. From the hill top the group could see the small village and the temple they worshipped in.

"What temple is that Baralai?" Tidus asked.

"That is the Temple of Yevon. This island was where Yevon and his followers defeated the Devil Golems a thousand years ago." Baralai explained.

"Let's hope the villagers will be forthcoming with information." Vincent muttered.

Baralai nodded as he walked down the pathway into the quiet village. By the time they reached the village gateway there was a small group of people gathered there. No doubt they had seen the Gummi Ship arriving. After straightening his robes the silver haired man approached the startled group.

He wasn't sure how he should start talking. Just what in Yevon's name could he possibly say? Reno, Vincent, Seifer, Tidus and Zell looked apprehensive about this. The villagers were staring at Baralai as if he were some sort of terrifying apparition.

"Praetor Baralai?" a husky voice asked from the crowd. A middle aged man appeared from the crowd of villagers.

"Yes...I'm back." His amber eyes sparkled.

"This is not possible." A woman gasped out. "You died ten years ago!"

"It's a long story but please understand that it was beyond my control." Baralai pleaded. He was suddenly warmed with people.

"This is a gift from Yevon!" someone cried out.

"So far so good." Reno muttered to Vincent.

"Be on your guard though." Seifer murmured back.

"They seem ok." Tidus glanced at the crying crowd.

"Trust me babe appearances can be deceitful." Zell cracked his knuckles.

"You have truly returned. Maybe magic will be bestowed upon us again." Someone else agreed.

"This is a sigh. The Praetor has returned days after the destruction of Bevelle." A man said.

"What did you say?" Baralai turned to the man. Silence fell across the village again.

"A few days ago a Devil Golem awoke. It completely destroyed Bevelle."


	3. Two Steps Back

**Chapter Three**

**Two Steps Back**

**Luca**

**Prison Cell**

Atsuma groaned as he forced his eyes to open. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his head...at least five times. Finally his mismatched eyes opened and he forced his aching body into an upright position. The migraine that was searing through his skull was becoming unbearable and he fought the urge to scream. Atsuma wiped his eyes and placed his aching head in his gloved hands.

He was disoriented and more than a little confused. How did he end up in this depressing place? And where did Toya and Makoto go? As soon as he thought about his friends Atsuma had a sudden image of a large cavern covered in ice and a woman sitting atop her icy throne. He had the sudden urge to be sick as he remembered what had happened in the temple beneath Bevelle.

After reaching the university the three students had entered a place that resembled a tomb more than a school. Snow had begun to fall across Bevelle and the men and women within the university were found lying sprawled over tables, the floor and just emerging from classrooms. The snow was gently covering them as a result.

A large crack in the ceiling allowed the snow to come through. Atsuma recalled Toya saying something about the snow draining the life force from people. The only reason Atsuma and the other two were still walking around was because of their powerful Enchant abilities.

After going through the school they entered the plaza and found Cota, a dog Atsuma raised as a puppy. The silver haired man groaned as more pain shot through his head. He forced himself to remember what happened after they followed Cota into the Sealed Ward of the school.

Toya had yelled at Atsuma not to go into the ward but the boy was hell bent on finding his dog, nothing else matter to him at that time. Makoto had followed reluctantly, his hand gripping Toya's arm. They walked deeper into the temple that had been buried beneath Bevelle.

When they reached the heart of the temple Golems had emerged and attacked. They were ancient Golems in the shape of knights carrying swords and lances. The deeper they got into the temple the colder it became. Atsuma cried out when he remembered what had happened in the ice chamber.

His right arm...unimaginable pain shot through his right arm. It was like having his body torn open. Fire curled around his fingertips and his arm rose on its own accord. He tried to stop it, he tried but it wasn't any good. A voice in his head had spoken to him.

_Follow my command. Proceed. _Those four words made him...made him wake her up. His fire had melted the ice around the Devil Golem. His right arm had awoken her up. A she remembered this Atsuma lurched forward and emptied his stomach. There had been a Devil Golem buried under Bevelle.

She had called herself the Queen of Ice. She had told them that she had been sealed away a thousand years ago. She...oh god no. She used her power to...attack Toya and Makoto. A spear of ice had gone through Makoto' stomach and Toya...she took him. She stabbed him with her blade of ice and took him. After that Atsuma couldn't remember anything.

"Please!" he yelled as he ran to the barred cell door. "Please let me out!"

"Shut up in there you murdering freak!" a guard yelled back.

"What? Please tell me where my friends are. Tell me where I am!" Atsuma pleaded.

"As if you don't know." The guard snapped angrily.

"I don't know! I just remember being in Bevelle and then..." Atsuma went silent. The guard slammed his hands onto the bars.

"Don't lie to me you piece of shit. Bevelle has been wiped off the face of Spira. You were the only survivor. When my men were sent in you went insane and slaughtered my unit!" the guard screamed.

"No..." Atsuma slumped against the bars. "I...I couldn't...I don't remember..."

"You're too dangerous. The Gods only know why King Caliban wants you alive. We're moving you to Kilika Port in a few days." The guard turned.

"Wait!" Atsuma cried out. "Please, there have to be other survivors. Someone else had to have escaped Bevelle."

"When that Devil Golem appeared it destroyed everything. But you're as much a monster as that thing." With that the guard turned and left.

"Toya...Makoto...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Atsuma fell to the floor as he let go and sobbed.

* * *

**Besaid Village**

Bevelle, the heart of Spira and the seat of the Yevon religion, was gone. His home city, the place he had grown up in, the place he met Gippal, was just a ruin like Zanarkand. Baralai stared out across the beach he was sitting on. The villagers told him about the emergence of a Devil Golem and the military forces were now on high alert across Spira.

The villagers expected Baralai to do something now that he was back. As the Praetor he was the leader of Yevon and was expected to do something. Even after ten years the people still wanted him to be their leader.

Tidus, Zell, Vincent, Seifer and Reno remained in the village. Baralai had wanted some time alone just to collect his thoughts. He couldn't believe that a city as grand as Bevelle was reduced to rubble in minutes. The Ice Golem was revived and Baralai was willing to bet Sokar had a hand in this.

Now that the Temple of Ice had been unsealed he wondered how long it would be until the other two temples were unsealed and the Golems inside revived. Maybe Gippal was back on Bikanel Island guarding the Temple of Earth. Baralai could only hope.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Baralai turned around to see Zell standing nearby.

"I can't believe Bevelle is gone." Baralai whispered.

"I'm sorry Lai." Zell murmured.

"It's not your fault." Baralai shrugged. "But we need to think of a plan."

"Yeah and from what the villagers told us those Devil Golems sound like something right out of my nightmares." Zell shuddered.

"So the Devil Golem is back. We have to find Atsuma." The silver haired man said with resolve.

"Where do think we should go?" the marital artist asked.

"Luca would be the best place. Next to Bevelle it is the largest city in Spira." Baralai replied.

"Ok, I'll tell the others." Zell ran off back to the village.

"Yevon help me." Baralai muttered as he turned and followed his friend back into the village.

Besaid Village wasn't a bad place. In fact it the place was quite peaceful and welcoming. Vincent and Seifer were exploring around the perimeter while Tidus was enjoying a game of Blitzball with some teens. Reno was sitting outside a small tent, his green eyes fixed on the groups of people talking in excited whispers.

He caught sight of Baralai and Zell arriving back from the beach and the red head was quick to join them. The sooner they found this Atsuma kid the better. Vincent and Seifer joined them while Zell had to drag Tidus away from the game.

"So what's our next move?" Reno asked.

"We should head to Luca for information." Baralai cocked his head to the side. "The place has always been full of gossip and informants."

"Should we take the Gummi Ship?" Vincent glanced at the expectant villagers.

"No. We don't want to attract any more attention. Let's take the next ship out." Baralai suggested.

"What about the villagers?" Seifer asked.

"I told them to keep it a secret. I don't want to draw attention. They still think of me as the true Praetor." Baralai murmured sadly.

"What exactly is a Praetor?" Tidus spoke up.

"I was the leader of Spira when I was sixteen. For two years I ruled from Bevelle. Then I guess Sokar took total control of my body and I didn't get control back until Myde..." he stopped and looked at Reno.

"Wow, you were practically a king at your age?" Zell decided to break the tense silence.

"You could say that. We better get the next ship to Luca. The soon er we find Atsuma the sooner we can stop Sokar." Baralai glanced down the pathway that would take them to the pier.

"You're right. Let's get moving." Vincent nodded.

"Are you Reno?" Seifer whispered when the group started to move away. Baralai had approached the villagers to tell them his need for secrecy once more.

"No I'm not ok." The red head answered. "I haven't been ok since that fight when Myde..."

"Yeah...I know." Seifer choked.

"I don't know how to smile anymore Seif." Reno glanced at the blond. His jade eyes held that sadness that had become part of him since Myde passed away. "It's harder for you. He was your brother but you can still smile. I just don't know what to do."

"It hurts every fucking day." Seifer wiped his eyes. "I miss him but I can't just give up. I still have you and Vince."

"I know Seifer." The red head choked.

"Come on. Let's find this kid and stop Sokar." Seifer motioned with his head for Reno to follow him.

"It feels good to talk to someone about this." Reno admitted. "Thanks Seifer."

"It's no problem. You ever wanna talk just say the word." The blond smiled.

"Yeah, I will." Reno nodded but didn't smile back.

He followed the rest of them down to the pier. He felt bad for Baralai, to come home only to arrive home in a world on the brink of war and destruction. He was jealous of Zell and Tidus. They didn't hide the fact that they were involved. The bitterness in Reno made him wish that they couldn't have that happiness when he watched his die.

Seifer and Vincent were still walking side by side, both talking in hushed whispers. Reno shook his head at the two. He often wished that they would just admit that they liked each other. The bitterness won out though and he lowered his head. He felt hot tears caress his cool cheeks. He wished Myde was with him.

"They've got room on board." Baralai called to the others.

"Let's hope we can find this Atsuma kid in time." Seifer muttered as he boarded the ship.

Everyone else silently agreed with him.


	4. Across The Ocean

**Chapter Four**

**Across The Ocean**

**SS Winno**

**En route for Luca Docks**

The ship that Baralai had purchased safe passage on was a basic transport ship with hammocks for sleeping arrangements. The captain was also transporting the Besaid Aurochs to Luca for the big Blitzball tournament taking place there. Tidus was already daydreaming about playing for the team while Zell just rolled his eyes.

Vincent and Seifer were on the deck admiring the view while Reno chose to explore the vessel. Baralai had explained that in Spira the main currency was Gil so munny was essentially useless here. The people of Besaid Village had gathered together and collected enough Gil to help the group to Luca and to pay for supplies. Baralai couldn't accept their money at first until Reno pointed out that they would need all the help they could get.

The silver haired man went on deck to join Vincent and Seifer. He never did like staying below decks on ships. During his Crimson Squad days Baralai would sneak out of his cabin and come on deck just to sit there and admire the countless stars above. Of course Gippal usually caught him sneaking out and the inquisitive Al Bhed would sometimes join him.

But when Gippal joined him Baralai never did get any sightseeing done. He would spend those nights lying on his back, his body flushed red as he moaned like a whore while his lover buried himself into his willing body. Baralai felt his face burning as he recalled those starlit nights. Making sure that he was presentable he went onto the deck.

Vincent was leaning on the rail with his arms resting on the metallic railing. Seifer had his back to the railing and he was chatting amiably to Vincent. The blond man looked so content to be with his red eyed companion. The last few months had been so hard on Seifer and his two closest friends.

Losing Myde had greatly affected them but they were still together. Reno stepped onto the deck and he made his way to the bow of the ship. Baralai turned to see Zell chasing Tidus out of the cabins and around the deck. Zell was yelling that he wanted Tidus to put that ball away and give him his morning sex already. At that Seifer had burst out laughing.

"But I need you so bad baby." Zell murmured when he cornered Tidus and pinned him against the wall.

"You insulted my favourite sport. You know that I don't leave that remark unpunished." Tidus replied flippantly. He had dropped the blue ball when Zell grabbed him.

"You know I get cranky without my morning quickie." Zell defended himself.

"I still won't forgive you." Tidus turned his face away, exposing his creamy neck. Zell grinned before he brought his face down and trailed his tongue along that warm flesh.

"Wanna forgive me now?" Zell grinned.

"I may need more persuading." Tidus whispered as he turned his face so that his lips brushed against Zell's.

"Is that so baby?" the fighter flashed his canines. He placed butterfly kisses along Tidus' jaw line, his throat, his forehead and cheeks, all the while deliberately missing his lips.

"Oh..." Tidus moaned when Zell grounded his hips into the Blitzer's. Finally his boyfriend pushed his mouth against Tidus very willing one.

"No sex on the deck!" Seifer yelled at them.

"You're absolutely right." Tidus grabbed Zell's hand when the fighter released him. "Take me below decks and fuck me stupid."

"Those two." Vincent shook his head.

Baralai smiled then he moved towards the control booth where the captain was steering the vessel. He hoped it wouldn't take too long to get to Luca. They needed to come up with a plan to find Sokar and stop the Devil Golem. As he thought about the creature Baralai wondered about Bevelle. He had wanted to see it again but what use would it be now?

The city was a ruin because of the Queen of Ice. Baralai recalled reading stories about her. She was supposed to be the most ruthless of the three Devil Golems and the most destructive. It had taken a lot longer to bring her down. Hopefully when they found Atsuma another Golem War could be avoided. After inquiring about the journey, which would take two hours, Baralai made his way back onto the deck.

"Hey Lai!" Reno called.

"What can I do for you Reno?" the silver haired man replied.

"Well it'll probably take us a while to get to Luca so you want to play a card game?" the red head asked.

"I would love that." Baralai smiled warmly.

As the two made their way below decks they passed the Besaid Aurochs as they walked through the hallway. When they came to Reno's cabin they stopped when they heard some loud thumping noises coming from Zell's cabin. Reno rolled his eyes while Baralai turned scarlet.

It had been a while since he'd heard those kinds of noises especially when he made them. 'Oh god Zell! Oh yes...I love it when you're rough like this...oh god fuck me...fuck me so I won't remember my own name!' Tidus' barely muffled screams made Baralai flush. He followed Reno down the hallway to the other end of the ship.

"Those two go at it like rabbits." Reno remarked. He sat cross legged on the ground in the engine room. The engines were powered by chocobos running in large wheels.

"At their age they have a lot of energy." Baralai nodded as Reno pulled out a deck of cards.

"Makes the rest of us feel old and alone then." Reno smirked but Baralai didn't miss the sad glint in those once vibrant green eyes.

The two played a few games and the two hours soon went in. No longer able to feel his legs and with his ass numb Baralai stood up along with his companion and the two made their way to the deck. The hallway was empty but when they passed Zell's cabin they made it in time to hear Tidus' orgasm. 'AHHH! ZELL!'

Yevon only knew which one this was after two hours of straight fucking. Baralai and Reno quickly left the hallway and went on deck. Vincent and Seifer were talking to the Besaid Aurochs and Baralai noticed Luca in the distance. He smiled. They were almost there.

* * *

"God...that was good." Tidus gasped as he placed his head on Zell's chest. He started tracing patterns on his boyfriend's skin. "You're amazing babe."

"Hmm, I just love being inside you. Can't think of a better place to be." Zell kissed his lover's hair.

"Zell...do you think we'll be ok?" Tidus murmured. "I mean with Sokar back and this Devil Golem?"

"Yeah...we'll be fine." Zell promised. He gently touched Tidus' chin and tilted his head up. "And I promised to show you the worlds right?"

"Yes you did." Tidus smiled before pressing his lips against Zell's. "Sometimes I can't believe you're really mine you know? I never had a relationship before but...when I'm with you I don't want anyone else."

"You mean that?" Zell whispered. The fighter did have sexual partners before but he never met anyone like the Blitzer in his arms. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was crazy about the blond.

"Just the thought of seeing you with someone else makes my heart hurt so badly. I don't want to give you up." Tidus stared into bright blue eyes.

"What brought this on?" Zell brushed sweaty bangs away from intense cobalt eyes.

"It's just we're going after a Hell-God and he nearly destroyed the world once. I just wanted you to know how much I care...how much I love you." Tidus murmured.

"Tidus..." Zell was stunned speechless.

"Come on babe..." Tidus kissed him again. "We should see how everyone else is doing."

"Tidus..." Zell pulled the boy back down onto the bed and pulled him against his chest. "I love you too."

Tidus was speechless for a few moments and then Zell kissed him with enough passion to leave him weak in the knees. Happiness flooded his rapidly beating heart and all he could do was wrap his arms around Zell's neck and kiss him back. Tidus had the man of his dreams in his arms and he reciprocated his feelings. Zell loved him.

Even if he didn't make it back from this fight he would die with this happiness in his soul. Eventually the two pulled apart and got off the bed. With large grins on their faces the two of them dressed and left the cabin hand in hand. They stepped onto the sunny deck to see the others gathered there. Before Tidus could greet them a fiercely cold wind blasted across the deck.

"God, where did that come free?" his teeth chattered.

"I'll keep you warm babe." Zell whispered. Tidus blushed but smiled in return.

"It's gotten really cold." Baralai rubbed his clothed arms.

"Guys...what is that?" Seifer was pointing to the sky. Glancing upwards the rest of them gasped at the sight.

There in the air was a tall woman with long silver hair that reminded the group of Cloud's personal psycho Sephiroth. She was dressed in black leather and her left leg looked like it was made out of ice. She was wearing black high heeled shoes and wore a bracelet made from metal spikes on her right wrist. Her skin was the colour of the purest snow and her eyes were cat green.

Her lips were painted black and a devious smile twisted her features. Beside her was a young man with black hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a blue uniform of some sort. He had large ice shards sticking out of his shoulders and blue veins spread across his white skin. His eyes were blank...devoid of emotion.

"What the hell is that thing?" Vincent gripped his guns.

"I am the Queen of Ice." The woman announced. "And you must be the strange people who came in that bizarre little ship."

"You're the Devil Golem." Baralai breathed.

"That's what I am called but if you think of me as a goddess then you'll be correct." She smiled at them.

"Lovely...an egotistical Devil Golem." Reno muttered sarcastically.

"You have quite the mouth on you. Isn't he a pretty little thing Toya?" the Queen turned to her dark haired companion.

"Yes my Queen." The man replied tonelessly.

"Is he another Golem?" Vincent asked Baralai.

"Why of course he isn't." The Queen pouted. "This lovely child is my Magicore. It is an honour."

"He looks like a puppet to me." Reno barked.

"What do you want?" Zell balled his fists.

"I just had to see the occupants of that strange ship. And there is a scent on you that intrigues me." The Queen smiled at Baralai. "I smell power on you, child."

"This could be bad guys." Tidus scowled.

"Well I must dash. I have plans to formulate and a war to brew. Come along Toya." The Queen motioned for the empty man to follow her. "But enjoy this taste of a Devil Golem."

She waved her right hand and an ice ball flew into the water. Almost immediately icy shards erupted across the surface of the water. Snow began to fall around the group on the deck. The Queen of Ice smiled as she and Toya vanished into white light. Ice spread across the wooden deck and Baralai gripped the nearest railing.

Vincent and Seifer clung onto some wooden boxes while Zell gripped Tidus' hand. The fighter was holding onto the railing with his other hand. As the ship rocked when the icy wind picked up Tidus felt his feet losing their grip on the floor. When a blast of icy cold air slammed into him he cried out and released Zell's hand.

"No!" Zell screamed out as he watched Tidus slip across the deck. "Tidus!" the blond Blitzer didn't have time to yell when his body hit the railing and he flipped over the edge into the icy waters below.

* * *

**Note-**Ok so I wanted to write some fluff and I settled for some Zell/Tidus. So they've met the Queen of Ice and her puppet Toya. Will Tidus make it out of the freezing water? Will they find Atsuma in time? Tune in next time to find out. 


	5. Finding Another Way

**Chapter Five**

**Finding Another Way**

**SS Winno**

"Tidus!" Zell screamed as he watched his lover disappear over the side of the ship. The ice spread across the wooden deck and Zell fought to remain steady.

"Where is he?" Vincent cried as he glanced over the side. All he could see was murky water with shards of ice forming in the waves.

"We're steadying…" Seifer forced his body along the freezing deck until he stood next to Vincent. Finally the ship stopped moving completely.

"Captain, one of our party fell overboard!" Baralai cried once the captain emerged from his cabin.

"Man overboard!" the captain yelled and his men got to work.

"I can't see him." A man shouted when he came to the railing. "He's gone under."

"We may have lost him already because of the Devil Golem." Another man spoke sadly.

"No…" Zell choked. "I can't have lost him. I just found him."

"We have to do something." Vincent looked around.

"I have to go in there." Zell said through gritted teeth.

"The water is freezing!" Reno started to object but Zell cut him off.

"Tidus is in there and I won't fucking wait for them to find him." Zell snarled. The small blond looked fierce and almost terrifying like this.

"Then what are you gonna do?" Seifer asked with fear.

Before any of them could react Zell ran towards the railing and dove overboard into the frigid waters below. As soon as his body hit the water he tried to scream out when a million glass shards bit into his flesh. His teeth seemed to be exploding into his mouth and breaking apart. He was blinded for a few seconds and then the sting of the salt water hit him.

Zell turned his body around in the cold water, his eyes desperately scanning the murky depths for any sign of his blond lover. When he saw several shadows darting along the water he followed them and then his eyes settled on a body floating in the dark cold liquid.

Tidus was floating on his back in the water and several large fish were attacking his prone shape. Zell snarled in rage before kicking his legs and attacking the creatures. It didn't take him long to drive them away and he hastily grabbed hold of Tidus' body and began to swim back to the surface.

When he broke the water he screamed out his pain. Already he could no longer feel his body. He glanced down at Tidus and noticed that his skin had gone slightly blue from the cold. A rope fell into the water ands Zell quickly grabbed it. They were pulled back onto the ship by Vincent and Seifer.

"Are you ok?" Baralai asked as he pulled a warm blanket on Zell and another on Tidus. The captain kept blankets in the control cabin.

"I-Is he b-breathing?" Zell chattered.

"Shit…" Reno opened Tidus mouth then pressed his own against freezing cold lips.

"Come on Tidus…" Seifer whispered. He was gripping Zell's shaking hand. Reno did CPR again but still nothing.

"Y-You can't l-leave m-me." Zell whispered as his throat constricted painfully.

"Come on Tidus..." Reno growled as he tried again. This time Tidus choked up a lungful of frigid water and Reno turned him over so he could cough it up more easily.

"Are you ok?" Baralai asked.

"Let's get him below decks." Seifer suggested when Tidus started shivering violently.

"Thank Yevon he's ok." Baralai murmured as he watched the captain escort Zell, Tidus and Vincent below decks.

"Yeah but that thing really was a Devil Golem?" Reno changed the topic.

"The Queen of Ice. She could've killed us easily." Baralai sounded troubled.

"Don't sound so disappointed." Seifer remarked.

"It's just that she let us go. Devil Golems craved the destruction of human life. I don't like any of this." Baralai crossed his arms.

"Let's get to Luca in one piece first." Reno glanced towards the city on the horizon.

The others agreed and soon the ship was moving again towards the white city. As they got closer they could hear the sounds of people cheering as the Blitzball season began. Several other ships were arriving, all carrying the players from different teams. Baralai recognized the flags from the different towns all across Spira.

He felt a smile tug his lips. When he was the Praetor he often came to watch the games. He felt his heart flutter when he spotted the Al Bhed flag flying in the air. They had arrived on one of their metallic scavenger ships. They often used these vessels to search the water for any ancient mechanical items of worth.

Luca itself was built in the shape of a snowflake. There were six docks around the city and in the centre was the Blitzball sphere. The city was the hub of trade in Spira. The main business of the world could be found in this city.

Now that Bevelle was no more Luca would probably become the seat of government in Spira. Baralai sighed heavily. All that mattered at the moment was finding this Atsuma kid and stopping the Queen of Ice. Everything else would have to wait. The silver haired man made his way over to Seifer and Reno who were staring at the impressive city.

"Do you think we'll find any information on Atsuma in this place?" Reno questioned.

"He's the only person in Spira capable on using magic. It shouldn't be too hard to track him down." Baralai replied.

"Ok. I'll see if Zell and Tidus are up to coming with us." Seifer made his way below decks.

"Come to the centre of the city. The plaza is just directly ahead from this dock. I'll be there asking around." Baralai said and when Reno nodded he took off into the city.

It felt so good to be back home again. He had always preferred Luca to Bevelle. Baralai made his way to the central plaza were people were gathered to watch the news about the destruction of Bevelle. A large screen was floating atop the plaza and a young woman was reporting about the revival of the Devil Golem, thought only to be a myth in this day and age. Baralai noticed that everyone was staring at the screen when the woman mentioned something about a sole survivor of the attack.

"The military have indeed issued a former statement saying that the survivor, Atsuma Hikaru, may be responsible for opening the Sealed Ward where the Devil Golem was kept in the city. He is being held at the Luca Prison awaiting..." Baralai didn't hear anything else.

He was running back towards the docks at full speed, his arms pumping for more speed as he hurried to tell the others what he had learned. He couldn't believe their luck. Atsuma was here in the city. They could go and retrieve him before anyone knew they had come and gone.

Baralai briefly thought about going to the authorities and asking to see the prisoner but he doubted they would let him in to see the boy. Plus if the people learned that he was back he would be detained and bombarded with questions till doomsday. Just how in Yevon's name could he explain to the masses that his body had been hijacked by an evil Hell-God for ten years? Finally he made it to the dock in time to see Reno and the others making their way off the ship.

"Guys!" Baralai called. "I know where Atsuma is."

"You're kidding." Seifer gaped at him.

"No, I heard on the holovid he was being kept in the Luca Prison. How are you guys doing?" he turned to Zell and Tidus.

"I'm fine, just got a few bruises but I'll live." Tidus nodded.

"I just wanna kick that bitch's ass." Zell cracked his knuckles.

"Back up, you said he was in jail." Reno pointed out.

"Can you get us in there?" Vincent asked. Baralai shook his head but then he got a strange gleam in his amber eyes.

"I can't ask to see him so that leaves one other option." He cocked his head to the side in thought.

"You wanna break in and get him out?" Zell raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Reno frowned.

"But you could ask to see him. You were the Praetor." Vincent said.

"Yes I was the leader but when they see I'm back I'll be detained. I don't have the luxury of explain where I've been these past ten years." Baralai crossed his arms.

"He has a point plus we really need to get Atsuma out of there." Seifer said. "How are we gonna get inside?"

"I know an entrance into the prison. When I was Praetor I studied the layouts of each city and memorized the most significant ones. It was part of my role as leader." The silver haired man explained.

"Do you think we can get him out without causing a fight?" Zell asked.

"We can try. But we need Atsuma to stop Sokar. If it comes to it then we will fight." Baralai sighed heavily.

"Well the sooner we find him the better." Seifer glanced into the plaza. "So where is the entrance you mentioned?"

"Follow me." Baralai turned and ran back into the plaza.

The others followed closely behind and they kept out of sight as best they could. Baralai led them through the central complex then he turned a corner into a dark alleyway. There was a ladder at the other end and he quickly climbed up onto the roof of a building made from black stone.

Once they were on the roof Baralai led the group to a trap door that was surrounded by boxes and crates. Pulling the trap door up he revealed another ladder that led down into the building. The ladder ended in a small storage area of the prison. Boxes were piled up neatly and supplies were lined up against the wall. Baralai gripped his golden tipped staff as he pushed the door open.

He could see a corridor that ended with another door. There was n one in sight thankfully. Baralai motioned for the others to follow him through the place. He pushed open the next door and entered a large chamber that stank of raw fish, rotten eggs and something even worse.

Tidus made a gagging noise and quickly covered his nose. Baralai remembered learning that the entrance into the cells was beyond the water control system. Thankfully the water had been drained from what looked like a giant swimming pool but was a lot less attractive. There was another ladder that could take them into the drained area so they could climb to the other side.

"I hope we don't make a habit out of breaking into prisons." Vincent muttered.

"What's that thing?" Zell asked once they made it to the other side.

"Oh no..." Baralai murmured when he saw the creature.

"Is it one of the guards?" Seifer asked.

"In a way it is. That is one of the Golems used to patrol the prison." Baralai replied.

"Great...so now what do we do?" Reno asked.

"We don't have a choice. Fight it." Baralai answered simply.

When the Golem spotted them it raised its spiked sword and charged forward. The Golem was wearing black armour with a red and black helmet and a purple cape. Purple lightning coursed across its arms and legs. The lightning was the tell tale sign of a Golem.

Seifer charged forward and met the Golem's blade with Hyperion. Vincent raised his dual pistols and shot the Golem in the head. As the two fought this one two more Golems emerged from the door at the other side of the chamber. Reno and Baralai attacked one while Zell and Tidus took on the other one.

Baralai cracked the Golem across the head with his staff while Reno jabbed his rod into the creature's chest. Moving with the grace of a skilled dancer Baralai brought out his staff and pulled the legs out from under the Golem. Reno moved quickly and brought his rod down across the creature's throat.

The Golem hissed then used its free fist to hit Reno across the face. The red head fell backwards and landed against the slimy wall. Baralai brought the tip of his staff to the Golem's chest then he drove it in with all his strength. Vincent finished off the other Golem after Seifer chopped its arm off with Hyperion.

Tidus moved fast. He dodged several attacks from the Golem and he counterattacked most of them with his blue bladed sword Brotherhood. Zell had already put a few dents in the armour of the Golem as Tidus dodged forward and drove his blade into the chest of his opponent.

In the midst of the fighting he was extremely grateful for all the Blitzball he had played. He could move fast and the Golem found it difficult to hit the blond boy. Zell finished it off by performing a roundhouse kick and kicking the head clean off the torso. The Golem fell to the ground in a dead heap.

"Is everyone ok?" Vincent asked when they were sure there were no more Golems.

"We're fine." Zell nodded.

"Look at this..." Baralai bent down and picked up a glowing red orb.

"What is it?" Tidus stared at the shiny jewel.

"It's a Golem Core. Now that we have it we can command this particular Golem." Baralai placed the orb in his pocket.

"Come on." Vincent murmured to the others. "We better find this kid quickly."

Baralai took them to the next door and pulled it open to reveal another storage area. They moved on to another door that leads out into a small room with a staircase leading downwards. They took the steps and stopped when they heard men talking.

Baralai stood near the corner then peered around and saw two guards standing near the cells. He frowned when he realized that if Atsuma was so dangerous and valuable then how come they didn't have more guards posted here. Something wasn't right but for now Baralai didn't think about it. He moved quickly with Reno by his side and they both knocked the guards on their heads.

"So where's this Atsuma kid?" Reno asked aloud.

"Who are you calling a kid?" an annoyed voice asked.

Reno turned in the direction of the voice and was ready to berate the brat when he saw bright silver hair, almost snow white in colour, a soft fragile face and the strangest pair of eyes he had ever seen. The right one was blood red and the left was a bright emerald green.

He was wearing a red school shirt with a purple tie, black pants and boots with silver guards on them. He wore a red glove on his right hand and a red fingerless glove on the left one. For the first time in years Reno was struck speechless by the mere sight of another person.

"My name is Atsuma and just who the heck are you guys?"


	6. Breaking the Ice

**Chapter Six**

**Breaking The Ice**

**Luca Prison Cells**

Atsuma had tried breaking out of his cell once before but the guards had caught him and because he was weak from lack of food and water he had been easily subdued. He winced as he thought about those guards and the force of their punches. They really didn't hold back when it came to beating the crap out of prisoners.

The silver haired student leaned heavily against the bars of his cell and was contemplating another breakout when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor rather violently. His mismatched eyes glanced up in time to see two men standing over the bodies of the two guards at his cell. One man had silver hair and was wearing a blue bandana along with what looked like the robes of the Yevon Temple. The guy looked strangely familiar but Atsuma couldn't put his finger on it.

The second guy grabbed his attention though. He had long red hair tied back with a strap of material and he was wearing goggles. He was wearing a dark blue suit with brown boots and he was carrying some kind of rod for a weapon.

When he asked about Atsuma the Bevelle survivor perked up and demanded to know who was calling him a kid. When the red head turned around Atsuma was greeted to the sight of a stunning face with strange red crescents scars under his eyes. His eyes were bright green. Atsuma had never seen eyes that colour before. For a moment the two of them just stared at one another and then a voice broke in.

"So is he here?" the owner emerged from the right of the corridor. He was a short blond with the weirdest spiky hairdo Atsuma had ever seen.

"We're getting you out of here." The guy with those strange amber eyes said calmly.

"Wait a second. Just who are you?" Atsuma demanded.

"The rescuers. Now come on!" another blond emerged and he was carrying a strange looking sword.

"Hold on a moment. I think I hear reinforcements arriving." Atsuma craned his neck to see a tall dark haired man with bright ruby red eyes.

"More Golems?" a third blond appeared. He was carrying a blue bladed sword.

"Let's get Atsuma out of here then worry about our escape plan." Red eyed man replied. The red head motioned for Atsuma to back away from the door then he brought up a ring of keys. He must've snatched them from the guards.

"Ok so just who are you guys?" Atsuma asked once he was free.

"The name's Reno Sinclair." The red head said. He pointed towards the tall blond with the sword. "That's Seifer Almasy and the guy beside him is Vincent Valentine."

"I'm Zell Dincht and this is Tidus Aquaria." The other small blond smiled.

"And I am Baralai Ge'Saren." The amber eyed man smiled.

"Baralai..." then it hit the student and he gaped. "As in Praetor Baralai?"

"We've no time to explain but please trust us and follow us out of here." Baralai pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm more than ready to get out of here." Atsuma shuddered.

"Come on already!" Tidus called from the doorway.

"So why exactly have you guys broken me out of jail?" Atsuma questioned as they made their way across the corridor back towards the storage room.

"It's a long story but it has to do with the Queen of Ice." Baralai explained.

"Queen of Ice..." Atsuma stopped in his tracks. "Bevelle...she destroyed Bevelle. Everyone's been telling me that."

"We saw her. Nasty piece of work alright." Seifer glanced at a pale faced Tidus.

"Crap we've got company." Reno snarled when three Golems appeared from the corridor leading back into the pool area.

"Have all the Golems gone nuts?" Atsuma cried.

"What do you mean?" Baralai asked him.

"Before the Queen of Ice escaped all the Golems in Bevelle went insane. They attacked people in sight." Atsuma yelped as he dodged an incoming fire ball. "Can you guys use Enchantments?"

"Let's give it a shot." Zell muttered. He hoped it would be like using magic. Just think about it and it happened. When he raised his hand a sharp bolt of thunder escaped from him arm and slammed into the nearest Knight Golem.

"Nice shot!" Atsuma grinned. His mismatched eyes widened when he saw the second Golem approaching him. Bringing it his right fist he encased it in white hot fire before punching the Golem in the face.

"Shit we've got more of them!" Zell yelled. This time Vincent tried his Enchantment and a burst of darkness erupted from his left arm. Tidus brought up his hand and a jet of water hit the Golem in the chest.

"We do these things come from?" Seifer muttered angrily. Zell, Reno and Tidus had been hit by the creatures already. Baralai gripped his staff then called up his own Enchantment. He felt his body moving and he pivoted on the spot as light flew from his body and towards the injured party. Their wounds vanished.

"Man I thought I'd left this behind in Bevelle." Atsuma muttered. So far four Golems had fallen and two remained.

"I've got this one." Reno stared at the Golem then he brought up his hand and a fire ball flew from the open palm. The Golem fell apart at his feet.

"Let's see what I can do." Seifer muttered. The tall blond raised his left hand and bright jet of light flew from the palm and into the Golem. When the last one fell the group fell into a stunned silence.

"Now those were some pretty awesome Enchantments." Atsuma broke the silence.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but how come you didn't use your magic?" Vincent turned to Atsuma.

"My magic?" the boy frowned. He scratched his head sheepishly. "I suppose I could have used it but trust me; my magic just causes more trouble than good."

"Let's not worry about that now." Baralai broke in.

"You're right. Let's just get out of here already." Reno nodded. The party made it back across the pool and into the storage room. They climbed the ladder back out of the room and onto the roof.

"I am so glad to be out of there." Atsuma laughed when the party mad it back to the alley. "So are you guys gonna fill me on?"

"This may be hard to believe but we were sent to help you." Baralai said calmly.

"Oh and please don't freak out when you learn all the details." Tidus pleaded. "We don't want you running off or something like that."

"Ok so who sent you?" Atsuma crossed his arms.

"A powerful deity called Shiva. She told us you were the only one capable of stopping Sokar." Seifer said.

"Sokar?" Atsuma frowned deeply. "But that guy's a fairytale, like the boogieman."

"How do you know about him?" Zell asked.

"It's an old story. Sokar was this all powerful God who got kicked out of his home land when he tried to bend the will of all living things to worship him alone." Atsuma glanced at the party. "You can't seriously mean he's real."

"Believe me Atsuma he's real." Baralai said solemnly. "I know this is a lot to take in but please listen. You're the only one left in Spira with the power to use magic. You're the only one who can help us stop the Devil Golems."

"This is too much..." Atsuma slowly backed away until he hit the wall. "You can't tell me that Sokar is here and he's got something to do with the Queen of Ice."

"You saw the Devil Golem...you survived her attack." Vincent reasoned. "Even if you don't believe us about Sokar then please help us stop her."

"You wanna stop her?" Atsuma glanced at the group. "You wanna help me stop the Queen?"

"Yes but we need your help. Please come with us to Besaid. We need a plan." Baralai pleaded.

"No...I need to go back to Bevelle." Atsuma stared at the group. "I could've have been the only one to get out of there. I won't believe that."

"We don't have time for that." Reno began to say but Atsuma cut him off.

"I don't care what you think. I won't help you unless I go back to Bevelle first. You can come with me if you want but I'm going back there." Atsuma stood his ground.

"I don't think we have much of an option." Zell shrugged.

"So how long will it take us to get to Bevelle on foot?" Tidus asked.

"It'll take a few weeks if we start off now. But we have a quicker route." Baralai cocked his head in thought.

"We use the Gummi Ship right?" Seifer nodded.

"What's that?" Atsuma asked.

"Ok we'll take you to Bevelle. Personally I want to see what kind of power we're up against." Baralai said.

"Then we find a way to track Sokar down." Reno stared at the plaza of the city. "So we take the next ship back to Besaid Island."

"Come on. The sooner we get going the better." Vincent walked out of the alleyway.

"Damn...I didn't get to play any Blitzball." Tidus pouted cutely.

"Don't worry babe you'll have your chance." Zell smiled before placing a kiss on Tidus' temple.

"Man, so you guys are..." Atsuma trailed off.

"Does it bother you?" Zell's tone held a hint of warning.

"No way! My friend Makoto was the resident cross dresser in the Enchant University. He was always writing love songs and making really good meals for Toya. He was totally in love with the guy...god, I miss them." Atsuma sniffed.

"Atsuma," Reno and the others froze when he mentioned Toya's name. "Does this Toya have blue eyes and black hair and wearing a uniform like yours only blue in colour?"

"Yeah..." Atsuma whispered. "How do you know that?"

"We saw him Atsuma." Vincent said sadly. "He's with the Queen of Ice. He was helping her."

"No...no, that can't be!" Atsuma cried suddenly. "I remember...she took him! I remember now...she just took him out of the temple."

"We're really sorry Atsuma but it looked like he was working for her. She called him her Magicore." Vincent said.

"No! Toya would never help a Devil Golem. She's controlling him, I know it. If she has him then I've gotta save him." Atsuma balled his fists.

"What the hell is a Magicore anyway?" Tidus asked.

"It's the power source of a Devil Golem. Without it they'll function for a minute, maybe five. If you destroy a Magicore then the Devil Golem dies." Baralai explained.

"I won't kill Toya!" Atsuma snapped angrily. "I'm going to talk to him. I know he's not doing this with his own free will."

"All that matters right now is getting to Bevelle right?" Seifer said. "So let's get going. We might find some answers there."

The others nodded then they slipped away to follow Vincent to the docks.

* * *

**Note-**Ok so the gang are heading back to Bevelle. And the whole thing about Sokar being a story that Spirans know about, I will be elaborating on that soon in the story but here is a little teaser; Baralai wasn't Sokar's first host. And just to clear everything up here are the guys with their Enchantments:- 

Zell - Thunder

Tidus - Water

Seifer - Light

Vincent - Darkness

Reno - Fire

Baralai - Healing

Atsuma – Any kind of magic but prefers Fire


	7. To Hold The World

**Chapter Seven**

**To Hold The World**

**Bevelle**

It hadn't taken a lot of effort to get a ship back to the small island from Luca. After breaking Atsuma out of his prison cell the party made their way home again before the military could close down the docks. They wished the Besaid Aurochs well during the tournament before departing back to the island. Atsuma was adamant about going back to Bevelle despite the facts that were presented to him.

The boy simply refused to believe he was the only one to survive the Queen of Ice's attack. In some ways he reminded the group of Sora with his conviction and stubbornness. After boarding the ship Atsuma spent his time playing Blitzball with Tidus much to the chagrin of Zell. By the time they arrived back at the island they were ready to move to the Gummi Ship. They couldn't afford to waste any more time here.

Atsuma was both scared and fascinated by the colourful vessel. During the trip both Seifer and Vincent had to restrain him from touching anymore buttons. Zell and Tidus spent the majority of the flight catching a quick nap while Reno practiced his Enchantment with a little help from Atsuma.

Baralai glanced at the red head and smirked when he saw a faint blush paint his cheeks every time Atsuma's fingers brushed his hand. The silver haired Enchanter was showing Reno the best way to hold his hand and flick his wrist to summon the fire. Baralai noticed that he tended to keep his right hand away from everyone even though it was covered.

After a few hours the sun was beginning to sink behind the mountains and Baralai placed the Gummi Ship in a small clearing within Macalania Woods. They would walk to the High Bridge and into Bevelle from there. As they departed from the ship Atsuma ran to the front of the others and started for the next clearing.

All that mattered to him was getting back to the city that had been his home all his life. His thoughts were constantly on Toya and what Baralai told him. Atsuma knew that his best friend couldn't be working willingly with the Queen of Ice. She had him under some kind of mind control. She turned him into this Magicore and was controlling him.

Atsuma kept telling himself that Toya was being controlled then he stopped when he reached the High Bridge. He felt horror fill his heart as he stared at what was once Bevelle. He heard the others join him at the entrance to the bridge but he didn't notice their reactions. Bevelle was encased in ice.

The towers were now large icy spires and a large iceberg blocked the entrance into the palace. Giant icicles hung from every building and tower and snow gently fell across the wasteland Bevelle had become. It was bitterly cold in the once warm city. Even the sky above was a dull grey. The city looked more like a tomb.

"The Queen of Ice did this?" Reno whispered in shock. He had never seen anything like this before.

"I never thought I'd live to see a Devil Golem's destruction." Baralai murmured with sadness.

"They never stood a chance did they?" Seifer stared at the devastation.

"Why did she do this?" Zell asked. "What was the point?"

"A Devil Golem seeks the destruction of life. She was showing the world her power." Baralai said bitterly.

"How are we gonna get inside?" Tidus asked as he motioned to the iceberg.

"There's an access port from the docks." Atsuma said.

"The customs building right?" Baralai nodded. He glanced into Macalania Woods then back to the city.

"But the docks are down there." He went to the edge of the High Bridge and pointed down.

"God, even the surrounding sea is frozen solid." Vincent frowned. "She wanted nothing to survive."

"The university is near the docks. We can get there through the customs block. All we need to do is walk along the rail into the school." Atsuma instructed. His mismatched eyes took on a forlorn look.

"The Queen of Ice's chamber is within the school right?" Seifer glanced at the city. "Do you think something is in there that can help us?"

"Something you said bugged me." Atsuma muttered. "From what we were told the Magicore is the heart of the Devil Golem. After the war the Magicores were removed from the Golems. If she turned Toya into her own Magicore then her real one might be in her chamber."

"How long was she active without it?" Baralai questioned.

"That's the part that doesn't make any sense. She was active a lot longer than she should've been without her core." Atsuma clicked his fingers. "It must've been near her when she woke up. She was taking the power from her original core."

"You really think it's in there?" Zell asked.

"It's worth taking a look right. If we have her power source I can get Toya back." Atsuma sounded excited now.

"I think he's on to something." Seifer agreed. "We should check out the chamber."

"We can take the Gummi Ship down to the docks." Vincent suggested.

"Let's go quickly then." Vincent turned back to the woods.

"Wait, I hear something." Atsuma said and the party ducked into a nearby clearing within the woods.

"Why does the King want us to patrol the city?" a man asked. "There's nothing left."

"He wants us to make sure no more of those Ice Golems arrive out of the city. He wants to crush the Resistance. Those dogs seek the Emperor of Fire's Magicore and they want that kid to help them." Another man drawled.

"King Caliban wishes to revive the Devil Golem. As long as the Resistance seek the Magicore then that is impossible." The man snarled. Two men wearing armour and carrying long swords came into the clearing followed by another man wearing a red coat and carrying a blade.

"What about that kid...Atsuma isn't it? Why is the King so obsessed with him?" a guard asked.

"Because you moron, that boy has the power to nullify enchantments and steal magic from anything he touches." The red coated man replied. "Caliban wants him to nullify the magic around the Magicore when he finds it."

"How does the King know this?" a guard asked.

"He received a letter from the Bevelle Enchant University a few weeks before the Queen of Ice awoke. Someone in the school wanted the King to know about Atsuma." The red coated man said.

"Is there any word of where we can find the Resistance?" another guard asked.

"Our latest intelligence suggests they pass information through a bar on Kilika Island. The Emperor of Fire is buried on that island so it would make sense that they wish to keep an eye on things." Red coat moved away and his guards followed him.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tidus muttered when they were gone.

"Is the King insane?" Baralai snapped. "He wants to revive the Emperor of Fire?"

"And this Resistance wants to stop him?" Seifer frowned.

"We're wasting time here." Vincent said. "Let's get down to the docks."

The party went back to the Gummi Ship and flew down towards the frozen water. Baralai found a patch of land that he could put the vessel on. Atsuma led them across the frozen water towards the ruined docks. Various ships were sitting in the ice. They were blanketed with snow and large boulders of ice had smashed into their sides.

There was a ladder on a thick steel wall that would take them up to the second level and into the customs building. They climbed the ladder and made it onto the metal walkway. The building they were looking for was thankfully not frozen over. The door was also slightly ajar. Atsuma pushed open the door and stepped into the warehouse.

The warehouse was full of boxes and loading machinery. There was another ladder that ended on the second level where another door was located. The warehouse was bitingly cold and the group moved quickly to keep warm. After climbing the second ladder and crossing through the next door Atsuma stopped when he realized that they were now inside the transport station.

He saw that the trains were broken and frozen solid with thick ice shards. They would have to cross the rail on foot to reach the school. Reno lit up a fire ball in his hand to try and keep warm but it didn't do much good. Tidus clutched Zell's hand as they moved through the station. Next to falling into the ocean he had never been so cold in his life.

"How long until we reach the school?" Vincent asked despite the freezing cold.

"We just need to cross the rail and we're there." Atsuma stated.

"Where's the chamber located anyway?" Zell asked.

"The Sealed Ward is just outside the cafeteria." Atsuma replied as he walked along the rail.

"Do you really think anyone survived here?" Seifer questioned.

"I don't wanna think negatively." Atsuma answered. "If anyone survived they might be inside the main tower."

"Let's check out the chamber first." Baralai said.

"We're nearly there." Atsuma made his way across the rail into the open.

The university was now in view. The tower looked like a giant shard of ice reaching towards the sky. The rail was attached to the side of the school onto a platform. Glancing down Tidus saw a very long drop that ended in a frozen body of water. He gulped but continued moving across the rail.

Eventually Atsuma reached the platform and he was back on solid ground. He stared down the street that was once the place where the Festival took place. It seemed like a lifetime ago now. He turned his eyes onto the stone doors of the school. He was suddenly overcome with fear. He was scared that he wouldn't find anything in there. He was scared that the Magicore would be gone by now.

"We'll be with you." Baralai said gently.

"So this is the school?" Reno sounded impressed. "It must've been quite the place."

"So where can we find the Sealed Ward?" Vincent asked.

"Just through these doors. The cafeteria isn't that far from here anyway." Atsuma breathed deeply.

"I never thought I'd come home to this." Baralai muttered as Atsuma pulled open the door and went inside.


	8. The Secret In The Blood

**Chapter Eight**

**The Secret In The Blood**

After pushing the door open Atsuma stepped backed into the school. The foyer had large cracks in the wall and floor. Pieces of ice and debris littered the ground around them and the air was frigid. Atsuma was assaulted with the memories of his last time in this place. He, Toya and Makoto had skipped class to go to the festival. They had been so happy that day. Everything had been fine and normal. Then this happened.

Atsuma choked down his fears as he walked across the ruined foyer towards the door. The others followed closely behind him, not wanting to become separated within this tomb-like place. Once they crossed through the icy door the party entered a large garden. The flowers were little icy statues now. There were people frozen solid, trying to run from the disaster. Atsuma felt sick and he forced his eyes away from them. They had made it to the cafeteria section of the school. He used to have his lunch out here all the time.

He remembered the entrance to the Sealed Ward lay at the west side of the grounds. There was a pillar lying across the garden. After traversing across the stone column Atsuma made his way to the open doorway. Icicles hung from the ceiling within the door and the air down the steps seemed to be colder, more oppressive.

Seifer and Vincent stared down the dark tunnel before taking the lead. Reno, Zell and Tidus remained at the back while Baralai and Atsuma stood alongside Vincent and Seifer. The young Enchanter told them that the tunnel would take them directly to the chamber. He had already solved all the puzzles within the temple so it was a clear run.

"So what kind of people built this place?" Reno asked as the party walked down a flight of stairs.

"Toya told me the Ancients built this place. They created the Golems so I guess it would make sense." Atsuma shrugged.

"This place is truly impressive." Vincent glanced at the amazing structure around him. "These Ancients must've been quite the architectures."

"It didn't do them any good. The Devil Golems wiped out most of them." Atsuma said.

"And there's a happy thought right there." Seifer rolled his eyes.

"But Toya has Ancient blood. He's one of the last descendants." Atsuma lead them into a large chamber with a rotating pillar in the centre of the room.

"Is that why he was treated like royalty here?" Zell asked.

"Yeah but he hated being treated like that. Everyone had his future mapped out since his birth." Atsuma scowled.

"What about your other friend?" Tidus questioned.

"Makoto was one of the best Enchanters in the school. He could match Toya any day. We've been friends since childhood." Atsuma smiled wistfully.

"How big is this place?" Baralai stared at the next chamber they landed in after taking the elevator down from the pillar.

"There are probably a lot more rooms here but the Queen of Ice's chamber isn't far now." Atsuma lead them down another tunnel.

"What are these things?" Zell pointed to the large statues.

"They're just for show really. Come on, it's this way." Atsuma walked towards a door with ice decorating the marble.

"Man, its fucking freezing!" Seifer yelped when they entered the coldest chamber yet.

The tunnel was completely covered in ice. The ceiling had large icicles hanging dangerously above the party. Icy statues of Golems lined the walls. The snow was ankle deep and already the party could feel the frozen water seep into their clothing. Large metal chains hung from the wall near the other door at the end of the frozen chamber.

Atsuma swallowed down the utter fear he felt building within his heart. His arm wasn't hurting which meant that there was nothing in there. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the ice cold door and entered the chamber where the Queen had been imprisoned. For a moment Atsuma thought he was seeing things but when Baralai asked who that was the student gasped.

"Professor Kou?" he gaped at his teacher. Kou had been his lecturer all his school years. He was often cold and aloof but he was a good teacher.

"My, my, it seems you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for." The man laughed. His grey hair was tied back and he was wearing his usual purple outfit.

"Professor! What are you doing here?" Atsuma cried.

"I came for this..." he held out his right hand. He was holding a bright blue icicle. "The Magicore is imperative to my studies into magic."

"You've got the Magicore. Professor, what's going on?" Atsuma pleaded.

"You really are stupid." the man snarled. "But then again weapons aren't supposed to think."

"A weapon?" Atsuma stared at the man.

"Who are you?" Baralai interrupted. He already disliked this man greatly.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal Praetor." Kou mocked saluted. "And these must be your bodyguards."

"Please tell me what's going on." Atsuma cried.

"I suppose I can tell you why you were even given to me to study." Kou shrugged. His black eyes stared at the upset boy. "I couldn't just let the military put the most powerful weapon in Spira in school unsupervised now could I?"

"But I'm not a weapon." Atsuma shook his head.

"No but that right arm of yours is. After taking some cell samples from your arm and do you know what I found?" the man sounded like a gleeful child.

"But my arm just nullifies magic." Atsuma cried.

"It's a lot more than that. I found cells of Devil Golem in your blood." Kou laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Reno snarled.

"Little Atsuma here is half Golem. A living forbidden experiment and a weapon of such power." Kou smiled gleefully when he saw the look on Atsuma's face.

"You're lying!" the boy yelled defiantly. "I'm a human being. I'm not a Golem."

"Didn't you ever wonder where your power came from?" Kou asked. He smiled when Atsuma stalled.

"Keep your bullshit to yourself." Seifer came to the rescue.

"I'd prefer to kick this guy's ass." Tidus brought up Brotherhood.

"I've tried cloning the cells but I failed every time. I only end up with an appendage to experiment with. His ability to use pure magic is a trait only Devil Golems have now." Kou smiled. He was really enjoying this.

"I'm not a Golem!" Atsuma screamed.

"We shall see." Kou stepped back and then Atsuma screamed again. His right arm exploded in red hot pain.

"Atsuma, what's wrong?" Vincent grabbed the crying man. Atsuma was on his knees, his left hand grasping his right arm.

"My arm! The pain...it's so bad!" Atsuma screamed.

"What are you doing to him?" Zell snarled as he balled his fists.

"His arm reacts like that when a Devil Golem is nearby." Kou glanced towards the hole in the ceiling. "Here she comes."

The party glanced up and ice cold fear gripped them. The Queen of Ice descended into the chamber with Toya by her side. She was smiling down at them. Her cat green eyes fell on Atsuma and she grinned. The boy was back on his feet despite the obvious pain he was in.

Kou stood aside to let the Queen stand in front of her throne. Toya stood next to her, his ice blue eyes blank and unseeing. Atsuma stared at his best friend in shock and then rage. How dare the Queen do this to him? How dare she do any of this! Atsuma fought back the pain and approached the Devil Golem.

"The little child has returned home it seems." She laughed.

"Give Toya back you evil bitch!" Atsuma snarled angrily.

"Now why would Toya wish to be rescued?" the Queen looked confused. She waved her hand and Toya then brought his eyes to Atsuma.

"Come on Toya I'm gonna rescue you." Atsuma nodded.

"Why would I wish to be rescued by you?" Toya crossed his arms.

"What? But she's controlling you!" Atsuma felt sick.

"This doesn't look good." Vincent whispered to Seifer. The blond glanced around the chamber then stopped when he saw something within a block of ice near the door.

"There's something over there." Seifer murmured. Zell and Tidus stared to where he was pointing.

"Is that a person?" Tidus muttered as his eyes widened.

"Toya, please come back!" Atsuma pleaded.

"I am of Ancient blood. I'm asserting my right to be a ruler over humans." Toya smiled coldly.

"No...This isn't you! You hated that kind of talk!" Atsuma cried.

"What makes you think you know me at all?" Toya snarled. The silver haired boy didn't bother fighting back the tears this time.

"You're my best friend. I know you Toya and this isn't you!" Atsuma stepped forward.

"You are so pathetic. I don't know why I even bothered being friends with you." Toya shook his head.

"Please, you don't mean that." Atsuma felt his heart breaking.

"The Queen of Ice shall grant me my true power. I don't see why an idiot like you should use magic." Toya grinned at the crestfallen look on Atsuma's face.

"As you can see Toya wishes to be with me." The Queen smiled.

"You're controlling him!" Atsuma cried defiantly. "I know you are!"

"Well aren't you so stubborn." The Queen waved her hands. "Kou, swat this fly for me and I'll give you the secret to magic."

"With pleasure your Majesty." Kou bowed before her.

"Can we kick his ass now?" Seifer asked.

"Oh hell yeah." Atsuma growled.

He reached up and removed the right glove from his hand he'd drain every last drop of magical power right out of the bastard. "I'm gonna save you Toya, I promise."


	9. All The Things He Said

**Chapter Nine**

**All The Things He Said**

**Below Bevelle**

**The Queen of Ice's Chamber **

Atsuma balled his fists as the professor stepped forward from the Queen of Ice and her Magicore. The older man grinned sadistically then he summoned up two Golems. They had red armour and were carrying swords. Kou turned his dark gaze on Atsuma then he ordered the Golems to move forward and act as a shield. While Atsuma got ready to fight Seifer and Reno made their way to the block of ice containing the person.

When they got close enough they realized that it was a blond man, his bright eyes frozen open and his mouth open in a silent scream. Reno conjured up a fireball and approached the block of ice. He hoped he had enough power to melt it the block. Baralai stood alongside Atsuma along with Tidus and Zell. Vincent was at the back ready to use his long rage attacks.

"What do you think of my Golems? I created them using the DNA extracted from your right arm." Kou laughed with glee.

"Don't do this professor. When you've done your job she's gonna kill you!" Atsuma pleaded with his teacher.

"She'll grant me the use of magic. The ultimate power will be mine to control." Kou replied flippantly.

"You're insane." Atsuma shook his head. "Have you even seen what she's done to Bevelle?"

"Enough talking Atsuma. Show me what power you posses now." Kou barked.

The two Golems moved forward and made their way towards Tidus and Zell. The Blitzer dodged an attack then brought his sword down across the neck of the large Golem. The armour was strong though and his blade couldn't cut through. Zell ran forward and jumped into the air allowing his foot to ram into the Golem's chest.

The red armoured creature backhanded Tidus and sent the young blond flying across the chamber until he slammed into an icy wall. The second Golem thrust its blade toward Zell and caught the fighter in the right leg. Zell screamed and fell to the snow covered ground. Baralai moved quickly and used his Healing Dance to cure both of them.

Atsuma leapt forward and slammed his fist into the nearest Golem. He managed to imbue his hand with fire and it caused more damage to the creature. When Tidus was back on his feet he sent a jet of water towards the Golem. The creature didn't last under the dual assault and it fell apart.

Kou didn't look worried. He glanced at the second Golem that was now making its way towards the silver haired student. Kou watched with utter fascination as Atsuma decimated the Golem with his bare hands. To be able to destroy a Golem with just his hands was an unbelievable feat. That right arm of his was the key to ultimate power.

"How's it coming Reno?" Seifer asked. He sent a bolt of pure light towards the Golem that was attacking Atsuma.

"It's beginning to melt, yo!" Reno called back.

"Make it melt faster already!" Seifer called then he took off into the fight.

"Pushy much?" Reno snorted but he made his fire burn hotter.

Vincent blasted the Golem in the head then used a bolt of dark energy to hit Kou in the chest. The professor cried out against the attack but moments later he summoned up two more Golems. Atsuma took a step back. Zell managed to defeat the Golem they were fighting with a well aimed thunder bolt to the head.

Meanwhile the Queen observed all this with a look of satisfaction adorning her icy features. The boy was strong even though his power had only manifested once before. Those friends of his would be a problem however. They had powerful Enchantments and they could fight adequately. She wasn't worried though. They were merely human while she was a Goddess. She would crush them then wait for the boy to use his power again.

When Kou called up another Golem to replace the fallen one he took a step forward then the Golems vanished. They became dark energy that snaked into his body that began to build in power and intensity. Kou felt his own Enchantment being amplified by the three Golems he had absorbed into his body.

Raising his gaze towards Atsuma Kou smiled and then brought up his right hand as tendrils of dark light snaked out from his arm and flew towards the group. The professor called this form of darkness Pandemonium and he smiled in triumph when the group were scattered across the chamber. Tidus yelled in pain when his leg was impaled on a shard of ice. Zell slammed into Vincent and the two tumbled to the ground in a heap.

Seifer managed to get behind a pillar but the darkness slammed into the ice and several shards cut open his skin and face. Baralai landed near Reno while the red head managed to avoid the attack and was still working on melting the ice before him. Atsuma had taken the brunt of the attack and it left him weak and slightly immobile.

He felt anger boiling within him and the need to end this quickly overcame him. There was a part of him that wanted to save his teacher but the Queen had Toya and saving him was what he wanted more than anything else right now. He had to defeat Kou to get to that frosty bitch. Atsuma got back on his feet and he felt the healing power overcome his injured body. Baralai was already healing the others.

"You wanna see what I can do? You wanna see my power?" Atsuma challenged. He brought his right hand up so that it was above his head. "Then take it all!"

Flames tied themselves round his arm. They looked like silky ribbons that came up to his hand to form the body of a large fiery bird. The bird's tail wrapped around Atsuma's body in a protective embrace then it spread its wings and flew towards the professor and his newly summoned Golems.

The Phoenix bird flew right through the Golems and their master, leaving behind ashes and flames. The Golems were nothing but ash now and Kou was on his knees screaming in agony. His body was burnt, smoke billowing around his form. The smell of roasting flesh filled the air and Atsuma fought back the urge to be sick. He took a tentative step towards the man.

"I don't wanna fight you professor. I only want to get Toya back from the Queen." Atsuma explained.

"You're nothing but a weapon Atsuma." Kou hissed out through gritted teeth. "You're a slave to that arm of yours. You live to serve it."

"I have free will. I won't listen to anymore of your lies." Atsuma stated firmly.

"Then you are a fool. Eventually the truth will become clear and you'll be nothing more than a pawn for something even greater." Kou spat out blood.

"You have done so well little one." The Queen cooed lovingly. "Your power is already growing."

"I'm gonna kick your frozen ass all over this place!" Atsuma balled his fists. "Give Toya back now!"

"Do you still believe he wishes to be rescued?" the Queen snorted loudly.

"You mean nothing to me Atsuma. The Queen will grant me magic." Toya crossed his arms.

"Are you being an asshole on purpose?" Seifer snapped irritably.

"It's too soon for us to fight child but your time will come." The Queen glanced towards Kou who had gotten back on his feet.

"Should we not extract his arm now your Majesty? We don't need the rest of the body." Kou snarled icily.

"Oh I have to disagree..." the Queen moved behind the man and raised her right hand. "I wish for this boy to live and for his power to grow."

"But why?" Kou was about to turn around when he felt a searing pain in his back. Glancing down he saw that a large icicle had emerged from his chest.

"Because I wish it." The Queen hissed. "You have served your purpose Kou. You told me Atsuma would wish to return here and you informed the King of Kilika bout his Devil Golem and the Magicore. You are no longer useful." She retracted the shard.

"But I helped you...I made it possible for him to open your chamber!" Kou gasped out in pain.

"And I thank you for it." The Queen smiled sweetly. "But did you honestly believe that I would share my power with a human?"

"No..." he choked up blood as his body slumped to the ground.

"Come along my sweet Toya." The Queen smiled. "We have another Devil Golem to welcome."

"No! Give Toya back!" Atsuma ran towards the hovering Devil Golem. She laughed as she vanished into blue light along with Toya.

"Shit..." Zell snapped angrily.

"Guys, over here quick." Reno called from the other side of the chamber. He had managed to melt the last of the ice block.

"What did you find?" Baralai questioned.

"Who's that anyway?" Tidus questioned. He could make out a brightly coloured outfit and stunning blond hair.

"I don't believe it!" Atsuma yelled then he reached down and pulled the guy to his knees. "Makoto, talk to me!"

"Uhhh..." the blond moaned in reply.

"Your friend's still alive?" Baralai asked with disbelief.

"He always was a stubborn bastard." Atsuma laughed out of sheer relief.

"We need to get him out of here." Zell muttered as he glanced towards the gap in the ceiling.

"My head..." the blond Enchanter moaned out.

"Makoto, it's me Atsuma." Mismatched eyes locked onto bright purple ones.

"Atsuma?" the blond slurred. His eyes were slightly dazed but then they cleared. Before anyone could react he reached up and slapped Atsuma hard across the face.

"What the hell took you so long to come and rescue me?"

* * *

**Note-**Just to say that the Phoenix in this story has nothing to do with Axel and his GF status. Also I just wanna say that I was shocked when I heard about Heath Ledger's death. I always enjoyed the movies he made. RIP Mr Ledger and thanks for some really enjoyable movies. 


	10. Resistance Is Futile

**Chapter Ten**

**Resistance Is Futile **

**Bevelle**

**The High Bridge**

Atsuma stared down at the remains of his home city. The others were already back inside the Gummi Ship, ready to go, but he wanted to get one last glance at the city he grew up in. He couldn't believe that his professor did what he did just to learn the art of magic. The frozen city would forever stand as a testament to the madness that humans sink into once their obsession gets out of hand. Atsuma felt his heart break even more so when he thought about Toya and all those things he said. At least something good came out of going into that frozen hell.

Makoto, after firmly slapping his childhood friend, stated that he wanted to leave Bevelle and never go back. The others had been shocked by the man's actions towards Atsuma but they had no time to contemplate it. Ice Golems had invaded the chamber soon after the Queen of Ice left and the group ended up having to fight their way out of there. Despite being frozen Makoto had wasted no time in using his skills to lay waste to the Ice Golems.

His use of two daggers had stunned even Atsuma. The silver haired student had no idea that his friend could fight like that. Whenever he did get into a fight Makoto would usually yell about breaking a nail or getting his hair mussed up. He had cut through three Golems by himself with the help of his Enchantment abilities. Afterwards the party wasted no time in leaving the city behind.

They had to gather more information on the Queen of Ice and her plans but it seemed that the only lead they had was connected to the Emperor of Fire on Kilika Island. It was decided that they would go to Kilika Port and track down the King or maybe this Resistance movement. If they could find the Emperor's Magicore then that would stop his revival permanently. Atsuma sighed deeply then turned and made his way back to the Gummi Ship.

"Are you ok?" Makoto asked when he spotted his friend.

"I'll be fine." Atsuma nodded and a smile graced his features. "So we're going to Kilika right?"

"It's the only lead we have." Baralai said.

"What about your other friend? Do you think he's being controlled?" Tidus asked gently.

"I saw everything and I heard everything when I was in that ice block." Makoto shivered. "Toya would never say those things."

"Ok, we'll help you get him back. We know what it's like to see a friend turn against you." Vincent murmured sadly. He saw Seifer and Reno visibly deflate.

"Let's get going before more Golems turn up." Zell interrupted.

"I've gotta admit Atsuma, you have good taste when it comes to companions." Makoto winked at him.

"Always thinking with your anatomy." Atsuma laughed. It was good to have his friend back again.

"So fill me in on these guys." Makoto asked quickly. "I recognized Baralai. He used to be our Praetor before he vanished. So tell me more about this motley group of yours."

"Well those two, Zell and Tidus, are in a committed relationship so don't even think about flirting with either of them." Atsuma laughed at the innocent expression on Makoto's face.

"What about the blond stud standing over there with red eyes?" the Enchanter grinned.

"The 'stud' is Seifer Almasy and the other guy is Vincent Valentine. "I don't know if they're together or not but they seem pretty close."

"And what about the red head?" Makoto questioned.

"Him?" Atsuma glanced at said red head and a faint blush painted his cheeks. "That's Reno Sinclair."

"Now that's what I call a hottie." Makoto whistled then his violet gaze fell on his quiet friend.

"I suppose he's nice to look at." Atsuma murmured quietly.

"Wait a second..." Makoto stared at his blushing friend before giggling. "You totally have a crush on him!"

"Shut up already!" the silveret hissed.

"The Gods be praised. You've finally found somebody you like!" Makoto clapped his hands.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Atsuma cried indignantly. "Just because he's nice to look at doesn't mean I wanna get into his pants!"

"You can't tell me you haven't at least fantasized about it." Makoto laughed when Atsuma blushed bright red.

"Just drop it ok?" Atsuma pleaded as he approached the others.

"You are so not getting off the hook that easily." Makoto murmured with a wry grin.

"So we're off to Kilika Island now to find the Resistance?" Atsuma asked the group.

"That's the plan." Reno nodded.

"We're all set here." Seifer nodded and Baralai started tapping various buttons to make the ship fly.

They left the ruined city behind and Baralai set in a course for Kilika Island. He explained that there was a heavily wooded area near the port and that he could probably land the ship in there. Atsuma recalled from his studies of Spira that there was a temple within the woods. It was rumours that a Devil Golem lay within.

At this point in his life he would believe anything people told him about Devil Golems. Tidus and Zell were playing tonsil hockey in the back seats of the ship resulting in Seifer making some rather suggestive motions with his fingers. Of course Makoto had a revelation. He could get air sick. The Enchanter spent the majority of the trip begging Baralai to stop already and let him vomit in peace.

"How can a guy who sliced up five Golems without breaking a sweat suddenly get air sick?" Tidus questioned aloud.

"I have a delicate stomach." Makoto moaned painfully.

"I've never had stomach problems before." Atsuma announced proudly.

"That's because you don't have a stomach..." Makoto growled. "You have a black hole in there. I tell you it's not natural!"

"Don't get pissy at me just because you got sick." Atsuma crossed his arms.

"You ate twenty pizza slices in less than five minutes. How in Yevon's name can anyone pull that off without being violently sick?" Makoto cried as another wave of nausea hit him.

"But I won the Golem right?" Atsuma cried in his defence.

"You sound like you had a lot of fun." Reno smirked.

"You should see him when he's really hungry." Makoto shuddered.

"Will you two keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes?" Vincent called to the back when Seifer pointed out that Zell had slipped his hand down his boyfriend's pants.

"Sorry..." Zell said sheepishly. "I can't help it."

"You can screw like bunnies all you want when we get back to civilization." Seifer muttered.

"You're just upset because you're not getting any." Reno remarked.

"It's not my fault that some people are oblivious." Seifer muttered as he cast a longing glance at Vincent.

"What did you say Seifer?" the red eyed man asked. Seifer blushed as he looked away hastily.

"Nothing important Vince." He muttered.

"So Atsuma..." Reno's emerald gaze fixed on the student. "What's Kilika Port like?"

"I've never been there myself to be honest." Atsuma replied. "But I heard that's where the Temple of Fire is located."

"That's where the Emperor is Fire is supposed to slumber." Baralai said sagely.

"Ok why would a king want to unleash another Devil Golem anyway?" Tidus asked.

"He probably thinks he can control it." Zell scoffed.

"Which is insanity because only pure blood Ancients or Sorcerers can control them" Makoto moaned.

"What a minute..." Atsuma raised a hand. "I was going to be transported to Kilika before you guys broke me out."

"Do you think the king wants to use you to control the Devil Golem?" Makoto raised his aching head.

"It sounds logical." Vincent replied.

"We're almost to the port." Baralai announced. Glancing out of the window Seifer caught sight of a large green island with various ships coming into the bays.

"Where can we land?" Tidus pressed his face to the glass.

"There's a plateau over there." Vincent pointed.

"It's near the temple but I think we can use it." Baralai took the Gummi Ship to the woods.

"Will the islanders not see us?" Makoto asked.

"Cid installed a cloaking device before we left." Seifer said but stopped when he saw Atsuma and Makoto's blank expressions. "We can make the ship invisible."

"Cool..." Atsuma's eyes went bright.

"Ok, we're here." Baralai said one the ship was on the ground.

"Where do we go now?" Tidus asked.

"We'll head to Kilika Port. There might be some people from the Resistance there." Baralai answered.

The party left the Gummi Ship behind and made their way off the plateau and into Kilika Woods. It had been a while since he had last been in this place but Baralai could remember the pathway back into the bustling sea side town. The last time he had been here was during a truce sighing between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites.

It was during that meeting Baralai told the Yevonites about his relationship with Gippal. The uproar they had caused had almost resulted in a fight between the warring nations. Baralai made his intentions known. His people could accept that he was in love with an Al Bhed and learn to get along with them or he could step down as Praetor.

He led them through the woods until they emerged onto a pathway along a river bank. The amber eyed healer smiled when he remembered that this pathway would take them back into town. The woods were usually being patrolled by Yevonite guards but the place was unusually deserted.

The woods seemed lifeless somehow. Maybe it had something to do with the Devil Golem buried in the temple nearby. Baralai walked along the pathway until he came to the entrance into the port. There was a small field that ended with a wooden fence. There were no guards around the place. After pushing open the gate Baralai took them into the quiet port.

"It's really quiet." Tidus remarked.

"Caliban must've locked down the island. He doesn't want any Golems getting inside." Baralai murmured.

"Well we can look for the Resistance later. I'm starved." Zell bounced on his heels.

"Oh man, I could murder a few burgers right now." Makoto sighed happily.

"Come on then." Baralai smiled. "I know where we can get something to eat."

"Things are looking up." Atsuma said brightly. They followed the former Praetor along the wooden walkways until they came to a large building with a blue sign above the doorway.

"This is the _**Azure Gateway**_. It's a really good place to get some decent food." Baralai pushed open the wooden door.

"It's kinda empty." Zell frowned. There were a few people sitting at the tables and they instantly looked up to see who had come in through the door.

"I'll get some food. You guys stay together." Baralai said as he went to the bar.

"So where do we go now Atsuma?" Makoto questioned.

"We need to find the Resistance first." The fighter replied. When he said this he noticed that three men had gotten up and approached them.

"What do you guys want?" Tidus asked as the men stared at them.

"You're looking for the Resistance? We can help you there." One man smiled. Atsuma glanced at the others then turned back to the men.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked quietly. Zell and Tidus tensed for a fight.

"We heard your friend say your name. If you're the same Atsuma then you can help us. Besides your picture is all over the port." The man answered as he held up a wanted picture of the student.

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked. The man smiled before answering.

"We need him to destroy the Emperor of Fire."

* * *

**Note-**I've got a special treaty for all you guys who have read my Through A Mirror Darkly story. I have completely rewritten the chapters because I didn't like how the original turned out. Here's a summary of my updated version.

When Demyx finds a mirror that takes him into a darker version of his own world he has to rely on the Organization's counterparts to survive. Meanwhile the Dark Lord arrives in Radiant Garden via a magic mirror and he begins his quest to find a cure for a virus that has infected Zexion, his most loyal consort. Leon and his rebellion created the virus in hope that it would destroy Demyx and his imperial heart of his empire. Worlds are about to collide as both men try to find their way back home. For the Dark Lord his choice begins to waver when he crosses paths with Number VI of the Organization. In a world where Zexion is not afflicted with the illness, the Organization as well as Sora and his friends are about to battle an enemy neither of them can stop.

Expect the first chapter tomarrow and till then I send you all hugs and kisses. Love you all guys!


	11. Path Of Least Resistance

**Chapter Eleven **

**Path Of Least Resistance **

**Kilika Port**

**The Azure Gateway**

"You want me to do what?" Atsuma asked after the shocked silence had passed.

"The King knew that you alone have the power to destroy Devil Golems and their magic with a touch. We require that power." The tall guy with black hair stated.

"What makes you think he'll help you?" Makoto challenged.

"Like I have said his picture all over the port as well as Luca. You're a wanted man Atsuma and it would be in your best interests to cooperate with us." The shorter guy said.

"So we would appreciate it if you would come with us." Black haired guy said.

"You're not taking him pal." Reno snarled. His acid green eyes flashed dangerously.

"I can't just leave with you." Atsuma shook his head.

"And you're not taking him." Seifer was on his feet.

"Guys, this isn't the place for a fight." Vincent hissed. His hands tightened on his guns all the same.

"What is going on?" Baralai demanded when he saw the commotion going on at the table.

"These guys claim to be from the Resistance. They want Atsuma to kill a Devil Golem." Tidus said.

"We only wish for you to hear us out properly." The shorter guy held up his hands.

"Where is the Golem anyway?" Zell asked.

"It is located within the Temple of Fire but only the King has access to it." Shorter guy replied.

"Please go to our headquarters and talk to our leader." Black haired man pleaded.

"Well...if you really wanna stop a Devil Golem I guess I could help." Atsuma frowned thoughtfully.

"The Queen of Ice is already a major threat. Why would your king wish to awaken another Golem?" Vincent questioned.

"He thinks he can control it." Short one answered. "He claims he can use his Ancient heritage to control the thing."

"Then your king is an asshole." Reno muttered darkly.

"If you wish to help us then use this map to find us. Tell them that Mikil and Garret sent you." The black haired man held out the map. With that they left the building.

"I'm not sure about this." Makoto murmured. "Something's off."

"I agree but we have to gather more information. We should go with them." Baralai nodded.

"Let's talk to them." Atsuma affirmed.

"But at the first sign of trouble we leave." Seifer warned.

"Can we at least get some food? I'm starved." Atsuma whined.

"I don't believe you. We were told that you're needed to kill another Golem and all you think about is food?" Makoto shook his head.

"I can't help it." The silver haired boy pouted.

The others smirked at the sheepish looking fire user before they took their seats again and waited for their meals. Baralai ordered some really good stuff to eat and the fruit flavoured water was simply amazing on the tongue. Seifer sulked when he realized that he wasn't getting any alcohol to consume.

After having their fill Baralai led them out of the building towards the docks. Since the emergence of the Queen of Ice the people choose to remain indoors. Baralai had never felt fear this thick before. He turned to Atsuma and asked to see the map. After studying it for a few minutes he realized that the entrance was within Kilika Woods.

"So how do we reach them?" Reno asked.

"There's a cave entrance in Kilika Woods. The cave leads into the abandoned silver mine. We should be able to get through easily enough." Baralai placed the map in his pocket.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Seifer asked.

"They wish to stop a Golem. Maybe we can work together." Baralai shrugged.

"Well I'm leaning towards caution." Makoto gripped his daggers. "I still say something is off about this."

"Let's just be careful ok." Tidus scratched his golden hair.

The others agreed. After stocking up on supplies Baralai took them back into Kilika Woods. The cave was near the heart of the wooded area. He remembered that it had to be sealed off when the mine dried up a few years ago. Hopefully it wouldn't be too dangerous to navigate through.

By the time they reached the place they noticed that some of the boards surrounding the cave had been moved away. The cave entrance wasn't that large but it was big enough for people to walk into. The tunnel made a sharp right turn going deeper into the cave. Baralai walked in first and made his way down. The tunnel ended after a few minutes of steady walking and the group stopped when they entered the mine itself.

The main chamber was quite large. Abandoned mining carts lay nearby while the lower parts of the mine were now flooded. Metal ladders acted as bridges across the wide gaps over the water. The carts would probably be of no use. The tracks would have rusted long ago without proper maintenance.

The constant dripping of water was the only sound in the mine. Baralai pulled out the map to study the diagram of the mine. It was a little difficult to read. Clearly the person who made this wasn't very literate. He pointed towards a gap over the water where a tunnel could be seen. After traversing across the ladder the group made it to the tunnel only to be stopped by a large iron gate.

"How do we get this open?" Zell muttered.

"I don't see a key anywhere." Reno glanced around the area.

"Then allow me." Atsuma smiled before stepping towards the gate. He flexed his fingers then, taking a deep breath, slammed his right fist into the rusted iron.

"That's one way to make a door." Tidus chirped. He was grinning appreciatively at Atsuma while Zell scowled and crossed his arms.

"I could do a better job." He muttered sulkily. "What's so great about that anyway?"

"Stop acting like a jealous bitch." Seifer smirked.

"Fuck you..." Zell stuck out his tongue.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Reno called from the dent in the gate. Atsuma had pulled the bars away to make a small door.

"Can you see anything from there?" Vincent asked.

"Just another tunnel over here. This place sticks, I feel dirty and slimy. I think I broke a nail and I need a shower." Makoto snarled as he kicked some stones.

"Why are you complaining?" Atsuma sighed heavily.

"I'm allowed to complain." The blond snapped.

"This way guys!" Tidus called from another tunnel. "I can see something."

"What is it?" Reno went up to the blond boy.

"There are torches lining the walls." Tidus pointed towards them. "The Resistance must have their base down there."

"It's worth checking out." Baralai nodded.

Seifer, Vincent and Reno stepped forward to check out the tunnel. They walked down a slightly damp tunnel until they reached another chamber. There was a metal door at the other side. Atsuma and Baralai took the lead this time and stepped towards the door. They opened the door quickly to allow the sunlight to spill inside.

From where he stood Zell could hear a waterfall from beyond the door. When the party stepped out from the chamber they walked onto a platform that was lying within a large chasm. The waterfall was flowing from behind a large building that looked like the ruins of a castle. There was a ladder attached to another rocky platform and several large crates were cluttered around some tents.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice rang out. A female and two men emerged from behind some crates.

"We were sent by Mikil and Garret." Atsuma spoke up. "I'm Atsuma..."

"So you came to help us." The woman motioned for the men to lower their swords. "Please come with me."

"What is this place?" Reno asked.

"This used to be the domain of the Emperor of Fire when he was still active." The woman explained.

"So you guys took up residence right under your king's nose?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"It makes a good hiding place I suppose." Seifer admitted.

"There is another reason we took up residence here." The woman motioned for them to follow her across a large gap that had a plank of wood as a bridge.

"I can't see anything down there." Tidus glanced over the side.

"The waterfall goes somewhere. It could be a lake or something." Reno suggested.

"This place was built upon a large lake. The water acts as a barrier for this artefact." The woman reached a door at the bottom of the castle.

"What artefact?" Baralai asked.

The woman smiled then opened the door and motioned for the group to follow her through. They entered the main hall of the castle. People stood in small groups chatting amiably but stopped when they saw the visitors. The woman led them to the centre of the chamber where there was a large body of water surrounded by three stone pillars.

Within the body of water was a large red stone that looked like a glass shard. It was bright crimson in colour and floated within the water. Atsuma immediately backed away from the object. He felt a presence resonating from the object. He felt this somewhere before.

"What is that thing?" Reno stared at the object.

"This is why we came here. This is the Emperor's Magicore." Everyone stared at the floating artefact in stunned silence.

* * *

**Note-**I'm back everyone! I've been busy playing the Lord of the Rings online game lately. And I got Devil May Cry 4 to play. Nero is a cool character but Dante's still the king. I wish Vergil were still alive though. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I'll be back soon. 


	12. Promises To Keep

**Chapter Twelve **

**Promises To Keep**

**Kilika Island**

**Resistance Headquarters **

The Magicore looked for all intents and purposes a harmless object. It floated within its watery prison, a dull red glow emanating from it and yet Atsuma could feel the residual magic within it. It seemed that the object was simply dormant thanks to the water. There were people pointing at the object and making notes on it. The woman, who introduced herself as Sarah, led the group away from the Magicore towards the back of the chamber. The members of the Resistance stared at the party, mistrust and curiosity in their expressions.

Atsuma felt uncomfortable under all the staring. Reno nudged his arm and shot him a reassuring smile. Instantly the silver haired boy felt better and he smiled back. He could feel a blush painting his cheeks and he quickly looked away. Sarah took them into another room with a conference table in the middle of the room and two men sat there. One was short and looked like a garden gnome. Tidus stifled his laughter at that thought. The other was wearing armour and carrying a silver sword.

"This is our leader." Sarah introduced the man.

"You may leave us Sarah." The man waved her off. She bowed then left the room.

"So you are Atsuma, the only survivor of Bevelle." The man smiled.

"And you would be?" Atsuma crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you my name. I can't afford to become known to the King so you may refer to me as Leader. Everyone else does around here." The man smiled broadly.

"We'll this is my rescue party." Atsuma grinned then he introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Leader nodded.

"Why are you keeping a Magicore out there?" Zell spoke up.

"I figured you'd ask about that." Leader smirked.

"If Caliban finds out about it he'll want to use whatever force to take it back." Seifer muttered.

"The Magicore has unlimited power within it. We have been searching for a way to use that power. If we succeed we may be able to use magic again." Leader replied.

"But as long as you have it you're in danger from the king and the Queen of Ice." Vincent said.

"We have already considered that option. All that matters is that we cannot let the King awaken the Emperor of Fire." Leader stated.

"I agree with you but why keep the Magicore. It's a dangerous item." Baralai asked.

"Like I said we want to access magic." Leader replied.

"So you want Atsuma to kill the Emperor?" Makoto clarified. His bright eyes narrowed in distrust. Something was off here.

"We received intelligence concerning that right arm of yours." Leader glanced at the appendage.

"With a touch you can destroy and steal. What a magnificent power to have." The gnome man laughed gleefully.

"That guy creeps me out." Tidus shuddered. Zell wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

"Who are you?" Reno sniffed. His acid green eyes narrowed at the creepy guy.

"This is my advisor." Leader waved his hand. "His name is Hojo."

"I would love to investigate the power of his right arm." Hojo grinned.

"I bet you would." Atsuma muttered.

"I still think you should let Atsuma destroy the Magicore. It'll be easier that way." Baralai scowled at the looks Hojo was giving Atsuma.

"We shall discuss this later but you must be hungry." Leader smiled.

"Now why did he have to say that?" Makoto moaned. Atsuma's mismatched eyes were alight with glee.

"I'll take him." Reno offered.

"If you don't mind I want to ask you some more questions." Baralai asked. The Leader nodded then motioned for the others to leave.

"Hey Vince, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Seifer offered. The crimson eyed man smiled and nodded.

"So where's the cafeteria?" Atsuma rubbed his hands.

"Is that all you think about, yo?" Reno cocked an eyebrow. Atsuma blushed under that acid green gaze.

"Let's go already. That Hojo guys totally creeps me out." Makoto shivered. Zell and Tidus asked if there was a private room nearby.

"Can you please keep it in your pants?" Seifer cried.

"You know how crank I get when I don't get sex. Remember the last time?" Zell threatened.

"Oh yeah..." Seifer shivered. Zell was one nasty bitch when he was sex deprived. How Tidus put up with him was a mystery.

"Come on baby...you'll get your treat." Tidus nibbled on Zell's earlobe.

"Bye guys!" the little blond squeaked. They were told where to find a private room within the building. Seifer and Vincent left to get something to eat while Makoto approached the people around the Magicore.

"My treat, I'll get you some food." Reno offered.

"Sure." Atsuma grinned. Why was his heart pounding like this? It wasn't like the guy asked him out on a date.

They were escorted to the second level of the castle where the infirmary, cafeteria and bedrooms were located. They were taken up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a stone door. Their guide led them inside where a few people were already eating.

They glanced up for a few moments then went back to their meals. Reno went to the bar while Atsuma grabbed a chair at an empty table. Their guide left them alone when Reno came back with two plates of steaming hot meat and some refreshments. As soon as his plate was in front of him Atsuma immediately tucked in. Reno chuckled at his behaviour before eating his own meal.

"So where are you from anyway?" Atsuma asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Why do you wanna know?" Reno asked.

"You turn up with a Praetor who's been missing for ten years and you're going to a lot of lengths to help me. I was just curious." Atsuma shrugged.

"I guess we do owe you an explanation, yo." Reno replied steadily. "I doubt you'd believe us though."

"Try me man." Atsuma grinned.

"That ship we took you in? We came here from another world. Baralai lost ten years of his life because of Sokar. Trust me, he's very real." Reno drank the dark liquid in the cup he was holding.

"You know, I guess I should be more shocked but after all this..." Atsuma stared at his right arm. "The Hell-God that was banished from his home dimension is real and using the Devil Golems?"

"It has to be him. The Intel Baralai got made it clear about that." Green eyes narrowed slightly.

"That is totally crazy..." Atsuma muttered. "But what's your world called then?"

"My world is called Radiant Garden." Reno offered. Mismatched eyes glanced up at him.

"So what's it like there?" Atsuma bit into some meat.

"We've had our share of problems you could say but we're doing ok now. Seifer and Vincent grew up with me in the city." Reno smiled fondly at the memory.

"Did you have anyone special in Radiant Garden?" the silver haired man inquired. Reno felt his heart clench painfully.

"His name was Myde Almasy..." he whispered. Atsuma stopped eating and looked at the red head. "He was Seifer's little brother. He was a Sorcerer, one of the most powerful around."

"What happened?" Atsuma whispered.

"That fucker Sora happened." Reno spat out bitterly. "He was too powerful to fight so Myde tapped into some really dark magic shit. We stopped Sokar from ending the world but Myde's power took on a life of its own. Sokar used that and we..." Reno blinked back hot tears. "He died..."

"Oh god...I'm so sorry." Atsuma gulped down.

"Don't apologize. Once we find Sokar and finish him then I'll be at peace." Reno averted his eyes.

"What was Myde to you?" Atsuma asked gently.

"He was my everything." Reno whispered.

"Do you think I'll have to kill Toya?" Atsuma murmured brokenly. "He's been corrupted by the Queen of Ice's magic."

"I don't know." Reno answered truthfully. "I hope not but I can't say for sure especially when magic is brought into the mix."

"Well I'm not gonna think like that." Atsuma vowed. "We'll stop Sokar and the Devil Golems. It's as simple as that."

"Are you always this optimistic?" Reno smirked.

"That's me." Atsuma smiled brightly.

"So do you think they'll let you destroy the Magicore if we run out of options?" Reno asked.

"I'm gonna find out anyway." Atsuma swallowed the last of the bread. "But, once we save the world can I see your world?"

"You wanna see it?" Reno stared at his companion.

"Hell yeah!" Atsuma laughed. "I mean, I love Spira but I'd never pass up a chance to see what else is out there you know?"

"You really want to see it?" the red head smiled.

"Yeah and when we beat the bad guys the first world I wanna see is Radiant Garden. I bet Makoto and Toya would love it too." Atsuma chirped happily as he ate the rest of his meal.

"It's not just Radiant Garden." Reno said. "There are lots of places to see."

"What's the food like?" Atsuma asked innocently. Reno burst out laughing at that. "It's a perfectly innocent question."

"There's this one thing called Sea Salt ice cream." Reno replied. "I think you'd like it."

"Sea salt?" Atsuma scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"You've gotta try it first." Reno admonished.

"Ok then, it's a promise." Reno nodded. And for some strange reason he wasn't yet aware of the red head realized that it was a promise he wanted to keep.

* * *

**Note-**Not the longest chapter I've ever written but this is a break before the nastiness starts up again. You won't have to wait as long for the next one though. My sister has already thretened me with bodily violence if I don't get the next update in within the next two days. So enjoy and I'll see you soon. 


	13. Magicores and Devil Golems

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Magicores and Devil Golems**

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Kilika Island **

The food wasn't that bad. Seifer finished up his meal not long ago while Vincent continued to pick at the food before him. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was off with the gunman. Vincent was a naturally quiet person but since coming to this place he had gotten an aura of anxiety around him. Seifer didn't blame his friend for being worried.

They were no closer to finding Sokar and the Devil Golem would not be an easy enemy to defeat. It wouldn't help dwelling on things like that. At least this Resistance movement had the Magicore and with any luck the Emperor of Fire would never awaken. As Vincent continued to pick at his food Seifer sighed heavily then leaned forward and grasped one gloved hand. Crimson eyes glanced up in surprise then a tiny smile flittered across Vincent's smooth features.

"Before you ask I am fine Seifer. I was just thinking about everything that has happened since we arrived here." The gunman replied.

"I don't blame you man." Seifer waved his hand.

"At least we can make a plan of action now. Maybe we can reason with the king somehow." Vincent suggested.

"Do you think he'll listen to us?" the blond man raised a golden eyebrow.

"He might listen to Baralai. Even after ten years he still holds respect." The gunman answered.

"I feel bad for him. Ten years lost in the blink of an eye and he still goes on." Seifer shook his head.

"What do you think about Atsuma?" Vincent asked suddenly.

"He's a good kid. Too bad this had to happen to him." Green eyes were lowered.

"Do you think he can save his friend?" Vincent asked quietly.

"He's half Golem and he can suck the magic out of anyone he touches. I think we shouldn't underestimate the kid. Still we should keep an eye on him." Seifer answered truthfully.

"I think Reno's doing that." Vincent smirked.

"So you noticed too?" Seifer smiled.

"I may not say much but I am not blind. Atsuma likes him but Reno still's going through a rough time." Crimson eyes clouded with sadness.

"We're in the same boat as far as Myde is concerned." Seifer glanced into the glass containing water.

"I know he's not Myde but Demyx is a nice guy. I couldn't hate him for what happened. He never asked to be created." Vincent sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know." Seifer never blamed Demyx for what happened. He had been a victim as much as any of them.

"Chances are Atsuma will give him a good fucking. Gods know he ends it." Vincent said flippantly to which Seifer spat out his water all over the table.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Seifer cried when he was finished coughing.

"But its true isn't it?" Vincent teased.

"I didn't expect you to say it like that." By this time Seifer was laughing.

"And yet you agree with me." The gunman smiled widely. Seifer's breath caught in his throat. Vincent always did have a beautiful smile.

"I suppose so..." Seifer grinned.

"One thing I am thankful for is that the Leader managed to get Zell and Tidus a private room." Vincent sipped some water.

"Zell can be a total bitch when he doesn't get laid." Seifer shivered slightly. The last time he denied letting Zell get any action the small blond had almost broken his kneecaps.

"As if Tidus can deny him anything." Vincent remarked. It was true though. The Blitzer couldn't say no to Zell even if he wanted to.

"I wonder where Baralai has gotten to." The red eyed man remarked suddenly.

"Probably trying to get the Leader to let us destroy the Magicore." Seifer shrugged.

"I know they want to use magic again but the risk is too great." Vincent affirmed. After a few moments Seifer stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night." The blond sighed tiredly. "I'll treat you to breakfast tomorrow."

"It's a date then." With that Vincent left the room, leaving behind a blushing and grinning Seifer Almasy.

* * *

**Zanarkand Ruins**

**The Ice Shrine **

Far to the north, in the ruins of Zanarkand, the Queen of Ice stood within an icy shrine created by her magic. She smiled silkily at her pretty Magicore but was rewarded with a hateful glare. The boy was strong minded and not easily controlled but that did not matter to her. He was still her Magicore and it would only be a matter of time before the magic ran its course through his body.

Now she had plans to put into motion. The Emperor of Fire expected to be resurrected within a few days and once he awoke the plan would begin to move forward in motion. The boy Atsuma was getting stronger. She could feel the raw primal power emanating from his right arm, it filled her with hope.

"Don't get that look on your face Toya." The Queen of Ice cooed lovingly. Just the sound of her voice made him wince.

"Fuck you..." he spat angrily.

"Now that isn't very mice Toya. And would you please stop trying to get your friend to kill you." The Queen sighed dramatically.

"Atsuma will stop you; I'll make sure of it." The dark haired boy snarled.

"By making him hate you enough to kill you?" the Queen laughed. "His loyalty to you sickens me."

"I don't care how long it takes but I'll make him destroy me." Toya vowed.

"And here I thought you'd want him to save you. You're dashing hero rushing in to sweep you off your feet." The Queen circled her Magicore.

"What are you talking about?" Toya averted his icy blue eyes.

"We are linked now through my magic. I can see every sordid detail concerning your feelings for Atsuma. You can't hide the truth from me." The Queen folded her arms across her chest.

"It doesn't matter..." Toya whispered.

"But it matters to you my dear sweet Toya. He never looks at you the way you want him to. But I think he looks at that pretty red head that way." The Queen laughed when she saw the look on Toya's face.

"You can't know that." he hissed angrily.

"My dear Toya, Devil Golems were created by humans, we have knowledge of the human heart and their fickle emotions. It seems like Atsuma prefers red heads." She laughed gaily.

"Shut up." Toya snarled desperately.

"Why would I lie to you? If you want him to hate you then hurt that red haired rival of yours." The Queen placed a hand on Toya's shoulder. "It will be so much easier to cast him aside. You have the power to destroy him you know. You can have Atsuma for yourself, just like you always wanted."

"No!" Toya grabbed his now throbbing hand. It felt like icy talons trying to dig their claws into his brain.

"You can destroy him. Take back what you wish for. Just use my power to do that." The Queen commanded.

"I...can't...I..." Toya fell to his knees. He was in so much pain.

"Just release my power and destroy them. Take what you want." The Queen hissed as her magic clawed over his body and into his mind.

"Yes my Queen." Toya stood up. His eyes were blank, like a dolls and his voice almost mechanical. There was only one thing he wanted now. Images of a red head with emerald green eyes filled his mind and it only fuelled the jealous rage in his heart. He wanted that man to die.

**Kilika Island**

**Resistance Headquarters **

By nightfall most of the Resistance members had fallen asleep while the rest patrolled the perimeter of the ruins for any sign of intruders. The night progressed without incident and just as dawn crept over the horizon Baralai took this time to awaken and wander around the ruins. He had always been an early riser.

The former leader of Bevelle pulled his emerald green coat around his thin body as he left the interior of the ruins. He made his way to the top of the building where some of the men and women were patrolling the area. The sunlight was just beginning to peak over the horizon signalling the beginning of a new day. The amber eyed man sat down on a crate and stared out across the valley that the ruin had been built within.

He had spent last night trying to convince the Leader that keeping the Magicore was a bad idea. He could understand their need to use magic again but as long as the power source for the Devil Golem remains intact then there remains the chance that it could be stolen. He had given up when the man and his friend Hojo refused to listen to anything he had to say. He stared out across the valley and felt at peace again. Soon enough the rest would awaken and then the choice would have to be made. Maybe they could destroy the Devil Golem without having to sacrifice the Magicore.

"Baralai?" a voice asked. He turned to see Makoto standing at the other side of the walkway. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Just thinking and I have always been an early riser. What about you?" Baralai asked.

"I couldn't really sleep." Makoto shrugged. "With everything that's happening I can't relax anymore."

"I know how you feel." The white haired man smiled gently.

"So what do you think about all this?" Makoto glanced at the man. "Something feels off to me."

"You don't trust the Leader?" Baralai asked.

"The Magicore is far too dangerous. If they had any sense they'd destroy that thing." Makoto examined his nails.

"Well we can't force them. We should go see the king about this though." Baralai sighed heavily.

"I agree...hey, what's that?" Makoto pointed to a rocky platform below them. He could see a group of people wearing silver armour gathering down there.

"I don't like the looks of this." Baralai muttered. Makoto followed the man to the edge of the walkway.

"Oh my god." Baralai whispered when he saw the armoured men attack the Resistance members. "Those are Caliban's men."

"They know about the Magicore. We have to warn the others." Makoto cried then turned and ran back into the building.

The fight for the Magicore was about to begin.


	14. The Siege

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Siege**

**Kilika Island**

**Resistance Headquarters **

By the time Makoto and Baralai made it down into the building the others were already awake and eating breakfast. Seifer and Vincent were just leaving the cafeteria in time to see Makoto come running down the hallways. He ran past the concerned duo but Baralai stopped and hurriedly explained the situation to them. Vincent took off to find Zell and Tidus while Seifer went looking for Reno and Atsuma.

Baralai noticed that some people were gathering around the Magicore so he quickly made his way to them. If the knights were here for the artefact then they would have to fight them off quickly. The amber eyed man saw Atsuma and Reno exit from the conference room along with Seifer, the Leader and Hojo. The man was grinning as he stared at Atsuma's right arm. Baralai couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body.

"What's going on here?" Leader demanded.

"Makoto and I spotted some of Caliban's knights coming this way." Baralai said quickly. "They must be after the Magicore."

"You can't know that." Leader grunted. Reno had to restrain himself from hitting the man.

"It doesn't matter what they're after. Those guys are here already and you need to fight." The red head pointed out.

"We can help you fight them." Atsuma offered.

"But most of these people don't know how to fight." Leader yelled angrily.

"Then you have to tell them. The Emperor of Fire will wake up if you don't protect that thing." Baralai pointed at the Magicore.

"I'll go and organize them." Reno muttered as he stared at the Leader warily.

"You can't do that!" Leader yelled.

"Have you got any better ideas?" Baralai countered. "Because those knights will come in here and you have got to fight."

"It seems to me that Baralai wants to replace you as the leader." Hojo giggled inanely.

"That is not the situation at all!" the silver haired man was losing patience. "We need to fight them off."

"Baralai!" Atsuma called. "Zell and Tidus have gone out to see how far the knights have advanced."

"Look, you can fight or help but we need to do something now." with that Baralai turned to face the gathered crowd.

"What's going on?" one woman demanded.

"Caliban's knights are here." Baralai said firmly. "My guess is that they want the Magicore. I need your help to stave them off."

"You want us to fight?" a man cried out.

"I know I'm asking a lot but if you don't help us the Magicore will be taken and another Devil Golem will be free." Baralai pleaded.

"But we don't know how to fight. And what if the Queen of Ice comes here!" another person shouted.

"My friends and I can stop them but we need your help to guard the Magicore. No matter what happens that artefact cannot leave this place." Baralai affirmed. "I need you all to do this."

"I'll help you." A woman volunteered.

"If we give up now we're all dead." A man nodded. "I'll help." Soon everyone around him wanted to help.

"Grab whatever weapon you can find and stay by the Magicore." Baralai instructed. He turned back to see the Leader scowling at him in obvious anger.

"It seems to me like you want to take control." the man spat out.

"Stop acting like a child and help." Baralai admonished then he turned and went to find the others.

"This could be a problem." Hojo muttered to the Leader.

"As long as he's here we can't put the plan in motion." Leader scowled angrily. "I need to think of something."

"If we're lucky the knights will finish him off." Hojo giggled. Leader rolled his eyes then went about handing out weapons.

By the time Tidus and Zell came back everyone was armed and ready to fight just in time. The knights were already on the cliff side making their way towards the entrance to the ruins. Reno, Atsuma, Seifer and Vincent were already getting prepared for the fight. The knights were a scouting party so there was only a few of them to deal with.

Hopefully they could stop them before even one escaped back to the king. Baralai, Zell, Makoto and Tidus remained indoors along with the Resistance group. They would defend the Magicore from the intruders. Meanwhile, outside, Reno stared at the approaching knights. No doubt that they too could use Enchantments and he had no idea how tough they would be to fight.

"There they are!" one knight yelled.

"I'd go home if I were you." Seifer warned. He held his Gunblade in both hands, one finger on the trigger of the weapon.

"Hand over the boy." An armoured man asked stiffly.

"Over our dead boys." Reno replied flippantly.

"If that is your wish." The knight challenged. He and three others readied their weapons.

Reno conjured up a fireball and sent it crashing into the leader of the group. The red head attacked him the knight quickly just as the man used his water Enchantment to fend off the fire. Atsuma balled his fists then attacked the second man who was coming towards him. He managed to break the guy's sword in two after grabbing the blade in both hands.

He didn't feel the blade slicing into his flesh. Vincent stood at the back firing at one of the knights who was using his light Enchantment to create a shield around his body. It was a good thing bullets could still penetrate it. Seifer was locked in a sword fight with another knight. He backhanded the man a hard as he could then drove Hyperion through the guy's chest when he was lying on the ground.

Reno blasted another fire ball at his opponent and succeeded in knocking him off the edge of the cliff. He winced as he heard the man's screams as he vanished into the darkness below. Vincent managed to shoot another man through the helmet and he collapsed in a pool of blood. Atsuma managed to knock his opponent out cold with a solid punch to the head. The group breathed harshly after the brief fight then glanced upwards towards the upper cliff tops when they heard someone shouting. They saw another scouting group moving towards the ruins.

"We have to get back inside." Vincent called as he made his way towards the door.

"How many of them are there?" Seifer wondered aloud.

"Let's worry about the Magicore first." Atsuma said. The others nodded and followed him back into the ruins.

Inside the building some of the knights invaded from the upper levels. Zell and Tidus had engaged three of the knights on the upper level while Baralai and Makoto stayed with the Magicore. The effeminate blond had already defeated two men with his daggers and Baralai was busy curing and shielding the men and women around him.

Four more knights arrived from the other side of the upper levels and they easily cut through the Resistance members. Atsuma summoned up the Phoenix and sent the fiery bird towards the scouting party. Every one of them was incinerated in an instant. Vincent fired at one of the knight coming up behind Baralai with a raised sword.

"You're not getting the Magicore." Atsuma snarled. "Leave these people alone."

"We have our orders." A knight replied.

"Then I'll just have to beat them." A man called out. The guy wasn't wearing the silver armour. He was that man Atsuma and the others saw in Macalania Woods.

"You were near Bevelle." Makoto cocked his head to the side.

"The name is Ooka. And now I'm going to take the Magicore." The man laughed.

"Not if we can help is." Atsuma raised his fists.

"Then I'll just have to kill your friends." The man sighed dramatically.

"Dream on pal." Reno hissed through gritted teeth.

Ooka smirked then raised his hand as he summoned up a Golem into battle. He called up two of them; both were wearing black and purple battle armour and carrying long swords stained red with blood. The Golems moved towards Atsuma and Makoto, both Enchanters already gathering their power for the fight.

Atsuma allowed the fire magic to flow through his arms down to his hands until they were encased in white hot flames. He slammed his fists into the nearest Golem and sent it flying across the chamber. Makoto managed to use his light Enchantment to create a temporary shield around himself and Atsuma. The second Golem sent a bolt of dark energy at Makoto with enough force to send the man reeling back. His body hit the stone pillar near the Magicore.

Gathering up his energy Atsuma summoned up the Phoenix again to burn the two Golems to ash. He managed to destroy one Golem and badly injure the other one. Baralai healed the blond Enchanter just as Vincent fired enough bullets into the Golem to kill it. Ooka snarled in rage then he brought up his sword to a defensive stance.

Makoto stepped forward again and raised his twin daggers to attack. The metal of the blades clashed together causing sparks to fly in all directions. Reno, Seifer and Vincent were able to stop the last of the scouting party while Zell and Tidus were taking care of the wounded people. Atsuma sent fireballs towards Ooka only to have them repelled by water. The knight slashed Makoto across the arm. Blood dripped to the floor steadily and a scream tore from Makoto's mouth.

"Get down!" Vincent yelled at the others. Everyone dropped in time for him to send two large black energy bolts at Ooka. The man screamed when his body collided sharply with the stone wall.

"We got rid of the scouts." Reno informed Atsuma. "I think we're safe now."

"You're not going to win this." Ooka gasped out.

"We won't let you revive the Devil Golem." Baralai stated.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it. If you think you've won this you're sadly mistaken." Ooka smiled sadistically. "You have no idea."

"Dammit!" Reno yelled when Ooka used water to hit the group and buy himself time to escape.

"At least the Magicore is safe." Baralai murmured.

"No thanks to you." Leader approached him and all went quiet.

"What the fuck are you on?" Seifer snarled.

"It's strange that a former Praetor turns up after ten years and so soon after his arrival the knights appear to steal the Magicore." Leader smiled as he crossed his arms.

"You can't seriously be blaming Baralai!" Tidus yelled.

"He may want his throne back. Now that Bevelle is gone he'll take the next best thing." Leader stated. The people around him looked convinced.

"This is madness." Vincent sniffed. "Baralai helped you."

"He wanted to help himself." The Leader spat out. "Men, arrest him and put him in the cell."

"You can't do this!" Makoto protested. Baralai was already being taken away.

"If you make any kind of attempt to free him I'll have him executed."

The Leader warned then he turned away and a smile was visible on his face. Everything was going according to plan.


	15. Reading Between The Lines

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Reading Between The Lines**

**The Ice Shrine**

**Zanarkand Ruins**

The Queen of Ice was nothing if not patient. She plotted things down to the finest detail, leaving nothing to chance. Of course the interference of those pesky Sorcerers put a dent in her plans. But none of that mattered anymore now that Sokar had returned to her. Her God, reduced to a mere transparent existence, was body making plans of his own.

He often took a human as a host so he could move freely about but the body soon became ill and died within a few days of the possession. He had been cursed to exist within the bloodline of Baralai's family and only they could sustain him.When he had taken Myde as his host the sheer amount of dark magic allowed him to remain within the body but eventually that too would have died like all the others. He had to get that body back.

Now he was within the body of a young boy from Mount Gagazet, the mountain that acted as the silent sentinel over Zanarkand. The boy was already dying so it was just a matter of time. Sokar approached the Queen of Ice then he turned his red gaze upon her Magicore. He didn't like that she took a human as her power source but the boy did possess the blood of the Ancients.

He could still be of some use. Toya was sitting on the snowy shrine, his gaze distant as he thought of his friend no doubt. The Queen was already gaining a strong influence over him but Toya was determined to get Atsuma to kill him. Sokar barely acknowledged this. All that mattered to him was getting back his original host body and using Atsuma to reawaken the Last One.

The fact that the Final Key was here just made things all the sweeter. Sokar had made it clear that he would deal with Reno Sinclair himself when the time came. The red head was still his property so he would deal with him. The others of this little party were a mere inconvenience.

He would let the Queen decide their fate if she so wished. Sokar stared around the Ice Shrine that the Queen had created. The last time he had been in this place the Machina War had reached its conclusion and with a single shot from their ultimate weapon they eliminated every life within the city. Too bad they destroyed the weapon upon realising its sheer power.

"What would you have me do my Lord?" the Queen floated towards Sokar.

"I've been thinking about my Key. He may still have some value but his defiance cannot go unpunished." Sokar turned his blood red eyes upon Toya.

"Do you wish me to bring him here?" the Queen questioned.

"No…awaken the Emperor of Fire and make sure Baralai and his party reach him. Give Reno the chance to taste the power of a Devil Golem." Sokar smiled at the Queen.

"As you wish me Lord." the Queen bowed then backed away.

"Kill the others if you wish but Baralai and Atsuma must remain alive at all costs." Sokar threw Toya an acidic glare.

"I will not fail you." The Queen promised.

"You never have my dear Queen. Now leave me. This body is about to fail me." Sokar waved her off.

"Come along Toya, we're going on a trip." The Queen pulled her Magicore to his feet.

"I'll get him to kill me, I promise you that." He spat at her.

"Stop with the empty threats." the Queen pouted. "It is most unbecoming of you." Toya said nothing as the Queen bowed before Sokar once more than left the Ice Shrine with Toya in tow.

* * *

**Resistance Headquarters**

**Kilika Island **

"I can't believe that guy!" Seifer kicked the leg of the bed angrily. "What a fucking coward. Staying back and letting everyone else fight then placing blame when things go to shit!"

"We have to do something." Atsuma paced around the room. "There's no way they can lay this on Baralai."

"We all know that but those people will listen to the Leader." Vincent pointed out.

"That guy's a total asshole anyway." Tidus snarled angrily.

"So what are we gonna do guys?" Zell asked.

"I'll go talk to Baralai, see how he's doing." Seifer suggested.

"I'm going to ask around. I wanna see what the people think of their fearless leader." Makoto crossed his arms.

"You guys stay here. I'm gonna go check out the perimeter." Reno grabbed his weapon. "I won't be long." The red head left the room.

"We need to find some kind of evidence that Baralai is innocent." Tidus ran a hand through his unruly golden locks.

"Let's split up and ask around some more. It has to do with that Magicore. That thing is what's keeping these people here anyway." Makoto said.

"It'll be night soon anyway. Once everyone is asleep we can have a proper look around." Zell glanced around the room.

"So it's agreed then. Report back here at nightfall." Vincent got up and left the room with Seifer close behind.

Atsuma and Makoto left to ask around about the Leader while Tidus and Zell split up to ask about the Magicore. Although none of them had talked about it they knew that if they couldn't find the evidence then they would have to break Baralai out of jail and leave. The last thing they wanted was casualties but if it came to getting Baralai out of jail then they would be left with little choice.

Reno left the ruin behind then made his way across the gorge to the entrance of the mines. There was something off about this whole setup and he was going to fight out what that was. Slipping easily through the mine entrance Reno made his way back to where the party first entered the mines. The knight had to have entered from that side of the tunnel. Maybe they left something behind he could use.

The red head traversed through the rocks until he reached the other end of the mine shaft. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming from the other side. Moving quickly he hid behind a large boulder and peeked out when voices began to echo throughout the cavern. He saw a group of knights walking into the mine then Ooka appeared. He was talking to someone just out of sight of the mine entrance. Finally Ooka moved and the person he was talking to came into view. Hojo was chatting excitedly to Ooka about something.

Reno felt sick to his stomach. This guy was selling the Resistance out. He felt his rage bubbling up to the surface but he couldn't attack them without back up. He needed to get back to the others and warn them.

"So the Magicore will be ours within the hour correct?" Ooka asked smugly.

"Everything is set sir. Now that the people are blaming Baralai for the attack we can lift the Magicore without any of them noticing," Hojo giggled.

"What about Baralai's friends?" Ooka questioned stiffly.

"It won't matter once we have the Magicore." Hojo replied. Reno held his breath as the two men left the mine.

"This is bad." Reno muttered then he moved away from the boulder. The knights were already gone leaving him with a clear path to run back to the ruins.

"Looks like we have a rat." Ooka's voice called out. Reno stopped then turned back to see Ooka and Hojo standing at the tunnel entrance.

"You really don't wanna fight me guys." Reno warned. Hojo simply smiled then brought up his right hand as a dark energy bolt encased the appendage.

"We're not going to fight you." The little man said. "But he is."

Reno groaned as a Golem appeared from the dark bolt. It was the ugliest thing he had ever seen in his life. The creature was the size of a man and had a long red tail that was covered in scabs and boils. Its left arm was as long and thick as its body while the right one looked like a normal arm.

Its head was large and round and covered in boils and oozing pus. Reno fought back the urge to vomit as the overpowering smell of roasting flesh drifted up his nostrils. Gripping his baton Reno allowed his fire Enchantment to gather on his hands but he doubted that it would do any good. The Golem had fire coming out of its skin.

Reno dodged an incoming attack from the Golem then jabbed the creature in the stomach. He caught sight of Ooka and Hojo running from the mine. Scowling the red head moved aside as the Golem whipped its tail across and hit him in the chest. Reno landed near some rocks that jabbed him in the back.

Getting back on his feet he ran towards the Golem, his arms pumping for speed. His baton slammed into the Golem's head and sent it sprawling across the chamber. Reno dodged another incoming fireball that made some rocks explode behind him. Reno moaned as he moved his left arm. He felt blood stain his skin thanks to the gash on his arm.

"I don't have time for this shit." Reno snarled angrily. He attacked the Golem at full strength then stabbed the beast in the stomach with his EMR.

He didn't bother to wait and see if he defeated the Golem. He hissed against the pain searing across his arm. He ran back through the mine tunnel then stopped when he reached the exit. The knights were nowhere in sight.

Reno felt apprehension seize his heart before he ran across the gorge and back into the ruins. When he yanked open the door and stopped, his green eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. The Resistance members had gathered around the water prison and they were all yelling. The Magicore was gone.

"What the hell happened here?" Reno yelled as he approached the group.

"There was an explosion on the roof. We went to investigate and when we came down here the Magicore was gone." Seifer explained quickly.

"We had to fight off some more of those knights though." Makoto said.

"Where's the Leader? Hojo is working with the knights." Reno gritted his teeth.

"That's the thing. The fearless Leader has gone missing." Vincent scowled.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Zell screamed as the little blond stormed out of the back room.

"That's the other thing." Atsuma murmured. "Tidus is missing too."

"I found this by the water cell." Zell held up Tidus' silver necklace, the gift Zell had given him for his birthday.

"You think Leader took him?" Reno asked.

"I'm sure of it and when I find him I'm gonna make him beg for a quick death." Zell snarled. When he was angry Zell could make even Bahamut shiver. Reno almost felt sorry for the Leader.


	16. Paved With Good Intentions

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Paved With Good Intentions **

**Kilika Island**

**Resistance Headquarters **

Zell Dincht didn't bother to wait for the others. He was seeing red and the need to break something was overpowering. The Magicore was gone and Tidus had been taken. Whoever did this was going to wish for a quick death when Zell caught up with them. Seifer and Vincent had gone to convince the others of this Resistance to release Baralai. Now that their Leader was missing and the Devil Golem's power source was missing the people were willing to listen to reason. 

Zell was pacing around the entrance to the ruins, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought down the urge to run into the mines and find his boyfriend. He hoped the Leader was responsible. It would give him an excuse to beat the shit out of the rat bastard. Zell bit back a cry that was bubbling up. He needed to do something now. The longer they stayed here the further the Magicore and Tidus were taken from them.

"Zell!" Baralai's voice called to him. Blue eyes settled on the ex-Praetor. "I heard what happened."

"They let you go." Zell breathed out his relief. 

"They don't want the Magicore in the hands of the king anymore than we do." Baralai shrugged. 

"We need to do something now Lai." Zell paced anxiously. 

"I know and I'm going with you." Baralai placed a hand on Zell's arm. "We'll get him back."

"Seifer and I will stay here in case more knights come back." Vincent said.

"Atsuma and Makoto will come with us. Reno said he managed to injure a Golem pretty badly. Let's hope he finished the job." Baralai explained. 

"Good luck guys." Reno nodded. 

Zell thanked him then he left the building and ran towards the entrance to the mines. Baralai, Atsuma and Makoto were hot on his heels as he ran through the wet cavern. He pumped his arms for more speed, the adrenaline coursing through his body and boasting his strength. When he reached the exit of the mines he noticed that the place was deserted. 

There was a smouldering corpse nearby, probably the Golem that Reno fought. Zell stopped when he saw movement coming from the other side of the valley. Gritting his teeth Zell made his way with slow deliberate movements towards the group of knights stationed within the valley. He stopped when he was within a few feet of them.

"So you guys got her sooner than I expected." Ooka smiled. 

"Where's Tidus?" Zell snarled. Ooka raised an eyebrow then stepped aside. On the ground behind him was Tidus lying on his side, his hands bound behind his back and a bruise blossoming across his cheek. Blood had stained his nose.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Zell narrowed his eyes. 

"He wouldn't stop fighting and yelling. It got quite annoying so I shut him up." Leader emerged from the nearby building. 

"I am going to kill you." Zell said in a calm voice that sent cold shivers down the man's spine.

"Why did you take the Magicore?" Baralai asked.

"What can I say? Money talks." Leader replied. He was holding a small bag that held the cash he was promised.

"You took the Magicore for money? Do you have shit for brains?" Makoto yelled. 

"Look, when the Emperor of Fire destroys the Queen of Ice everything will be fine. The king can control the Devil Golem." The Leader waved them off.

"It won't work. Only a pure blood Ancient can control Devil Golems." Makoto said.

"I think you underestimate our king." Ooka raised his sword.

"Or you're just a complete moron." Atsuma replied. 

"It doesn't matter what I think. Time for you to die." Ooka snarled then he summoned up two Golems. 

Zell cracked his knuckles as the armoured Golems stepped forward to protect their master. Baralai was gathering his energy for the curing magic he would have to protect while Atsuma and Makoto got ready for a fight. Zell attacked first by slamming his fist into the head of the first Golem. The creature fell to the ground with a hard thud while the second one slashed Zell across the arm with its sword. 

Atsuma used a fireball to disarm the Golem quickly. Makoto didn't want to waste anymore time. Gathering up his strength the blond converged all his energies into a spear made of light. He threw the spear into the chest of the nearest Golem, incinerating the creature instantly. Baralai used his staff to strike Ooka viciously across the face then jabbed him in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain.

Zell reached down and grabbed the Golem by the arm. Pulling him up Zell slammed his fist repeatedly into the armoured head until the metal cracked. Breathing hard the little blond tossed the broken Golem aside and stomped towards the now pale looking leader. The man was grasping at his sword but Zell was quicker. 

The martial artist grabbed the man's wrist and with a vicious twist snapped the bone. The Leader fell to his knees screaming in agony. Atsuma used his magic to create a volley of fireballs. He destroyed the next two Golems that Ooka summoned up. Zell turned towards the building where he saw Hojo standing at the entrance. He was holding the Magicore.

"I am so gonna kick your ass!" Zell yelled. 

"Just try something boy then you can bury your lover in the morning." Hojo warned. The little weasel was kneeling next to Tidus with a dagger pressed to that slender throat. 

"I swear if you hurt him..." Zell was seething with rage.

"I doubt you can do anything." Hojo smirked. What either of them failed to notice was that Tidus had woken up.

"If you kill him then I'll have nothing left to lose." Zell stalked towards the man. Before they could react Tidus lifted his head and sank his teeth into Hojo's hand. The man screamed and tore his hand back.

"The Magicore!" Atsuma yelled when Hojo dropped it. The silver haired man darted forward to grab the artefact. As soon as his fingers touched the hot surface his vision was blinded.

"What the hell?" Atsuma yelled when he opened his eyes. "He was floating in a vast space. Endless stars were above him and red mist surrounded his body.

"Follow my command...proceed." a disembodied voice said. 

"Who are you?" Atsuma called. 

"I am the master. You are my pawn." The voice answered. 

"I'm nobody's pawn." Atsuma stated.

"I have been with you since you were naught but a baby. We have been together all your life." The voice answered. 

"What do you want?"Atsuma tried to see if there was anything in the darkness around him.

"My servant comes." The voice sounded amused. Before Atsuma could ask another voice emerged from the darkness.

"I serve you my Lord." The voice was raspy. 

"Who the hell are you?" Atsuma threw up his hands.

"I am the Emperor of Fire." The voice answered.

"The Emperor? But you're asleep!" Atsuma cried. "Unless you can talk through the Magicore."

"I have answered my master's call. What do you wish of me?" the Emperor questioned. 

"The Queen has awoken. You know what to do." The voice answered. 

"Of course my Lord." The Emperor replied. 

"Wait! What's going on?" Atsuma cried out.

"Follow my command...proceed." the voice answered then Atsuma screamed as hot pain tore through his skull.

Zell watched in shock when Atsuma fell to the ground after touching the Magicore. However Hojo reached for his dagger and was making a move to stab Tidus when Zell made his own move. He kicked the man in the chest hard enough to break a few ribs. Hojo crashed against the rocks and slumped to the ground. 

Baralai and Makoto managed to stop the Golems and Ooka was on his knees, his arm was injured and his sword broken. Zell pulled Tidus from the ground and undid the bonds holding him. His eyes were slightly unfocused but he smiled when he saw Zell.

"I knew you'd kick his ass." Tidus grinned then he coughed violently.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Zell gasped when he noticed that Tidus had a few cuts on his neck and across his left cheek. Zell pressed a butterfly kiss against bloodied lips. Tidus moaned in pleasure.

"I'll be ok." Tidus murmured when Zell pulled back. "Is Atsuma fine?" 

"He's coming round." Baralai answered. Makoto had promptly knocked Ooka out cold.

"My head..." Atsuma groaned out. "What happened?"

"You touched the Magicore and passed out." Baralai explained. 

"I...I heard this voice. The Emperor of Fire talked to me." Atsuma shivered. He got to his feet and gripped the Magicore.

"Oh no..." Makoto groaned when he spotted the item. "Atsuma you moron you broke it!" 

"What?" Atsuma glanced down at the item in his hands and then he noticed that there was a large crack in it. "Maybe we can glue it back together."

"It's a Magicore not a vase!" Makoto yelled. 

"Ahh!" Atsuma screamed. Baralai managed to grab the artefact. "My arm!" 

"This isn't good." Zell pulled Tidus to his feet.

"Well look at this Toya." The Queen of Ice descended from above them. "They have the Emperor's power source for us."

"Yes my Queen." Toya replied in a mechanical voice. 

"Toya?" Makoto whispered. He couldn't believe his eyes. Cold ice eyes fell on Makoto and shock registered on that beautiful face.

"Makoto...but I thought you died..." Toya whispered. He felt his heart beat faster and something akin to joy burst within him. 

"Your Queen turned me into a popsicle." Makoto spat.

"Toya!" Atsuma ran towards his friend. "I'll get you away from her. Just hang on ok?" 

"What makes you think I wish to be saved?" Toya smirked. 

"Did she freeze your brain cells? Toya, this is crazy!" Makoto tried to reason with the man.

"It would've been better if you remained frozen." Toya said viciously. Makoto gulped down the lump in his throat but the hot tears slid down his cheeks all the same.

"You don't mean that." Makoto gasped.

"What makes you think I enjoyed having a clingy, whining little menace like you following me everywhere?" Toya said nastily. 

"Stop it!" Atsuma screamed. "This isn't you Toya!" 

"Enough talking and hand over the Magicore." The Queen interrupted. "And I will kill the others before you can do anything." 

"Don't do it Atsuma." Baralai warned. The Queen laughed before gliding down and stood before Zell and Tidus.

"I can destroy them easily. They can remain frozen in time, forever." The Queen ran a finger down Zell's face. The little blond cried out as icy pain shot across his face.

"Leave them alone!" Atsuma pleaded. He took the Magicore from Baralai. "Just leave them alone."

"If you wish to fight then come to the Temple of Fire." The Queen took the artefact. "I'm sure the Emperor is dying to meet you."

The group watched helplessly as the Queen and Toya vanished along with the Magicore. Baralai glanced at the others and he could see their conviction. 

They had to get to the Temple of Fire. 

"We only wanted to protect out people." Ooka gasped out. He had seen what had transpired. "We only had the best intentions."

"You know what they say..." Zell said bitterly. "The road to hell is paved with good intentions."


	17. The Temple Of Fire

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Temple Of Fire**

**Kilika Island**

**Kilika Port**

When Baralai and the others returned to the ruins they had taken the Leader and Hojo with them. They had little time to spare but the Resistance deserved some sort of justice. When the pathetic excuse for a man was thrown to his former group of followers they set upon him like wolves to meat. Baralai asked what they planned to do with him but he did ask that they do not spill blood. Too many have died already.

After gathering up supplies and any other materials essential to their plan the group left the ruins and made their way back to the mine tunnels. It would take them at least two hours to walk back to Kilika Port then they would have to go through Kilika Woods to reach the Temple of Fire. Seifer, Vincent, Reno and Baralai walked ahead while Atsuma stayed behind with a solemn looking Makoto. The usually chatty blond was eerily quiet but Atsuma could not fault him for that.

"He didn't mean it you know." The silver haired man murmured softly.

"I suppose not." Makoto replied in a strained voice.

"We'll get him back. He's saying those things for a reason Makoto." Atsuma tried to sound hopeful.

"They were true though." Makoto brushed tears from his face.

"Don't even think like that Makoto." Atsuma warned his friend. "The Queen is using him for her Magicore. Don't believe what he says."

"But it's hard not to." The blond said angrily.

"Listen, when we get him back I'll kick his ass for making you cry." Atsuma declared.

"I wasn't crying!" Makoto yelped. "Well...maybe just a little."

"Oh please you reminded me of the Luca Falls." The fist fighter laughed.

"Blow me." Makoto growled.

"I thought you preferred dark haired guys." The student giggled. Makoto blushed red then moved on.

By the time the group made it back to Kilika Port the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. The townspeople moved back into their homes when the party entered the town. Glancing to the woods Baralai saw that the Temple of Fire had smoke billowing from the structure.

The Queen of Ice would already be at the temple but she might not have revived the Emperor yet. By nature the Devil Golems would fight one another until there was nothing left around them. Unwilling to waste any more time in town the group made their way to the Town Gates. Baralai led the way into the woods and along the stone pathway that acted as a direct route to the Temple of Fire. There were no guards in the vicinity but several trees were now encased in ice which meant only one thing.

The party climbed a set of marble steps when they came to the end of the pathway. The steps had ice across them making the climb more than a little slippery. Bodies littered the top of the staircase, their faces forever frozen in terror at what they had seen before their deaths. Tearing his gaze away Baralai motioned for the others to follow him up the 

second flight of steps that would take them to the entrance of the temple. When they reached the entrance they stopped. The Queen of Ice was there, Toya was by her side and he was holding an old man wearing a red robe and a golden crown on his head. The man was unconscious.

"So you've finally come." The Queen sighed happily. "And I thought you got too afraid."

"We won't let you wake the Emperor." Zell challenged. He was just itching for a chance to smack that cocky grin off her face.

"If that is your wish then you are more than welcome to try." The Queen offered.

"Who's that guy?" Tidus nodded towards the man.

"This would be King Caliban. A descendent of the Ancients and the only one capable of opening the door to the chamber." The Queen smiled.

"But Toya is an Ancient. Why do you need him?" Atsuma asked.

"Caliban's bloodline is the only one capable of accessing the chamber. It was a safety measure put in place long ago." The Queen replied.

"Why do you continue to fight? If you wish her dead then kill me." Toya smirked coldly.

"Follow us into the temple. Fight the Emperor if you want." The Queen interrupted. She turned and vanished into the temple along with Toya and Caliban.

"If she wakes him up they'll start another Golem War. They'll destroy everything." Makoto cried.

"I don't get that." Seifer frowned. "If she wants to rule the world then why destroy it in the first place?"

"Maybe to start over? Build the world in her image." Vincent suggested.

"It doesn't matter. We have to stop her." Reno made his way to the temple.

"I think we should follow him." Atsuma ran after the red head.

Once the rest where inside they entered into a large circular chamber. Statues of men and women wearing battle armour and carrying various weapons adorned the chamber along with brazens spurting blue flames. Banners hung from the ceiling pattered with the symbols of Kilika Island. At the other end of the chamber was a set of stairs leading up towards a stone door. Reno was already making his way up towards the door, his pace never faltering for a moment. Once they passed the doorway they entered into a stone passageway lined with torches and more banners. At the end of the tunnel was an elevator marked with the symbol of the Emperor of Fire. The group stepped onto the lift together. Getting separated in an alien temple was the last thing they wanted.

The lift descended deeper into the temple. When they reached the bottom darkness spilled across the chamber then the torches came on. A second tunnel opened up before them. The walls glowed with the runes of the Devil Golem that it imprisoned but thick ice covered the walls.

The Queen was moving closer to her fiery opponent. Baralai stepped forward towards an icy doorway at the end of the tunnel. It was beginning to get colder the deeper they went. Atsuma rubbed his bare arms as his teeth chattered. He always did hate the cold. Baralai pushed open the door that opened into another chamber. Thick black chains hung from the ceiling and the torches had gone out thanks to the ice.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Atsuma questioned quietly.



"No but what choice do we have?" Tidus muttered. Zell grinned then gave his boyfriend's hand a tight squeeze.

"We took out a Hell-God and stopped an insane Sorcerer from ending the world. Devil Golems are a piece of cake." Seifer assured.

"Aren't we getting cocky?" Reno smirked.

"He's Seifer Almasy, being cocky is in his blood." Vincent's blood red gaze was playful.

"Good luck everyone." Baralai smiled reassuringly at them. When they nodded he took a deep breath then pushed open the door.

Inside was the largest chamber yet. In the centre of the chamber was a pillar of water containing the body of the Devil Golem known as the Emperor of Fire. The creature was large and he was wearing red and black body armour with a three horned helmet. His arms were crossed over his chest.

The Queen of Ice stood beside the watery prison with Toya and the now awake King Caliban. The Queen was holding the broken Magicore in her right hand while her left hand transformed into a blade of pure ice. A malicious grin was spread across her features. The king was trying to squirm free from Toya but to no avail.

"So you're here at last dear children." The Queen approached Caliban. "Now let's see if that Ancient blood still works."

"No!" Atsuma screamed when the Queen stabbed the king through his stomach. Blood dripped from the ice when she extracted it.

"Humans are so weak." She muttered when the old man crumpled to the floor.

"Will it work?" Toya questioned. The Queen said nothing as she approached the water and placed the bloodied blade within the liquid.

"The water...it's disappearing." Makoto whispered in horror. The water began to flow less then it vanished completely.

"It looks like the blood works." The Queen approached the Emperor.

"Stop her!" Vincent yelled as he raised his gun and fired at her.

The bullets bounced off her hardened flesh. She smiled as she approached the prone body and placed the broken Magicore within his chest. She felt fireballs hit her back but it was of little consequence. The Emperor's body began to convulse and glow and the Queen backed away slowly.

Toya moved towards the Queen, his eyes flicked towards the Devil Golem that was slowly awakening. Baralai and the others directed their energies toward the Emperor of Fire. Toya moved quickly, his speed allowed him to reach the first person he could grab onto. Reno yelled when freezing cold hands wrapped around his arm and pulled him away.

"Let him go!" Seifer growled.

"The Magicore was broken. It needs another energy source and he'll do." Toya pulled Reno towards the Devil Golem.

"Don't do this Toya!" Atsuma cried. Vincent fired off more shots at the Queen but the effect was useless. Toya was using Reno as a shield.

"If you hurt him I'll tear you apart." Vincent snarled in suppressed rage.

"But he is so fiery and pretty." The Queen ran a cold finger down his face. Reno shivered from disgust from the touch.



"I can see why Atsuma desires you." She whispered to him. Green eyes became fixed on her face.

"Go to hell you bitch." He spat when his shock wore off.

"Save me a seat handsome." She smiled then she grabbed his shirt and threw him towards the Devil Golem.

Reno landed with a heavy thud at the feet of the creature. As he struggled to get to his feet thick fiery tendrils lashed out from the Emperor and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. He screamed as white hot pain coursed throughout his body and he was lifted from the ground. The tendrils pulled him towards the Devil Golem.

When his back hit the armoured torso Reno felt his own body being pulled into the shell. He tried to pull his arms and legs free but the more he struggled the more he got pulled in. Before his vision faded completely he saw Atsuma staring at him, those mismatched eyes wide in horror. Reno hoped it wasn't the last time he'd see those strange eyes.

"We have to get him!" Tidus yelled when Reno vanished into the Devil Golem.

"Now you can fight him if you want." The Queen smiled.

"No...he's awake." Makoto whispered.

The Emperor of Fire raised his head and stared at his audience. Bringing up his arms he raised them above his horned head as fire appeared and converged into a human shape. Reno's form appeared from the flames, his hair loose and dancing around his head. Bright acid green eyes burned with an inner light. Fire clung to his body like a second skin. His skin was glowing. He looked beautiful, almost ethereal in the firelight.

He looked almost like a Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Emperor?" the Queen laughed. "How about we have a little Golem War?"

The Emperor of Fire smiled.


	18. The Emperor Of Fire

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Emperor Of Fire**

**Kilika Island**

**The Temple of Fire**

The town of Kilika Port is a quiet place. The pains and battles of the rest of Spira rarely come to this small community. The people lived simple lives by fishing and making fine clothing. They had no reason to be afraid of the outside world until recently. The revival of the Queen of Ice sent ripples of fear throughout the community and when word of Bevelle's destruction reached them they were gripped by an anxiety that they never experienced before.

When the man who used to be the Praetor of Yevon appeared suddenly something akin to hope awakened in their hearts. The people watched as the King's knights went to seek out the Resistance headquarters but for what person the people couldn't say. Then it happened and the fear returned like never before. The villagers were going about their business when a mighty explosion rocked the very ground and the water sprayed across the town's docks and boats.

Smoke and rock flew into the air from the direction of Kilika Woods and then two monsters fell from out of the smoke. One was a winged creature that seemed to be made entirely from ice. The other was a thing from the darkest nightmares. A two headed red dragon carrying a large curved sword in one claw attacked the winged beast with utter ferocity. They fell into the woods, fire and ice blasting in all directions.

Trees were instantly incinerated or frozen solid as the two Devil Golems battled one another. The Emperor of Fire blasted fire towards the Queen of Ice in rapid succession. He managed to subdue her as she plummeted to the ground. Trees were destroyed and the ground was torn open. The Emperor slammed a fist into the ground repeatedly to attack the Queen.

The rock cracked and melted under the combined power of both Devil Golems. The Temple of Fire now possessed a large hole in its side and roof. The two powerful creatures were intent on starting another Golem War. The Queen dodged another blow then used her talons to tear into the face of one of the dragon heads.

She summoned up several icicles that flew towards the Emperor himself. He was protected by a shield of fire and the man that now served as his personal Magicore was also encased in a prison of flames. His acid green eyes were glowing so brightly even the Queen could see them clearly. She had to admit that as a Magicore the human once called Reno was a beautiful sight.

The Emperor was fast and he melted the ice before it could do any serious damage to his body. His cracked Magicore glowed with inner power to feed the Devil Golem more strength and magic. The Queen glanced down and noticed that the ground around them was beginning to break apart.

For her plan to work she would need the Atsuma child to battle the Emperor and use that right arm of his. The knowledge that the Magicore had been broken was just too perfect to pass up. Drawing back her talons she slammed both of them into the Emperor's chest and sent him flying onto the ground. As a result it broke apart and they both fell in. The Queen fell into a large chamber below the ground along with her opponent.

Grinning behind her mask of ice she flapped her crystal wings and took to the sky. The Emperor of Fire screamed his outrage at her absence. As the Queen flew away from danger she spotted Atsuma and his friends leaving the Temple of Fire. Toya joined her immediately once the Devil Golem was within the chamber below the ground.

All that mattered now was getting Atsuma to absorb the Emperor's life force into his right arm. Everything was going according to plan. The Queen felt her body transform back into the human persona. A smile graced her blue lips as Atsuma dropped into the chamber along with his allies. Things were indeed going smoothly. This had been a thousand years in the making after all. She would not fail now.

Atsuma groaned when he landed ungracefully in the chamber the Queen and Emperor made during their scuffle. When the two Devil Golems battled one another Baralai yelled at the party to get out of the temple and follow them. There had to be a way to get Reno back from his prison but for now they had to try and stop the Emperor.

Baralai, Seifer, Vincent, Zell, Tidus and Makoto were getting back on their feet when the sound of one pissed off monster filled the cavern. They turned to see the Emperor of Fire standing at the other side of the cavern. Its screams made their ears hurt and the two headed dragon snapped at everything around it.

"What the hell is wrong with it?" Zell grasped Tidus' hand firmly.

"The original Magicore was broken. I remember from the history classes that when a Magicore is damaged the Devil Golem goes insane." Makoto swallowed thickly. "This is really bad."

"But it has Reno as Magicore." Seifer yelled.

"Yes and eventually he'll be completely absorbed into the Emperor. There won't be any Reno left." Makoto answered.

"Looks like Professor Kou was good for something." Atsuma muttered.

"We need to subdue him." Vincent stated. The Emperor was beginning to scream now.

"Then what?" Baralai questioned. "If we beat him how do we kill a Devil Golem?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it!" Seifer cried out when a large fireball shot towards the group.

"We need to split up." Zell suggested to the others. "Make him divide his attention somehow."

"Good idea..." Baralai agreed.

"Vincent, Zell, Tidus and I will take one head, you guys take the other." Seifer ordered.

"Ok and good luck to you." Baralai nodded towards his friends. "Let's bring it."

Atsuma and Makoto attacked the left head first. Using his light Enchantments Makoto managed to draw the Devil Golem's main attention to himself and Atsuma. Tidus readied his aqua based attacks and shot jets of water towards the beast. Because of the law governing opposing Enchantments Tidus was the only one among them who could do serious damage. Atsuma didn't bother using his fire based attacks on the Golem. Instead he settled for smashing his fists into the thick hide of the creature. He groaned when his knuckles throbbed with pain upon contact. Baralai acted as the healer, keeping a safe distance while healing the group.



The Emperor growled at the attacks from these annoying insects. He raised the claw holding the sword and brought it down upon Seifer and Vincent's location. The red eyed gunman screamed when hot rock flew into his stomach and leg.

Seifer barely avoided the blow and ended up cracking his head against the wall. His vision became blurred thanks to the blood getting into his eyes. Baralai managed to cast Curaga on both of them just as the Golem blasted out a wave of fire. Makoto and Atsuma got caught in the wave and both ended up lying prone on the other side of the chamber. Makoto managed to create a light shield in time for protection against the blast.

Tidus attacked with his sword that was now charged with an aqua Enchantment. The Emperor screamed then reared back as a bright light erupted from the chest of the two headed dragon. When the light faded a human outline in fire emerged. The fire faded until all that was left was Reno or at last the thing he had become. His hair flowed around his face giving the impression that he was under water. His eyes glowed with an unearthly power.

His skin resembled marble. Fire covered his lower torso and his arms. He took a step forward, his eyes narrowed to slits. Atsuma could say that Reno was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen where it not for the fact that he was now the power source of an evil monster hell bent on complete destruction.

"You will not win." When he spoke it wasn't Reno's voice. It was older, more malevolent.

"Are you the Emperor of Fire?" Baralai asked.

"That is what you called me long ago. How this world has changed in a thousand years." The Emperor looked thoughtful. "And yet you are not from this world."

"Give me my friend back!" Atsuma balled his fists.

"Is that all he is to you?" the Emperor smiled. "This body you so desire?"

"I'll put you back in the ground." Atsuma snarled. He stared at the creature his friend had transformed into.

"And give up this firm, supple body as a Magicore? Not a chance." The Emperor moved fast.

He grabbed Atsuma by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to crush their lips together. As soon as Reno's mouth met his Atsuma tried to cry out. It felt as if his skin was melting away. But before the pain kicked in Atsuma tasted cherries, apples and something else that made his stomach do somersaults. Reno tasted so good.

He felt the Emperor smirk then he threw the silver haired student away. Tidus and Zell moved to intercept the Magicore while Makoto went to check on Atsuma. Baralai already cast a quick healing spell. Seifer charged towards the Magicore only to have a hand wrap around his neck. Searing hot pain coursed through his body and he dropped Hyperion to claw at the hand around his neck.

"Seifer Almasy, the Sorcerer Knight. You watched your brother die only to be resurrected and you've been in love with Vincent Valentine since the day you met him." The Emperor grinned maliciously.

"Let go!" Seifer choked out.



"Reno saw it all you know. He saw the longing in your eyes, the need to take Valentine as your own. You humans are so sickening." The Emperor spat out as he tightened his hold.

"Drop him you son of a bitch." Vincent snarled in rage as he fired a bullet into Reno's leg.

"So you wish your potential lover to live?" the Emperor smiled. He dropped Seifer before turning to face Vincent.

"Touch him again and I will send you screaming to hell." Vincent levelled the gun at Reno's head.

"You won't harm this body." The Golem smirked.

"I learned the hard way that when an evil fucker wears a friend's face then that friend doesn't exist anymore. If you're really inside Reno's head you would know that I won't make the same mistakes." Vincent threatened.

"I shall so enjoy the moment when I kill you." The Emperor lunged forward. Tidus moved forward to step in front of the Magicore and Vincent. He slashed the Magicore across his stomach.

"You will pay for this." The Golem screamed.

"Seifer, are you ok?" Vincent fell to Seifer's side. Green eyes opened briefly and he nodded.

"Thanks Vince." He rasped.

"Yeah...anything for you." The red eyed man murmured.

Makoto lashed out with a light Enchantment that sent the Magicore to his knees. Sensing the danger the Magicore retreated back towards the body of the Devil Golem. The Magicore vanished into the Golem's torso, absorbed back into the shell that protected the power source.

Vincent fired repeatedly towards the Devil Golem and smiled in satisfaction when the beast screamed out in pain. Atsuma grabbed Baralai and pulled him away from the next attack that the Emperor sent his way. Seifer grabbed Hyperion and attacked one of the dragon's heads. Zell slammed his fist repeatedly into the second head.

**Use my power. Use your arm.** A voice spoke in Atsuma's head.

"What?" the student muttered. He felt a headache beginning to build up.

**Follow my command. Use my power. Absorb the Emperor of Fire.** The voice repeated.

"Absorb the Emperor?" Atsuma whispered in realization.

"What did you say?" Baralai glanced into mismatched eyes.

"I think I know how to stop him." Atsuma grinned manically. "I can stop him!"

"Where are you going?" Vincent yelled when Atsuma ran towards the weakened Emperor.

"He's weak now. When he starts to regenerate I can absorb him." The student explained.

"How do you know that?" Makoto asked.

"Just trust me on this." Before anyone could stop him Atsuma ran towards the Devil Golem with his right arm raised.

His right hand was how free from the glove he wore and he grabbed hold of the Emperor's claw. He felt his hand fuse into the scaled flesh and hot pain seared into his body. He gritted his teeth against the agony that he was now being subjected to. He felt 

his body rising from the ground until he was face to face with the actual Devil Golem resting atop the dragon. Light poured into his hand as the Emperor fought viciously against the student. Atsuma screamed out as more energy was absorbed into his body. He could feel the entity enter in through his hand. Fire blinded his vision and he became deaf to everything except the screams of the Emperor. Finally the light faded and the fire left him. When his vision cleared he was standing on the ground again, his right arm pulsing with heat and power.

When he glanced towards the place the Emperor once stood he saw Reno falling from the sky. Pulling on his glove Atsuma started to run. Running as fast as he could Atsuma jumped over the rocks and reached out to grab hold of the red head. When Reno fell into his arms Atsuma stood stock still and stared at the man now unconscious. The red head was sleeping peacefully in his arms; there wasn't a trace of pain on his features. He was safe from being a Magicore.

"You saved him!" Tidus cried then he yelled out of joy. "You totally rock man!"

"You defeated a Devil Golem." Makoto whispered.

"Yeah..." Atsuma murmured, his eyes never leaving Reno. "Let's get out of here."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Zell glanced around. "So how do we get out of here?"

"I think I see a tunnel over there." Makoto pointed to where the Emperor once stood. "Let's leave here already." The others nodded then made their way to the tunnel and back into the now quiet Temple of Fire.


	19. I Think We're Alone Now

**Chapter Nineteen**

**I Think We're Alone Now**

**Kilika Island**

**Kilika Port**

The small sea side town was deathly silent by the time Baralai and the others made it out of the Temple of Fire. The Queen of Ice was long gone along with Toya. Atsuma held onto Reno as he made his way to the nearest medical centre in the town. Kilika Woods had almost been completely levelled thanks to the brief battle between both Devil Golems. The people had been devastated by the sudden battle but they were already trying to rebuild and get help for the wounded.

Soon the sounds of crying and screaming filled the still town. Baralai felt his body give out when he reached the inn that now served as a refuge centre. He collapsed onto the nearest chair, his body aching from the fight against the Emperor of Fire. Atsuma learned that there was a free bed on the second floor and he quickly took Reno there. Makoto, Zell and Tidus took off to help around the town as best they could.

Vincent was silent as he watched Seifer walk around the inn helping out the injured men, women and children with the Potions he still had. The red eyed man that this wasn't the time to be thinking about the things the Emperor said but he couldn't get the words out of his head.

He stared at the tall blond with those piercing green eyes Vincent knew too well. Seifer had always been so expressive in his actions. Usually he acted without thinking and more than once he and Vincent would have to fight their way out of an unwelcome fight. At times like that Vincent often wondered why he was friends with the blond to begin with. But then he would see that gorgeous smirk and those green eyes and all would be forgiven.

Crimson orbs watched the man and wondered if it was all true. Reno had known Seifer all his life. It would have been impossible for him to miss anything concerning Seifer, Vincent and Myde. Reno prided himself on observing the actions of his family and the people around him.

Vincent wondered if Reno saw something in Seifer that he may have missed. When the Gunblade master left the inn Vincent made his way to Baralai. The white haired man was exhausted. He had already fallen asleep on the chair he had been sitting in. Grabbing a blanket Vincent made sure that Baralai was now asleep on a couch with the blanket draped over his body. A few hours later the town was silent once more.

Zell and Tidus were given a room for the night in one of the houses. Tidus slept on his side while Zell spooned against his back. Their fingers were entwined even in sleep. Makoto and Atsuma had fallen asleep in a house near the docks. Vincent didn't feel that tired and he was currently walking around the quiet port. He stopped when he saw a blond figure sitting on one of the docks tossing stones into the water. Vincent instantly recognized the trench coat and he smiled gently. When he reached Seifer he let his legs dangle over the edge of the dock. His red eyes glanced at the silent man who kept on tossing stones into the dark waters below.

"What's on your mind Seifer?" Vincent asked after a few moments.



"This situation...the Devil Golems and Spira." The green eyed blond answered truthfully.

"That last fight was close enough." Vincent admitted. "But we're all here. We're safe."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Seifer looked thoughtful. "I never thought I'd miss Twilight Town."

"You had friends there right?" the gunman glanced at his friend.

"Yeah, Rai and Fuu and Vivi. I can't believe I even miss that chickenwuss Hayner and his gang." Seifer smirked.

"Wasn't that the boy you always had to challenge?" Vincent grinned.

"He was always challenging me!" Seifer defended. "I was defending myself."

"Sure Seifer..." Vincent turned his gaze back onto the ocean.

"But he was really cute when I pissed him off. Really hot little blond he was." Seifer whispered as if revealing a secret.

"Excuse me?" Vincent could feel his ears go red.

"Come on Vince, where do you think Myde learned all those tricks to keep Reno happy?" Seifer laughed at the look on Vincent's face.

"You taught your own brother sex techniques? You're a sick man Almasy." Vincent could feel his heart hammering.

"It kept Reno happy didn't it? And besides I prefer the company of men." The blond grinned.

"But didn't you have that girlfriend...Rinoa?" Vincent frowned.

"She was an experiment. I know that sounds cold but I wanted to see if I like women as much as men." Seifer shrugged.

"And what was your conclusion?" the red eyed man whispered the question.

"Unless a woman grows a cock I'm not interested." The regal blond answered.

"Ok so you're gay, you taught Myde how to keep Reno on cloud nine and you like blonds." Vincent surmised.

"I didn't say I like blonds, I said I thought Hayner was cute." Seifer clarified. His jade eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Besides I prefer guys with dark hair and the tall, lanky look." Seifer let his eyes settle on the now quiet Vincent.

"Seif...was it true?" the gunslinger stared at his friend. Seifer was about to ask what about but then he saw that look in Vincent's eyes and he sighed.

"What the Emperor said...about what I feel." Seifer looked suddenly scared and vulnerable.

"Do you love me Seifer Almasy?" the question was uttered with so much emotion it choked him to say it.

"I suppose it's time for the truth right?" the Gunblade master stared into those ruby red eyes. "My entire life...I've loved you my entire life."

"What didn't you tell me?" Vincent whispered. Seifer snorted before answering.

"Would you believe I was scared shitless? I remember when I first met you. You had long hair and kept it tied back with a red bandana. It was those eyes that got me though. I never saw eyes like that before." Seifer looked happy for a moment then pain flashed across his features.

"It was Lucrecia wasn't it?" the gunslinger murmured.

"You got involved with her. I hated that woman you know. I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but I hated her so much. When she and that lab assistant of hers wanted to 

perform that sick experiment on her unborn child all sympathy I ever had for her died. I can't condone her actions." Seifer clenched her fists.

"I understand how you feel." Vincent nodded. "I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

"It wasn't your fault but I saw how her death tore you up. I hated seeing you like that." Seifer admitted. He sounded like an idiot but he couldn't stop himself.

"You helped me through that. All of you did but you made me feel good again. You wouldn't let me wallow in self pity." Vincent smiled fondly.

"Listen Vince...I'm tired of lying. I want you to know the truth because I don't wanna die with this regret." Seifer stared into those eyes again. "But I love you and fuck the consequences."

Before Vincent could react Seifer leaned forward and pressed his lips against full red ones. Seifer tasted cherries, charcoal and something else uniquely Vincent Valentine. He didn't want to die without having tasted the crimson eyed man. Sighing contently he nipped at that plump lower lip then Vincent slowly opened his mouth to allow Seifer access to the sweet cavern. The blond felt his heart beating so hard against his ribs he feared they would shatter under the strain.

The blood was rushing in his ears as he pushed his tongue oh so gently into Vincent's mouth. It was like tasting ambrosia, nectar for the Gods, a fruit no mortal had any right to taste. Nimble fingers tangled themselves in Seifer's blond locks as the gunman pushed those lips harder against his own. Tongues danced in an age old rhythm. When Seifer pulled back he saw flushed pale skin, a bruised lips and glimmering ruby eyes.

"I knew that was worth waiting for." The blond smiled and his heart danced when he received that gorgeous smile in return.

* * *

It was so quite tonight. Atsuma stared out across the vast ocean as his jumbled thoughts and feelings remained a constant source of conflict. The need he had to save Toya was still strong but now he was beginning to question that. His best friend had thrown Reno to the Devil Golem as a sacrifice.

The Toya he knew would've fought to protect the red head from harm. Where did that Toya go? Atsuma gritted his teeth against the spiking pain in his soul. What if the Queen was right and there wasn't anymore Toya left? The thought made him want to scream until his voice gave out. None of this was fair. He just wanted his life back before the Queen of Ice woke up and destroyed his home and his life. What did he do to deserve this punishment?

"You look like the world's ending." A voice said gently. Atsuma turned and smiled when he saw Reno standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I feel like it sometimes." The silveret admitted.

"You did good today. We all did. The Emperor of Fire is gone right so this was a good day." Reno cocked his head.

"I'm just wondering if I can even save my friend. He tossed you to the Golem without a second thought." Atsuma turned away. "Where did Toya go?"

"I think he's still there." The red head stood beside the tormented student. "When I was the Magicore I could feel the Golem using my body and controlling my actions. I screamed and begged for him to stop but he wouldn't listen. It was a living hell Atsuma."



"You had no control?" mismatched eyes were wide with horror and a spark of hope.

"Don't give up on your friend. I think you can save him." Reno turned and began to walk away.

"What makes you say that?" Atsuma asked before the red head was out of earshot. When Reno turned back he was smiling.

"Because you saved me."

Atsuma said nothing but watched as Reno walked back into the sleeping town. Hope was fluttering within his heart with the knowledge that he did save Reno from his fate as a Magicore. If Reno could be saved then Toya could too. He just needed to come up with a plan. Feeling a lot better Atsuma ran back into town with the sole intention of finding the Queen of Ice and putting her back into the ground.


	20. On To Bikanel Island

**Chapter Twenty**

**On To Bikanel Island**

**Kilika Island**

**Docks**

Baralai and the group stayed for three days in Kilika Port trying to help the people rebuild from the ruins the two Devil Golems created. It took a while but the town was getting back to normal and the time came for the group to leave the island behind and travel to the last Devil Golem temple. The Lord of Earth was located on Bikanel Island, a vast wasteland with only a single large city in the heart of a desert.

During the Golem War the island was once lush and fertile but the war turned it into a desert and the outcasts were taken there to survive. It used to serve as a penal colony but the Al Bhed took up residence on the island and called it their home. Bikanel Central, the main city, served as their basis of government and where the Sand King resided. Baralai was not looking forward to talking to the man. He was rude, arrogant, never listened to others advice and the pervert had wandering hands. Baralai had to fend off the man's advances a few times. He wondered if the Sand King he knew was still in command of the city. He really hoped not.

Atsuma, Makoto, Zell and Tidus where already on the ship bound for the desert island. It would take them three days to get to the island and the Queen of Ice already had more than a head start. Seifer and Vincent, both men looking a lot more carefree and happy than Baralai had ever seen them, soon joined the others on the ship. Reno had stopped off to get some more supplies for the journey. By the time they were all on board the ship the people on Kilika Port came to see them off and wish them well.

Baralai stood staring out at the ocean as he contemplated how to fight against the last Devil Golem. The sea breeze was calming to the healer and he smiled slightly as the familiar salty air filled his nostrils. Anxiety was beginning to fill his heart along with excitement at the prospect of going back to the island where he met Gippal for the very first time. In a way he was going home.

He only ever felt at home on Bikanel Island with that crazy one eyed blond with the cocky attitude and charming smile. Even though it has been ten years Baralai hoped that some of the Al Bhed he knew where still on the island. He had to find someone that could help him get into the Temple of Earth but only the Sand King had the key.

Baralai really hated talking to that man. Sighing he turned away from the ocean and made his way down to the cabins. He still felt so tired from the battle against the Emperor. He walked through the quiet hallway until he reached his room. Stepping inside his room Baralai went to the bed and reached into his pocket. He extracted his most prized possession and stared at it.

The picture of a smiling Gippal and a much happier Baralai stared back at him. Hope could be a terrible thing and yet Baralai wanted to feel it once more. He had to see Gippal one more time even for a moment. Once they reached Bikanel Island he would travel to Sandstorm Village, Gippal's birth place. Staring at the picture one more time he placed it back in his pocket then curled up on the bed. Steadily he slipped into a dream state, 

hoping that maybe in his dreams he could see Gippal again. He knew he'd be happy again if his one wish could be granted.

On the third day of the voyage the coastline of Bikanel became visible from the deck. The group had gathered to watch as the vessel docked on the southern end of the island. If memory served him correctly Baralai recalled that a small town called Junk City served as the first main port town then a vast desert stretched out towards Sandstorm Village then past that lay Bikanel Central. Baralai told the others to stay close and follow him into the city. The gates lay a few feet from the main docks and the city itself survived on scavenging junk from the dunes around the city limits and within the city. Baralai approached the gates that where two large iron doors. Aside from sandstorms the gates kept out the wildlife of the desert.

"Who are you?" a man asked when he opened a small window in the door.

"We are travellers from Kilika and we seek passage to Bikanel Central." Baralai answered in a commanding voice.

"Strangers aren't exactly welcome in this city." The man scowled.

"If you don't let us in the wildlife will come or the sandstorm will get us. We only wish to pass through." Baralai requested.

"You can pass but don't stay here too long." The man stepped away and allowed the gates to be opened.

"So what's it like being back on the island?" Reno asked.

"Feels just like home I guess." Baralai shrugged and went into the city.

Once inside the group stared at the place called Junk City. People were dressed in dark clothing and the women wore shawls over their faces to keep out the sand. The men wore robes and hoods. The buildings were made from stone and a tiny oasis was situated at the south end of town where people came to get their water supply.

The centre of town had a large piece of metal that could have belonged to an airship long ago. A mansion made from stone sat at the top of a hill facing the metal part. Several people were digging around the dunes that decorated the inner part of the city. Stalls had been set up for the townspeople to buy food and supplies. It wasn't much of a city but at least it provided shelter in case a sandstorm hit.

"So where do we go?" Atsuma asked when they reached the middle of the town.

"Man, this place is a total dump." Tidus sniffed.

"Deserts are never pretty." Zell replied. And the stifling heat wasn't helping any.

"I've seen prettier graveyards." Seifer muttered.

"At least we're not staying here for long." Vincent admonished. Reno and Makoto were already heading towards the stalls.

"Do you think we should get more supplies?" Reno turned to the blond.

"Maybe we should barter for more weapons." Makoto suggested. "This place isn't exactly a paradise."

"How much money do we have left?" the red head went through his pockets. "I've got 1000 Gil here. What about the rest of them?"

"Let's have a look shall we?" Makoto approached the others.



They managed to gather enough money between then to buy better weaponry for the treacherous walk across the desert. If they were lucky then they wouldn't have to fight before they made it to the village. Baralai led them towards the southern gate where some of the townspeople were gathered listening to sooth Sayers and story tellers. The people kept their distance from the strange group of newcomers, opting instead to watch them. When they made it to the southern gate Reno handed out their new weapons in case they would have to fight anything. After making sure that everything was in order Baralai asked the guard to let them pass and they stepped out of Junk City and into the desert.

It was a vast hot wasteland that greeted them. The sun glared down across the white hot expanse of land but a few ruined temples lay scattered across either side of the desert. Baralai would be surprised if anything survived out here. Once they reached Sandstorm Village then they could rest before seeking an audience with the Sand King. Baralai led the others in a straight line across the desert. If you wandered off the pathway even for a moment then you were as good as dead.

The party traversed through the blazing heat for a good thirty minutes before Baralai stopped and stood on a black rock to get a better view of the immediate area. He smiled when he saw a small pathway surrounded by rocks that would take them into a marshland. Aside from the oasis the marshes were the only fertile places left on Bikanel Island.

"Oh man I'm gonna drop. I hate this desert." Tidus moaned for the fifth time since setting out.

"Baby, once we get to the village I'll give you a bath." Zell promised. "Ok, sand is the invention of evil. The stuff gets everywhere."

"Are we nearly there?" Reno asked. He was ready to drop because of the heat.

"I see the entrance into the marshes." Baralai grinned at the others. "We're almost there."

"Tell me we won't have to travel across this place anytime soon." Makoto whined. "My complexion is ruined enough as it is."

Baralai shook his head as he ran down from the rock towards the small valley. The others managed to muster enough strength to travel through the rocks and enter onto a pathway leading down into a marsh. The place was cool compared to the harshness of the desert although walking through the marsh proved a tough enough task.

Their feet got stuck a few times as they walked across the land. Finally Baralai led them to where a sign post was located on some solid land. He squinted his eyes and smiled when he found the marker that would take them into the small village. Seifer and Vincent had to fight the urge to kill the insects constantly biting them.

"So where do we go now?" Atsuma approached Baralai.

"Sandstorm Village is down this way." he pointed to the left side of the road. "Once we're there we'll rest up."

"Fantastic!" Tidus groaned. Zell laughed as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "I suppose you're too shagged out for a shag when we get there?"

"Make me dirty promises and I'll see what I can do." Tidus grinned saucily.

"Guys, I see some people up ahead." Vincent interrupted.

"I think that man's in trouble." Seifer muttered. This was all they needed.



As the party approached the group of men they saw they five of them were dressed in black clothing and carrying swords. The man surrounded by them was holding a silver axe and a gun in his hand. He shot the first black clothed man through the head then sliced the second man across the belly.

Vincent raised his gun and fired at the black clothed men. Seifer attacked one man while Baralai hit the nearest man over the head with his staff. It didn't take long for the party to dispose of the mysterious men and the blond victim started breathing harshly.

"Are you ok?" Baralai approached the man but stopped when he stiffened.

"So are you hurt?" Atsuma asked when the blond refused to turn around.

"Baralai, is he ok?" Zell questioned and then the blond man spoke up.

"Lai?" the man whispered and Baralai felt the world vanish in a second. When the blond man turned around Baralai saw a shocked face and a single spiralled eye while the other was covered with a dark green patch. His mouth was dry as he spoke the name that was his hope.

"Gippal..."


	21. The Sound Of A Heart Breaking

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The Sound Of A Heart Breaking**

**Besaid Island**

**Ten Years Ago**

Baralai was in nirvana. His body was igniting under those caressing hands and that wicked mouth was latched onto his neck. He felt a hot tongue lick across his throat as nimble fingers caressed his inner walls before finding that spot that made the stars explode in the heavens. The Praetor vaguely wondered why he agreed to let Gippal seduce him out in the open on the beach but then the fingers were gone and something else took their place and all rational thought melted away.

This was the only time Baralai felt complete, when he had his lover buried within him and making him scream the filthiest things. The white haired man lost all inhibitions when it came to his blond lover and he wouldn't trade that for the world. When Gippal began hitting his sweet spot harder the Praetor dug his nails into golden skin as he pleaded for more of that mind numbing pleasure.

Finally he reached his pinnacle and all that remained was white hot pleasure along with that pulsing member buried deep within his body. Eternity passed or maybe it was an hour, Baralai couldn't be sure and he didn't care. He squeezed his aching legs around Gippal's waist, unwilling to let the man slip out of him just yet.

He loved this feeling of absolute completion with the man who made him feel so treasured and desired. He smiled when Gippal raised his head and grinned down at his blushing lover. His patch had been removed revealing the angry red scar in place of his eye. Baralai gently kissed the scar as he caressed that beautiful face. Molten amber eyes were glazed as he settled down on the blanket and he pulled Gippal down so that he rested his head in the crook of Baralai's neck.

"That was the best one yet." The blond moaned while he kissed and nipped at that delicious neck.

"I am inclined to agree." The white haired man smiled.

"I'm surprised you can still talk after that." Gippal smirked. He kissed those wonderfully addictive lips.

"But I am glad you talked me into this vacation." The Praetor ran his fingers through golden locks. "You can be quite the charming devil."

"And you love me for it." Gippal grinned.

"Among other things." Baralai murmured. "I don't want to go back tomorrow."

"I know babe. But at least you'll have these memories to take with you." The Al Bhed sighed.

"I'd rather have the real thing." Baralai hated being the leader of the Yevon Temple but his conscience wouldn't let him walk away. "One day I'll be able to kiss you whenever I like. I can hold your hand and let the world see."

"I'll look forward to that." The blond man smiled. "And maybe we can have that flashy wedding you wanted."

"Maybe..." Baralai giggled. "But I loved the ceremony you arranged."



Platinum rings glittered in the moonlight and fingers became entwined. The Al Bhed let them be bonded in secret. Yevon would never allow such a union between the Praetor and his Al Bhed lover. Hopefully one day Baralai could show his people how much he loved his bond mate. Yevonites and Al Bhed could be strong together as a unified race but the prejudices of the past refused to stay buried and forgotten. It broke Baralai's heart but for the moment there was nothing he could do. It was more than enough for him to just be with Gippal.

"Don't get that frown on your face." Gippal admonished. "You can't make them change overnight love."

"I know but I wish I could." His amber eyes shimmered slightly.

"Hey, I love you so that's enough." The blond man grinned and Baralai melted.

"I love you." The white haired man whispered as he wriggled his ass, teasing Gippal's cock back to life. "Now fuck me again."

"Your wish is my command." The Al Bhed groaned as he fused his mouth to the supple one beneath him.

* * *

**Bikanel Island**

**Present Day**

"Lai?" Gippal whispered in shock. His one good eye was focused on the man he lost ten years ago after that night on the beach.

"I can't believe it...you're really here." Baralai choked out. Tears were already burning his eyes as he took a step forward.

"But...you vanished...I saw it." Gippal still remembered the worst day of his life. He and Baralai had been walking back towards the village when his white haired lover started screaming and then he disappeared in a flash of blinding white light.

"But I'm back now. I made it back." Baralai whispered. Happiness he hadn't felt in months swelled up in his chest.

"Ten years...I can't believe it. I looked for you everywhere for years." Gippal looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"I know baby...I missed you so much." Baralai ran to embrace his lost love but Gippal grabbed his shoulders and held him away.

"Baralai..." the blond gasped out.

"Please, let me hold you. I've dreamed of this moment for so long." Baralai begged. He needed to feel his lover in his arms again.

"I know...but there's something you need to know." Gippal didn't look into those beautiful amber eyes.

"What's going on Gippal?" Baralai asked in an even voice.

"Baralai...come with me to the village." Gippal sighed. He let go of the ex-Praetor then walked along a wooden bridge over the marshes.

"What was that all about? I thought he'd be ecstatic to see you." Tidus crossed his arms.

"Are you ok Lai?" Vincent placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I've dreamed of this since the moment I awoke in Radiant Garden. But to see him walking away from me was never one of those dreams." Baralai gasped.

"Let's go to the village. He'll tell you there." Seifer suggested.



The other nodded then followed Gippal along the bridge towards a small fork between a rocky valley. The right pathway would take them into Sandstorm Village. When they reached the village Baralai noticed that nothing seems to have changed. Men, women and children went by their lives in the village. Small thatch houses dotted the tiny village and at the northern end the doorway leading into the Temple of Earth was guarded by the best warriors in the village.

These warriors were also loyal to the Sand King and that made whoever was guarding the gateway lethal adversaries. Gippal took them to a house sitting on a hilltop with a single tree overhanging the roof. Once he pushed open the door Gippal motioned for the others to follow him inside.

"Can I speak to Baralai alone for a few moments?" Gippal asked. They were reluctant at first but Baralai asked them to go.

"Gippal please talk to me. I just need to hear you again." Baralai turned to the love of his life.

"You're still wearing the ring." Gippal murmured when he saw the platinum band on Baralai's finger.

"Why would I take it off? You're my bond mate." Baralai smiled but Gippal did not return it. It was then that Baralai noticed that Gippal wasn't wearing his ring. "Where is yours?"

"I...I need to explain something to you." The blond turned away. "You've been gone for ten years Baralai."

"I lost those years Gippal...they were stolen from me." Baralai approached the man. "Why won't you hold me? Why won't you kiss me?"

"It's not that easy Lai." The Al Bhed didn't look at him.

"Yes it is!" Baralai grabbed Gippal and turned him around. "I love you!"

Before Gippal could answer the door opened and a tall blond woman stepped inside. Gippal quickly pushed Baralai away, leaving the man hurt and with tears burning his eyes. The woman stopped when she saw who was in the house then she turned her gaze to Gippal who had gone red in the face. When she got closer Baralai noticed that her eyes were spiralled. She was an Al Bhed.

"Who is this Gippal?" the woman asked.

"Nhadala, this is Baralai." Gippal moved towards the woman. "Baralai...this is my wife."

It's strange how a single sentence can send you falling into an abyss of such pain it made you gasp for breath. Baralai stared at Gippal then Nhadala until the reality of that one sentence sank like a dagger into his broken heart. He stumbled forward then ran out of the house as fast as he could. He ran down the hill towards the entrance to the village. When he reached his destination he slumped against the rocks and began to sob brokenly. Gippal was married...he had gotten remarried, found a new love and was now living the domestic life in this village.

"What did I do wrong for this to happen?" Baralai sobbed. The tears came hot and fast. He could barely breathe anymore. "Why?" he sobbed as he placed his head in his hands and continued to cry, letting months of pain and loneliness erupt to the surface.

* * *



"Where's Baralai gone to?" Reno asked. He and the others had stayed in the guest room for five minutes when they became concerned for their friend.

"We heard the door slam." Zell piqued up. Gippal looked away from them then left towards another room.

"Is everything ok?" Vincent asked.

"Your friend ran out of the house when Gippal introduced me." The blond woman explained. "I'm Nhadala, his wife."

"Oh no..." Seifer felt the blood drain from his face. The others looked as shocked as he felt.

"Is something wrong?" Nhadala asked quickly.

"I'll go talk to him." Vincent left the house before anyone could protest. Nhadala stared at the stunned group as the silence began to stretch and their anxiety for Baralai only increased.


	22. Take Me Back To That Time

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Take Me Back To That Time**

**Sandstorm Village**

**Bikanel Island**

Vincent was an excellent tracker. He could hunt down Heartless and other monsters by tracing their steps so finding Baralai wasn't all that difficult for him. The white haired man would need a friend now more than ever. Red eyes fell upon a sobbing figure sitting against a rock at the entrance to the village.

His face was pressed to his knees as sobs made his body convulse. He looked so fragile like that, so lost. Baralai was always a tough person but he possessed a gentle soul that could be crushed. Add to the fact that he was possessed by an insane world destroying Hell-God then Baralai had more than enough reason to cry. Vincent sighed then slid down next to his friend and wrapped an arm around the crying healer.

"I'm so sorry Baralai." Vincent murmured gently.

"Sokar ruined everything!" Baralai screamed. "He robbed my life and I've lost Gippal."

"You didn't have any choice Lai." Vincent tried to reason with the distraught man.

"What did I do to deserve this Vincent?" amber eyes stared at the gunman. "It's just not fair."

"No it's not fair." Vincent hugged him tighter. "And it's ok to cry."

"I can't stop crying. I feel like I've been split down the middle and part of me is just gone." Baralai cried.

"We can talk to Gippal if you want." the red eyed man suggested.

"It won't matter." Baralai pulled away and raised a hand with a single platinum ring on his finger. "I can't wear this anymore."

"Gippal gave that to you right?" Vincent glanced at the ring.

"It's more than just a ring. It was proof that we belonged to each other. When the Yevon Temple changed their views we were going to have a big ceremony and everything." Vincent didn't interrupt him. He had a feeling Baralai needed to get this out of his system.

"But what's the point anymore?" the amber eyed man sobbed. Vincent honestly didn't have an answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around the heart broken man and soothed him as best he could.

By nightfall a dejected Baralai and a solemn Vincent returned to the house. Seifer and Reno immediately asked the gunman about their friend but the look on his face told them everything. Atsuma and Makoto weren't sure how to help their friend but the fact that they were willing to try made Baralai smiled just a little.

Zell was already thinking up ways to break Gippal's spine in various places without killing the cheating bastard while Tidus tried to calm him down. Thankfully Nhadala was out of the house and Baralai quickly slumped onto the nearest bed. He was so tired and he fell asleep within moments. The rest of the party left the matter for the moment before turning in for the night.

He couldn't go back to that house. He didn't have the strength to talk to Baralai, not yet even though he had wished it for ten years. His heart had been torn to ribbons when his 

past lover ran out of the house in tears and he made no attempt to find him. It just hurt so much but the look in Baralai's eyes when Gippal admitted he got remarried nearly killed the blond man. In all honesty Gippal wanted nothing more than to grab hold on his white haired love and never let go again. He had missed him so much and yet here he was again, so close to him and yet so out of reach because of a new commitment he had made.

Gippal wasn't fooling himself though. Sometimes, during the early years of his marriage to Nhadala he would take out a picture of Lai and just cry until he had no more tears left. He cried a decade worth of tears even after he met Nhadala. She became his friend and a person he could confide in.

But he never told her about Lai, that was his personal pain and his past. He wanted it to stay there and now Baralai had come back. The Al Bhed couldn't avoid the man forever. Sooner or later he would have to talk to him about those ten years and what had happened. Furiously wiping off the tears Gippal pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and made his way through the deserted village.

The moonlight painted the village entirely. The place looked like it was trapped between this world and the next and yet its beauty couldn't be ignored. He felt a sense of calm caress his tormented soul but when he opened his one good eye he saw Baralai sitting under the tree near his home. He was staring into space, his eyes almost glazed over. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his hands were wrapped around his legs. He looked so miserable and Gippal was already moving to sit beside him. Shocked amber eyes flickered up to stare at the impassive blond.

"Don't run again Lai." Gippal pleaded.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. He turned his eyes away.

"Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you." Gippal choked.

"I don't know if you'd understand but if you listen I'll tell you what happened to me." The white haired man sighed heavily.

"You vanished from Besaid...you just disappeared." The Al Bhed gulped.

"I was asleep for ten years when Sokar possessed me." His amber eyes narrowed when Gippal stared at him in shock. "He spent ten years searching for his Key so he could go home. When he went to a place called Radiant Garden a Sorcerer cast a spell that set me free from that hell."

"I...I can't believe it." Gippal whispered in horror as he realized what Baralai was telling him. "All those stories...they were true?"

"I'm living proof. Anyway Myde managed to separate Sokar from my body and he was defeated. And now the bastard is back and I want nothing more than to male him pay for ruining my life." Baralai finished with an angry hiss.

"So a Hell-God that was thought to be just a myth is real and here in Spira?" Gippal couldn't grasp what was happening.

"He ruined my life Gippal." Baralai cried helplessly. "I want him dead and on top of that the Devil Golems are returning."

"I don't know what to say Lai." The blond admitted.

"I don't expect you to say anything. You didn't fight him." Baralai shook his head.

"Wait..." Gippal grabbed Baralai's hand.

"I missed you so much. When Sokar lost control, to me a few months had passed. I don't blame you for moving on." His eyes were shadowed with sadness.



"But I searched for you for years. I looked everywhere, even asking the Yevonites for help." Gippal brushed away stray tears. "I was so lonely Lai...I needed someone to talk to."

"I still love you Gippal but you have a wife now." Baralai choked on that word. "I have to go to see the Sand King tomorrow. I need to get some sleep."

"I always knew you'd come back." Gippal said, stopping Baralai in his tracks. "I knew you were still there."

"Then you thought right." Baralai smiled gently.

"I'm so sorry Lai." Gippal whispered mournfully.

"Don't apologize...I wish you joy Gippal." With that the amber eyed man left; thanking Yevon that Gippal didn't see the tears flowing from his eyes.

When the sun rose signalling a new day the party had gathered in the village centre to wait for Nhadala and Gippal to arrive. The blond girl said that she served the Sand King directly and she could grant them an audience. Gippal also served the king but his presence made Baralai nervous. Atsuma attempted to lighten the tension filled atmosphere by asking Seifer if he scored with Vincent yet. The tall regal blond blushed ten shades of red before yelling at Atsuma to shut up already.

Vincent had an expressionless look on his face but his eyes shone with mirth. He would be teasing Seifer later on. Zell was coaxing Tidus into giving him a kiss. Makoto and Reno conversed about being surrounded by sex crazed morons to which Atsuma replied that they were pissed because they weren't getting any.

"And when was the last time you had your cherry popped? Oh that's right...never!" Makoto answered maliciously.

"I so hate you Makoto." Atsuma muttered as he blushed redder than Reno's hair.

"Now that we've established that Atsuma is a blushing virgin can we move on?" Vincent spoke up.

"I'll get you for this." Atsuma growled at his friend.

"When we get back then I'll let you try out that honey you got." Tidus said as he and Zell walked past the others.

"Those two blow me away." Reno whistled.

"Are you guys ready?" Nhadala called from the village entrance.

They followed her and Gippal out of the small village towards the marshes again. They took the other bridge across the marshland where a wooden alcove acted as the entryway to a small valley with a waterfall. This place seemed to be the only area with water and grassland left on the island.

It was quite beautiful actually. Nhadala led them to a bridge across the waterfall and onto a new pathway that took them towards large stone gates. Two guards were on patrol and they began speaking in Al Bhed when they spotted the approaching party.

"Is everything ok?" Baralai asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to see the Sand King soon enough." Nhadala assured them.

"Ahh!" Atsuma cried out as ne gripped his right arm.

"What's wrong?" Reno was at his friend's side.

"My arm...it hurts so badly!" Atsuma cried out. "No...the Queen of Ice...she's here!"


	23. Bikanel Central

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Bikanel Central**

**Bikanel Central Gates**

**Bikanel Island**

"How do you feel now?" Baralai asked as he rubbed Atsuma's right arm.

"It's getting better." Atsuma nodded. Gippal was yelling in Al Bhed to let the group into the city already.

"We need to get to the king." Reno turned to the guards.

"The Queen's here!" the silveret yelled. "She'll wake the Lord of Earth."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Seifer stated firmly.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Gippal screamed startling everyone.

"What is it?" Zell asked.

"These guys claim that a Devil Golem was seen within the city." Gippal explained.

"The Sand King ordered no one to be let in or out." Nhadala said.

"The Queen of Ice was already here?" Atsuma gasped out. "We need to see the king!"

"She must be after the Magicore." Baralai muttered.

The party thanked the guards when they stepped aside to let them into the city. Gippal and Nhadala led them towards a staircase. The steps ended within a plaza filled with the denizens of the city. Shops lined the plaza and a large marble fountain of the last Sand King was the main attraction.

Baralai felt bile rising into his throat at the sight of the man. Turning his eyes away Baralai looked around the plaza he used to be so familiar with. Gippal and Nhadala brushed past the crowd that had gathered when to strangers arrived into their city. The palace was located on the top of the largest sand dune allowing the king to observe his realm.

The palace had been built from sand stones and glass. The spires rose towards the clear blue sky above while the glass windows shone various colours down onto the city. The palace was truly an amazing piece of architecture. The Al Bhed always had been good at putting things together from nothing.

The Al Bhed moved aside to let Gippal and his party towards the palace. Guards lined the steps up to the gates and when Gippal stopped at the entrance to the palace. They began talking in their native tongue, their voices rising as the blond man tried to get the party access into the palace. Finally Baralai lost the little bit of patience he had left and he barked out an order in Al Bhed.

"I want to see your king immediately. As former Praetor of Yevon I demand to be let in." Baralai stared at the guard. His lips curled into a snarl when the guard refused. "If you do not comply then I shall make you wish that you had been posted in the middle of the desert."

"It's official...he's scary when he's pissed." Tidus murmured to Zell.

"I have been having a really bad few days and I'm just waiting for an excuse to kick your ass." Baralai snarled.

"Was he always that nasty?" Seifer questioned when Baralai started yelling at the now scared looking man.

"He needs to let this out." Vincent nodded. "I'm just thankful it's not on us."



"Just give me an excuse to hurt you." Baralai hissed lowly.

"Allow the party through. The king wishes to speak with them." A guard shouted from the top of the walkway near the gate.

Baralai didn't bother replying but he did move ahead. Even if that ass of a king was still in charge he needed to tell the man that they could fight the Devil Golem. Defeating the Emperor of Fire had given the group much needed strength and the assurance that they could beat these creatures. Atsuma began to scratch his arm absently, his mind jumbled as the presence of the Devil Golem began to erode. He hoped it was the Queen of Ice. It meant that they still had time to stop her from reviving the Lord of Earth. He smiled reassuringly at a pensive looking Makoto.

"We'll be fine." Atsuma nodded.

The party followed Baralai into the main entrance hall where he took his friends towards a flight of golden stairs. The Golden Throne was the seat of the Royal Family and that was where the Sand King would be residing. The group walked up a second flight of steps from a balcony overlooking the city.

The Golden Throne was on the thirds floor of the palace. When the group reached the top Baralai walked alongside Gippal and Nhadala into the chamber lined with golden statues of past kings. When Baralai caught sight of the Sand King his eyes widened in surprise. A young man with golden hair and bright violet eyes wearing elaborate robes of fine silks sat upon a throne made of gold.

"Am I addressing the Sand King?" Baralai went into his diplomatic image.

"My name is Veris. And it looks like Gippal has brought some new friends." The king smiled.

"My lord, this is Baralai Ge'Saren." Gippal introduced the man.

"This is the Praetor?" Veris stood up from his throne. "The man who disappeared ten years ago?"

"I know this is a shock but I need to ask you about the Devil Golem." Baralai implored.

"You mean the Lord of Earth? He still slumbers within his prison." Veris replied.

"And the Queen of Ice? Has she come here?" Baralai asked.

"The Queen of Ice? She has not come to my city." Veris shook his head. Atsuma felt his blood go cold. The man was lying.

"If you say so..." Baralai murmured. "But could we have your permission to enter the shrine? We wish to see the Devil Golem...just in case."

"You should know that word from Kilika has reached me. The Emperor of Fire awoke because of a fool. That mistake shall not be made here."

"So that's a no then." Tidus muttered.

"I wish to take every precaution." The king waved his hand at two women standing next to him.

"But you must stay for the night at least. I'll have food prepared for you immediately." Veris approached Baralai. "And I would like to know where you've been these past years." Baralai blushed as the blatant look of hunger on the king's face before the man left.

"He's lying...there was an active Devil Golem here." Atsuma said once the king left.

"So what are we gonna do?" Zell asked.



"You can't enter the shrine without his blessing. I'm afraid you cannot finish your mission." Nhadala said with remorse.

"We might as well stay here. I wanna know why he's lying." Seifer spoke up.

"I agree." Vincent nodded. The party decided to stay within the palace for now. "Besides Baralai might be able to get more information out of Veris."

"Why would you say that?" the amber eyed man asked.

"Because he was looking at you like you were the rarest and most mouth watering type of chocolate." Tidus grinned.

"Looks like you have an admirer." Reno teased. The red head laughed when Baralai blushed.

"You wanna take a look around the plaza?" Seifer turned to Vincent. The raven haired man smiled in response.

"I'm starved. Come on Zell." Tidus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the chamber.

"I'd be shocked if he was really talking about food." Reno crossed his arms. "What about you Lai?"

"I'll stay here. Maybe I can get some information out of the king." He grinned slightly.

"Nhadala and I will head back to Sandstorm Village." Gippal muttered then he left the chamber. He couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy bubbling up within him. Veris may be the king but where did he get off acting like that?

"I only wish to be courteous Gippal." Baralai called after him.

"There's something about that guy Lai." The blond muttered.

"He is our king and you will show him the proper respect he deserves." Nhadala reprimanded.

"I never liked him Nhadala." Gippal bit out.

"You serve him. You are his knight. Start acting like it." She growled then she left the chamber.

"I gonna go out on a limb here and assume that you two don't agree with your king." Reno crossed his arms.

"It's nothing..." the Al Bhed replied. "Just be careful Baralai."

"You guys go have some fun." Baralai said when Gippal left. Atsuma, Reno and Makoto looked apprehensive. "I'll be fine now go and have fun."

Baralai flashed them his most charming smile then they left the chamber. They deserved to have fun after all the crap they had put up with. The amber eyed man left the chamber and stood on the balcony. The Sand King was keeping secrets about the Devil Golem and he needed to know what they were.

There was something else about the man that pulled at Baralai's mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't want to ask the others for help. They deserved a break. Pushing away from the balcony Baralai made his way down to the first floor reception area. He would talk to Velis and try to convince him to let the party see the Lord of Earth.

"Ah Baralai...what can I do for you?" the king was talking to his guards near the gates.

"I want to speak to you about your Devil Golem." The silver haired man answered. "But perhaps we can discuss it somewhere private."

"By all means." Velis motioned for Baralai to follow him into his private chambers.



The Sand King had never expected the former Praetor to be so beautiful. His dark skin contrasted beautifully with his snow white hair and those amber eyes were beyond stunning. He was petite and his body hidden by the emerald green coat he wore.

As the Sand King he could take a wife and produce an heir but that didn't stop him from having lovers on the side. The moment he laid eyes on the Praetor Velis had made up his mind. The Queen of Ice would have what she wanted and she would grant him what he now desired. After all once Baralai became bonded with the Magicore Velis would control him. To have the amber eyed beauty bowing to his every whim was such a mouth watering thought.

"Now I believe we have a lot to discuss." Velis smiled. His eyes however weren't on Baralai.

"Yes we do." The Praetor turned and stared in horror at a grinning Toya.

* * *

**Note-**Hi everyone!! So sorry about the delay but I've been busy with school and I've got some new ideas cooked up for a story. I've been playing Final Fantasy 3 on the DS and I've fallen in love with Luneth. He is just so adorable so be on the lookout for a story in the future concerning him. Enough rambling from me and leave a review.

Also I'm wondering if I should let Baralai get back together with Gippal or let him become involved with an OC of mine they'll meet very soon who has a connection to Sokar and Infinity. There's a little teaser right there for you all. I'll leave it up to you guys.


	24. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Boys Just Wanna Have Fun**

Baralai moaned painfully as he came to. His head was pounding, his face ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. As he opened his eyes he realized that he was lying on his side on a dirt floor. He cold smell fresh earth and his side was damp. Gritting his teeth the former Praetor sat up and glanced around the chamber he had been taken to. It was dark and small in here but it was the green bubble he was encased in that caught his attention.

Emerald light spilled across the chamber and Baralai could see that the bubble was big enough to hold four people at least. He gasped when white hot pain shot through his left arm causing the memories to come flooding back. Toya had dragged him into a tunnel beneath the city along with that bastard Velis. Baralai had tried to fight back only to get his mouth frozen shut by the Magicore. The pain had been unimaginable. Velis had been talking to Toya about the revival of the Lord of Earth. Baralai had been paralyzed with absolute fear.

The last thing he remembered was being hit across the face then utter darkness. His breathing became shallow as his heart hammered his rib cage. He tried to push through the bubble but received an acidic burn for his troubles. Muttering a healing spell the burn was cured leaving Baralai slightly light headed. His body felt heavy and he was having trouble breathing.

He struggled to get to his feet but his head spun and he fought down the bile rising in his throat. His vision was blurred and he slumped down onto his stomach on the wet floor. He felt so tried and heavy. When he heard footsteps his amber eyes glanced towards the source of the sound. He scowled when he recognized Toya and Velis.

"What have you done to me?" Baralai whispered out.

"He's finally awake." Toya muttered.

"The Lord of Earth will have a feast." Velis approached Baralai and knelt down in front of the bubble. "You look so pretty like this, helpless and scared."

"Where am I?" Baralai demanded harshly.

"You're beneath the Shadow Temple and this…" Toya gestured around the chamber. "Is the feeding ground for the Lord of Earth."

"Feeding…ground?" Baralai slurred.

"You see, the beauty of this place is that the bubble here allows the Devil Golem to drain your life force. I suppose that's why you feel so tired." Velis grinned.

"Why…are you…doing…this?" Baralai whispered thickly.

"Once the Golem awakens he can protect this city. With you I can control it." Velis said smugly.

"What?" Baralai gasped out.

"Once enough of your life has been taken you'll be an adequate vessel for the Lord of Earth. You'll make an appropriate Magicore." Toya replied icily.

"I'll die…first…" the silver haired man murmured.

"You won't have a choice." Toya turned away. "Velis, return to your palace. Make sure the others don't come here."

"With pleasure." Velis cast one last glance towards Baralai before departing. When the Sand King left Toya remained quiet, his back to his prisoner.

"Why would…he cry…for you?" Baralai closed his heavy eyes.

"Who?" Toya didn't turn around.

"Atsuma…he cries…dunno why…you're a bastard." Baralai felt so very tired and heavy. He wanted to sleep.

"Atsuma cries for me?" longing came to his voice but Baralai was too far gone to hear it properly.

"Hear him…at night…cries…says he's sorry…" Baralai's breathing became shallower. "Just wants…to save you…him and Makoto."

"They can't save me." Toya felt cold tears leak from his eyes. "I serve the Queen of Ice. I can't disobey her."

"They…wanna save…you." Baralai gathered the last of his strength to look up at Toya. "But…do you…wanna…be…saved?"

Toya turned around, his eyes flashing with an inner fire. Baralai slumped onto the ground, his strength spent as the emerald cage continued to drain his life from him. He never saw the look of sadness and regret on Toya's face nor did he hear the whispered apologies. His thoughts drifted to his friends, his home back on Destiny Island and of course the blond man who haunted his thoughts day and night.

He wanted to see Gippal one more time, just to tell him how he really felt. Regret filled his heart as his vision faded. When he collapsed into that blissful darkness he didn't see the amulet glowing against his chest. A gift given to him by Shiva, it seemed so long ago now and the magic within sensed danger to its holder. Baralai never saw the entity that emerged from the magic.

* * *

**Bikanel Central**

**The Plaza**

"Seifer, where are you taking me?" Vincent questioned as his blond companion pulled him through the plaza.

"For a day out. You heard Baralai." Seifer grinned back.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Vincent muttered but there was a gleam in his eyes all the same.

"Loosen up Vince. Here we are." Seifer reached his destination. "I spotted this place when we came here."

"You saw a café?" Vincent raised an eyebrow. "So your taking me out on a date?"

"Maybe…" green eyes danced with mirth.

"Do you think Baralai is ok?" Vincent asked after they took up their seats and ordered.

"I think he's ready to blow up. A guy can only take so much before he snaps, even a guy like Baralai." Seifer answered truthfully.

"I feel bad for him." Vincent sighed.

"He needs time. He's tougher than he looks, always has been. He walks away from a life long demonic possession with his sanity intact." Seifer sipped the ice water he had been given.

"There's that…" Vincent glanced back towards the palace. "What do you make of that Velis character?"

"He's a liar and from the looks he gave Lai a lecher." Seifer responded. "Come on, enjoy your lunch date."

"How could I not enjoy anything with you?" Vincent smiled softly causing Seifer to blush.

As they enjoyed their lunch of local Al Bhed dishes Atsuma and Makoto were exploring the city they heard so much about. When they were in school they were told of the haven for the Al Bhed located somewhere in a vast desert. The Al Bhed were helpful and very interested in magic users. The Al Bhed relied on Machina to survive their harsh world. They found the Machina in old ruins beneath the water and gave them new power sources.

Atsuma and Makoto tried out various machines, all the while enjoying themselves. Tidus and Zell had a lot of tension they needed to release. While walking through the city Zell spotted a dark and thin alleyway away from the sight of passer-bys. The martial artist pulled his all too willing lover into the alley and pushed him against the wall.

Tidus moaned as Zell worked on getting his lover's pants undone. Tidus gripped broad shoulders and pressed his mouth hard against Zell's. He pressed his hips against his boyfriend's and grinned when Zell placed his hands on Tidus' ass and hoisted him up. Shapely legs wrapped around his waist and Zell wasted no time with foreplay. He could do that later with the honey and cream he spotted on a stall. Tidus sucked three of his own fingers causing his lover to moan. Leaning back against the wall the Blitzer gasped as he pressed his fingers into his entrance. Zell had never seen anything so hot in his life. Finally Tidus pulled his fingers out.

"I'm ready for you baby. Fuck me blind." Tidus moaned like a whore.

"Anything for you lover." Zell gasped as he pushed into that addictive heat he never got tired of feeling.

Tidus clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams as Zell began to pound into his body with vigour. He was going to have some serious bruises later on but it was always worth it. His back hit the wall with ferocity causing Zell to go deeper into his body. Finally, after hitting his sweet spot one more time, Tidus clamped down hard on Zell's cock causing the fighter to release within him. His legs were now jelly and Tidus slumped against his panting lover. When the realization sank into his sex fogged brain that he just had sex out in the open Tidus blushed as red as a tomato.

"Now you're blushing baby?" Zell laughed.

"We just did it in public…" Tidus pressed his face into Zell's neck.

"But that made it all the more hot." Zell replied. Tidus said nothing but his smile was answer enough. Letting him down Zell tried to look presentable.

"Let's grab something to eat." Tidus suggested and pulled Zell from the alley.

"Hey guys!" Atsuma waved at them when they approached the café. "Where were you two?"

"They screwed." Seifer answered causing Zell and Tidus to sputter. "Just look at them!"

"Well you guys can do what you want. I'm going to check up on Baralai." Vincent got up along with Seifer.

"Where's Reno anyway?" Atsuma asked.

Reno Sinclair could say that he enjoyed being in Bikanel Central. The city was impressive and the people nice enough to get along with. He wanted to have some time alone before seeking out Baralai again. The red head walked along the canal around the palace and stopped under some trees. He could see a temple from where he stood then something caught his eyes from the side of the palace. Narrowing his jade eyes Reno saw Velis leaving the palace then motioning for someone to follow him. Reno felt his heart leap into his throat when Toya appeared carrying Baralai over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Reno muttered as he watched them. He began to move along the bank and climbed down a ladder onto the canal. "What the hell are the doing?"

He climbed up the other side of the bank and stared as Velis opened the door to the black temple and Toya carried Baralai inside. When the door shut Reno ran towards the temple and tried to push it open. He couldn't budge it an inch. Fear gripped his heart as he continued to try and open the door. Toya was here so the Queen of Ice couldn't be far behind. He had to get back to the others. As he turned around he was confronted by a saddened Nhadala.

"Nhadala! You need to get me in there!" Reno began to explain when the Al Bhed woman brought up her sword. "What are you doing?"

"I was given orders not to let you or your friends inside the temple. I serve my king." she replied in a monotonous voice.

"But Baralai was taken!" Reno yelled.

"All the better!" Nhadala screamed back. "I hear my husband at night, crying over a man he lost. I saw the picture he keeps. I know he's still in love with that sad excuse for a human!"

"You open this door now or I'll fight you." Reno snarled angrily.

"I loved Gippal all my life but he loves some pathetic Yevonite. He calls his name in his sleep. It's always about his Baralai, his precious Lai, never me! I'm his wife and he clings onto that man!" hot tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't do this Nhadala." Reno got ready for the fight. "If Baralai dies I swear I'll kill you myself."

"You won't get past me." the blond woman brought up her sword. Reno barely had time to dodge the first attack.

**Note-**I'M BACK!! Hi everyone! I have returned from the grave to finish this story. First I lost my data stick which had all my chapters and I had to rewrite the entire thing! Then my aunt moves to America and we're planning for her wedding and Age of Conan has practically consumed my life. Add the European Cup and I'm booked solid. But I will finish this tale for you guys. Love you forever!! Your resident Reaver.


	25. Luneth

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Luneth **

**The Shadow Temple**

When the Aeon Stone ceased its magic a figure stood in the bubble with Baralai, his purple eyes shining down upon the weakening Yevonite. Not wasting any time the summoned man raised his hand against the acid barrier and created a large enough hole to slip through. Picking up Baralai he quickly moved through the gap that he had created. Placing the man on the ground the summoned Aeon smiled when Baralai began to breathe steadily again. Amber eyes opened and a look of confusion crossed his features. For a moment no words where spoken then the Aeon motioned towards the necklace around Baralai's neck and the Yevonite clasped it desperately. Shakily he stood up and faced his saviour.

"Thank you." Baralai whispered.

"You are welcome." the snowy haired man answered.

"You came from the Aeon Stone right?" Baralai asked quietly.

"Yes, I came when you were in danger. My name is Luneth." the Aeon smiled gently.

The Aeon was a small man in appearance with snow white hair and bright purple gemstone eyes. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and an emerald green vest with black boots. His hair was kept tied back into a ponytail. His face was delicate and almost feminine in appearance but he had a distinctly masculine voice. Luneth approached Baralai and extended his hand in a show of greeting. The former Praetor smiled and gently shook the offered hand.

"Thank you for saving my life." Baralai stated.

"It was my job to make sure you were kept safe. Shall we get back to your friends?" Luneth motioned towards the tunnel.

"So you're an Aeon." Baralai asked as they walked down the tunnel. "I have seen Shiva, Ifrit and Bahamut and they don't look like you."

"Thank you." Luneth grinned.

"I didn't mean any offence." Baralai stammered quickly.

"It's ok. I'm a low level Aeon, just starting out. This is my first assignment. You could say I'm a guardian angel on his first mission." Luneth smiled brightly.

"You score points already." the silver haired healer replied. "I need to get the others. Velis is insane if he thinks he can control a Devil Golem."

"I'll be staying with you until your mission is over. Once the Stone was activated I remain flesh and blood." Luneth said.

"What about your powers?" Baralai asked.

"I have control over Light and Holy magic." Luneth answered as they reached a fork in the tunnel.

"Can the Lord of Earth be revived?" the former Praetor asked.

"If the Devil Golem received enough life energy then yes he can awaken." Luneth replied. "We need to get to his temple."

Baralai nodded then followed Luneth as he walked down the right side of the tunnel. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a thick door. Pushing the door open Baralai stumbled out into what appeared to be a place for prayer. The interior of the small temple smelled of jasmine, the air was heavy and the heat made it slightly hard to breathe.

Luneth and Baralai hesitantly approached the door and pulled it open. When his amber gaze fell on a familiar red head shock filled his heart. Reno was caught in a fight against Nhadala. The blond woman kept screaming about how Gippal never loved her, how she was used for comfort and a need to not be lonely anymore.

"Gippal was mine! I won't let that has been Praetor take him from me!" Nhadala snarled.

"Stop now Nhadala! I don't want to hurt you." Reno bit out harshly.

"I won't let you into the temple." the blond woman answered.

"What will you tell Gippal, huh?" Reno asked quickly causing Nhadala to pause. "How are you gonna tell him you did this? You wanted Baralai dead?"

"I just want him to love me without thinking about Baralai. Is that too much to ask?" she begged.

"I'm sorry about your life but I won't apologize for Baralai. At least the person you love still fucking breathes." Reno hissed.

"Stop it!" Baralai yelled as he ran out of the temple. Reno and Nhadala jumped when they heard his voice.

"Lai? Fuck, you're safe." Reno breathed with relief. "Who the fuck is that?"

"I am Luneth, an Aeon at your service." he answered. Reno stared wide eyed at the man.

"Nhadala, please we need to get into the Temple of Earth." Baralai pleaded.

"I can't let you go." she whispered softly.

"Everything is at stake if we stay here." Baralai begged her. "If the Devil Golem awakens everyone in this city will die."

"The Sand King has not given you his blessing to enter the temple. I can't let you go." Nhadala snarled.

"Then I apologize for this." Luneth said. Before anyone could say anything he moved fast and bought his fist crashing against her jaw.

"Holy shit!" Reno jumped back. "What did you do?"

"She'll be out cold for a while. We better get moving though." Luneth answered.

"Lai, what happened to you?" Reno asked.

"Velis and Toya where in the city. They took me to this chamber below the Shadow Temple. They were going to use me to awaken the Lord of Earth." Baralai explained.

"Lai…if Toya is doing this Atsuma might not be bale to save him." Reno said softly.

"I know. It will break his heart as well as Makoto." Baralai closed his eyes. "Let's get to the Temple of Earth first."

When they reached the plaza, Tidus, Zell, Vincent, Seifer, Atsuma and Makoto were already gathered there. Unable to waste anymore time Baralai quickly explained what had happened. Luneth's appearance had understandably startled them but they could ask questions about the Aeon later.

Right now they had to get back to Sandstorm Village and get past the guards. Once they were packed up and ready Baralai took them back across the city, past the main gates and out into the marshland. The sky was blood red, causing Baralai to shiver slightly. The red sky always seemed to herald bad fortune. When they reached the crossroad they saw that the guards were already arriving from the village.

"Maybe we should split up and take them out." Makoto suggested.

"He's got a point." Seifer nodded. The other agreed with the suggestion.

"Ok then, we'll split up. Vincent, you Seifer, Tidus and Zell stay in the village and keep the guards busy. I'll take the others to the temple." Baralai said.

"Be careful." Vincent said wearily.

"And you." Tidus grinned as he gripped Zell's hand for reassurance.

"What if we find Gippal?" Zell asked causing Baralai to pause slightly.

"Just tell him I'm sorry." the silver haired man sighed gently. "Let's get this over with."

When they entered the village Baralai too his group through the quiet village towards the large gates leading into the forest beyond. This section of the island was the only place to remain fertile and green. The power of the Temple of Earth provided the land with lush green pastures and trees. The gate was guarded by two men at all times and the gate itself needed a key to be opened. S

eifer took his group towards the guards first. When the men refused to let them pass Seifer and Vincent made short work of them. With well aimed Enchantments they disabled the guards and the gate remained before them. Baralai heard more guards approaching their position. Luneth moved quickly and brought his fist down upon the gate.

The front splintered and fell apart under the force of his attack. Wood went in all directions as he pushed the broken gate open and stepped through. Glancing back towards his friends Baralai shot Seifer a grateful smile before following the Aeon into the forest beyond the village. The trees were thick and a large canopy blocked out most of the sunlight but Baralai could see clearly enough.

There was a pathway leading into a small valley. If memory served the Temple of Earth was located beyond the valley near a lake. The temple had been built above the water and the only means of accessing it was a bridge that had to be summoned. At least that's what the myth entails anyway.

Baralai led them through the forest onto a small pathway. He decided to stick to the road for now to see where it would take them. After ten minutes of walking they finally reached an alcove overlooking the valley and in the distance the Temple of Earth remained silent atop a vast lake. It was actually a beautiful sight to behold and yet its true purpose caused a chill to go down the former Praetor's spine. Luneth was observing the land below them, his violet eyes scanning the land for any sign of danger. The place was utterly still and silent it was highly unnerving. Atsuma suddenly screamed as he fell to the ground holding his right arm.

"It's the Queen!" Atsuma screamed out.

"She must be in the temple." Makoto cried as he held onto his childhood friend.

"Ahhh!" the student screamed again as he fell into darkness.

"Follow my command." a voice called as Atsuma opened his eyes. He was floating in that dark place again, just like the time he touched the Emperor of Fire's Magicore.

"What do you want?" Atsuma demanded.

"The Lord of Earth…can you hear me?" the voice asked.

"My lord…I obey." Atsuma turned to the source of another voice.

"The boy approaches. Everything is set." the voice drawled. "Do you understand?"

"I obey." the Lord of Earth answered.

"Follow my command…proceed." the voice said and Atsuma felt hot pain course through his body.

"Stop! I won't listen to you anymore!" Atsuma screamed out.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, you never have." the voice answered. "Now follow my command."

"Get out of my head!" the student begged. The darkness was fading and a dull red light enveloped him. He could see millions of stars around him. He almost felt safe.

"I have been with you since you were a child." the voice said. "I have been influencing your life. You are my vessel and you will obey."

"I won't listen to you." Atsuma whimpered as searing pain tore through his body.

"You can't help that. I am a part of you." the voice replied.

"We'll stop the Lord of Earth…we'll stop him I swear!" Atsuma growled.

"My vessel…that is what I am counting on." the voice said with amusement. Before Atsuma could said anything he cried out as light spilled across his vision.

"Are you ok?" Makoto helped Atsuma to his feet.

"Yeah but…I heard the Lord of Earth in my head with that other voice. We have to get to the temple now." the student stated quickly.

**Note-**woo hoo another chapter! And the Aeon is Luneth from FF3, an adorable character who just screams uke! Ok then enough of my rambling, catch you on the flip side!!


	26. The Temple Of Earth

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**The Temple Of Earth**

**Bikanel Island**

**The Last Forest**

The fresh smell of the forest was soothing to the group in most ways. The absence of the harsh sand was pleasing on their skin and feet as they walked along the forest pathway. The only unsettling thing about the forest was the absence of birds and any other sign of life. Baralai swallowed his apprehension as Luneth walked alongside him. Reno, Makoto and Atsuma were busy admiring the landscape around them, sometimes stopping to listen for any kind of life within the forest.

The silence was unsettling and beginning to press down on the group. Reno wrapped his arms around his body, suddenly feeling cold. As they reached the end of the pathway that was when they heard the sound of footsteps coming from a cliff above them. Glancing up Baralai caught sight of someone in white standing on the cliff peering down at them.

"Who's up there?" Baralai yelled causing everyone to look up.

"So you want into the Temple of Earth? What about the boy in the red outfit?" a voice answered back bemused.

"Do you work for the Sand King?" Makoto asked.

"Please, I answer to no one." the man replied. "Now, do you want my help?"

"What's your name?" Reno demanded.

"Come on up. There's a ladder on the right side over there." he pointed to the side of the cliff.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Atsuma asked the others.

"I think we should listen to him." Luneth said.

"What do you think Atsuma?" Makoto asked his friend. "Maybe he can help you."

"I guess so…we should check it out." the silver haired student nodded.

"I agree." Baralai affirmed. He approached the ladder. "Let's see what he has to say."

"So you want me help." the man said when the group reached the top of the cliff. "I think introductions are in order first."

"I'm Baralai, this is Reno, Makoto, Atsuma and Luneth." he went around each of them.

"It's been a while since I've had visitors." the man smiled.

The man was attractive. Reno felt his mouth go dry at the sight of the man who had a cold beauty. His blond hair famed his aristocratic face and bright blue eyes were fixed on the group. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, white pants and black boots. His long white coat hung just above his ankles. A large cat purred beside him, its large amber eyes glowing as it rubbed its large head against the man's leg. After a few moments the man extended his hand towards Atsuma.

"Rufus Shinra and this beautiful animal is Dark Nation." he said. When Atsuma took his hand the blond man gripped the right hand and grinned. "I see your problem is getting out of control."

"What do you mean?" Atsuma murmured with fear.

"I haven't felt power like that in a thousand years." Rufus turned away from them. "I almost forgot how it felt."

"Wait a second. A thousand years? What are you saying anyway?" Reno asked.

"This one has fire." Rufus walked up to the red head. His nose almost touched Reno's. "So much pain in your eyes. So much hatred boiling beneath the surface."

"I-I lost someone I loved." Reno murmured.

"And you want to hurt something. This fire of yours may be of use." Rufus backed away. "I like that."

"Just who are you?" Baralai asked while a flushed Reno looked anywhere but Rufus.

"Rufus Shinra, member of the Shinra House of Zanarkand." the blond man turned to face Luneth. "It's been a long time since I've crossed paths with an Aeon."

"How can you be from Zanarkand?" Makoto asked. "That's impossible."

"When using magic was as easy as breathing the air nothing was impossible." Rufus shook his head. "I was one of the Sorcerers who helped Yevon bind the Devil Golems."

"By the gods…" Baralai whispered in reverence. "And you still live?"

"In a way." Rufus answered. Strange lights appeared around his body, twirling, dancing and shining.

"The Pyreflies." Atsuma was wide eyed. "You never crossed over."

"I made a promise lone ago to watch over this place. Now our worst nightmare has occurred. The Devil Golems have awoken." Rufus turned to Atsuma.

"It was my fault." the boy admitted. "I never wanted this to happen. I'm so sorry but I'm trying to make it better with my friends."

"You are making it better. Already you have absorbed the essence of one Devil Golem." Rufus motioned towards the arm.

"We need to get into the Temple of Earth to find the next one and the Queen of Ice." Baralai explained.

"The Queen of Ice, the most ruthless of the three and the most loyal to her master." Rufus answered.

"Her master?" Reno cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't think the Devil Golems acted of their own accord? They had a leader, a creature who's name has been lost through time. Even when I was still alive I heard rumours of a Master Golem controlling all others." Rufus looked distant for a moment.

"Right now we need to find the Queen and stop her." Makoto interrupted.

"Atsuma, I can help you control that arm. You absorb energy correct? I know a little trick that may prove useful." Rufus approached him.

"How do you know about my arm anyway?" Atsuma muttered.

"I felt the signature energy of the Devil Golem within you. So do you want my help or not?" Rufus crossed his arms.

"What can I do?" Atsuma consented.

"It's an ability called Gaia. You can control how you absorb the Golems but you must be at harmony with your power. Don't be afraid of it." Rufus instructed.

"You think I can beat the Queen with Gaia?" Atsuma asked.

"I can't be certain but it is worth a try. Just be careful of the opposing force." Rufus warned.

"That doesn't sound friendly." Luneth muttered.

"The opposing force is Fury. I think the name speaks for itself." Rufus replied.

"So are you coming with us? We could use your help." Reno suggested causing Atsuma to scowl.

"Hmmm…I haven't been outside this forest since I entered after binding the Golems. It seems like moments have passed sometimes instead of centuries." Rufus stroked Dark Nation's head with affection.

"What do you guys think?" Reno turned to the others.

"He did bind the Golems in the first place. He could help us." Baralai answered.

"I agree." Makoto nodded his head.

"So what can we expect when we reach the Temple of Earth? Is it being guarded by anything?" Reno faced the blond.

"No one's been inside the temple in decades. Plus the Devil Golem cannot be awoken properly without the Magicore." Rufus said.

"Do you know where the Magicore is anyway?" Atsuma asked.

"It was a tradition long ago for the Royal Family to protect the Magicore. The artefact was sealed within the first born child of the first Sand King. It should be within the new Sand King, as tradition dictates through the decades." Rufus explained.

"So the Magicore is inside Velis?" Baralai surmised.

"Quite right." Rufus nodded.

"That's what he was talking about." Baralai faced the others. "He wanted to make me a Magicore like Reno had been for the Emperor. He doesn't want to use his own."

"We need to kill the Golem now." Makoto stated.

"Then follow me." Rufus climbed down the ladder. "It's not far to the temple anyway."

"Are you sure we cab trust him?" Atsuma whispered to Makoto.

"He helped you just now and he sealed the Devil Golems away in the first place. Besides I think you're jealous." the blond examined his nails. "I need a manicure bad."

"What do you mean I'm jealous?" Atsuma growled.

"Don't even try to deny it sweetie. You like Reno, probably have a full proof plan to get him to bang you into next year and then he starts making moon eyes at some blond, albeit really hit, guy we just met." Makoto grinned at the gob smacked expression on his friend's face.

"You-you…screw you!" Atsuma whined as he ran after the others.

"Yep…jealous alright." Makoto laughed before following the others.

By the time they reached the Temple of Earth the little light breaking through the canopy was beginning to darken. A bridge in the shape of a dragon was over the lake and the Temple of Earth laid open before them. It wasn't anything spectacular to look at. It was made from red stone and a wooden door was at the front of the building. Rufus led the way inside along with Baralai and Luneth.

Atsuma immediacy cried out when they crossed the threshold. His arm was throbbing painfully and that voice telling him to obey its commands broke into his thoughts. Makoto helped him through a small tunnel that had tree roots decorating the walls until they reached the main hall of the temple. Inside stood the Queen of Ice along with Toya.

"So you're here finally and you've brought a friend." the Queen crossed her frozen arms.

"Hello to you too Queen of Ice." Rufus nodded.

"Rufus Shinra, it has been a long time." the Queen turned to Toya. "We should leave now my Magicore."

"You're not getting away this time." Makoto stepped forward, his right hand encased in light.

"Never mind us dear heart. You need to worry about." the Queen motioned towards the hall behind her.

Suspended on the wall was the Devil Golem. It was large with green skin and it seemed that it had a grassy beard. The creature looked like it had been made from the earth and trees. The Golem moved its head and moved away from the emerald circle he had been suspended in. the Golem landed gracefully on its feet and approached the group. A bright green glow appeared on its chest.

"Oh no…" Baralai breathed when he saw Velis' corpse at the Golem's feet. "She took the Magicore."

"We are in serous trouble." Atsuma groaned. As the Devil Golem approached he prayed that Rufus' advice would work.


	27. The Lord Of Earth

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**The Lord Of Earth**

**Temple of Earth**

**The Earth Shrine**

The Lord of Earth crossed his tree truck think arms over a broad chest as he stood next to the smiling Queen of Ice. Atsuma's arm was in searing agony causing him to fall to the floor. The Lord of Earth waved his right hand and two large Golems appeared from green light. They resembled trees and carried long blades as they flanked the Devil Golem on either side.

Makoto turned his horrified gaze towards Toya, desperately looking for any sign of the intelligent, funny, gorgeous man he fell in love with years ago. All he saw was a frozen glare and once beautifully tanned skin now white with blue veins throbbing across his face and neck. Burning hatred for the Queen of Ice cut through his heart and he let out a hoarse scream. Gripping his twin daggers he ran towards the Queen.

She grinned then raised her hand and blasted a bolt of ice towards him with ease. Makoto cried out when the ice slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards. When his body crashed into the wall he slumped down, dropping his daggers in the process. Atsuma ran to his fallen friend's side while Baralai cast a quick Cure Enchantment on the blond.

Reno, Luneth and Rufus glared at the smiling Queen and Reno noticed that Toya was biting his lip to stop from crying or yelling he couldn't tell. Maybe he wasn't so frozen anymore. The Queen's body glowed with blue light as she floated above the floor with Toya. Atsuma glanced up at his friend with absolute hurt in his eyes before he vanished along with the Queen.

"Makoto, talk to me man." Reno helped the dazed blond up.

"My head hurts." he moaned.

"Shit, we need to take this guy out now." Atsuma growled.

"Then I suggest you do it now. His Magicore is still powering up. He is very weak at this stage." Rufus suggested.

"Make sure Makoto is ok." Atsuma asked Baralai before turning to the Devil Golem. "You know, I've been experiencing really shitty days lately and having you around is not helping."

"Luneth, help them kill the Golem." Baralai instructed as he tended to Makoto. The boy had blood oozing from a cut on his head and he still couldn't stand up.

"As you wish." Luneth nodded.

"I won't be able to bind him. That requires at least three of my level of magic. Looks like you'll have to kill him." Rufus sounded almost gleeful. "The Lord of Earth possessed an almost impenetrable shield. Unlike the Emperor and the Queen this Golem was more defensive."

"I've got his tree guards." Reno's hands were encased in fire. "I'm in the mood for some mayhem."

"Lord of Earth!" Atsuma addressed him. "I'm sick of what the Queen of Ice is doing. I'm going to stop her so do me a favour and save that bitch a seat in Hell."

The student lunged forward and rammed his feast into the green shield around the Devil Golem. Rufus wasn't kidding. The thing was harder than a rock and Atsuma gritted his teeth against the pain. Reno sent a fireball towards the tree Golem to the right of the Lord while Luneth used a bolt of pure light to incinerate the other one. Rufus ordered Dark Nation to protect Makoto while Baralai approached the others to help heal their wounds. Over the past few days he had gotten used to his Enchantment and he found a way to tap into all the energy he could muster in extreme circumstances. He just hoped that he could heal everyone nearby when the time came.

Atsuma concentrated his energy into creating the Phoenix Enchantment, sending the flaming bird towards the Devil Golem and his guards. The tree Golems were reduced to ash instantly but it barely put a dent in the shield. Reno attacked the Devil Golem with his EMR and fire combined while Luneth created protective barriers around the group. Rufus conjured dark energy from his body then blasted the dark bolts into the emerald barrier. The Devil Golem slumped back slightly but it still had immense strength left. Atsuma saw his window and he slammed his fist into the barrier again. This time he broke through and managed to hit the Lord of Earth.

The Devil Golem's body was as hard as rock and just as difficult to break apart. Reno and Luneth managed to use their Enchantments on the Lord of Earth before he got his shield back up. Baralai healed whatever wounds Atsuma had sustained. His right hand was healed from bruises and cuts just as Rufus used his dark power on the new guards. Makoto was back on his feet despite a throbbing headache.

The blond man ran forward with his daggers raised and stabbed through the Golem tree guard with ease. Luneth moved fluidly and effortlessly with the skill and grace of a dancer. For a moment he reminded Reno of Myde, the way he moved and danced across a room. He pushed the thoughts away.

"He keeps summoning those things." Atsuma cried when two more tree Golems appeared.

"We need to take the Devil Golem out first. Once he dies the rest will die too." Rufus said.

"Ok, concentrate all your power on the Lord of Earth. Good luck everyone." Baralai ordered.

Baralai and Reno attacked the Lord of Earth from both sides, their Enchantments slamming into the emerald barrier in a desperate attempt to destroy it long enough to damage the creature within it. Luneth and Rufus stood back allowing their long range attacks to damage the shield even more. Atsuma and Makoto managed to avoid the attacks from the tree Golems while Baralai kept healing their injuries.

The Lord of Earth unleashed a powerful attack that shattered the ground beneath their feet, causing the group to scatter across the temple shrine room. Struggling to gather up the last reserve of his power Baralai unleashed his healing Enchantment upon the group effectively healing their wounds and restoring more stamina and strength.

Rufus approached the Devil Golem, his hand raised and empowered with dark energy while Dark Nation snarled and snapped at his side. He could see that the energy was beginning to waver on the barrier. The newly restored Magicore was still powering up and being placed into a battle right away was enough to make the power within the Magicore lose its strength. Reno and Makoto were attacked by the tree Golems again but they dodged the incoming attacks and went back to trying to get rid of the emerald barrier. Luneth used his power to recreate more protective shells around the group, desperate to protect the group he was assigned to look over.

"Atsuma, use the Gaia ability now. Destroy him now that the shield is gone." Rufus yelled.

Rufus and Makoto managed to use their power to break through the barrier then stepped back when it collapsed fully. Atsuma gathered his energy into his right fist, fire and heat and power converging to create a powerful ball of energy. His arm had changed, transforming from a normal appendage into a red and black arm with sharp talons instead of fingers.

Atsuma groaned as a fresh wave of hot pain coursed through his body but he ignored it. He allowed the raw power to escape his fist as he challenged it through his body, the Lord of Earth's shield now completely gone and its body left exposed. When the power escaped through his mutated arm Atsuma felt peace wash over his aching body and he could feel himself rising into the air with the Lord of Earth before him.

_**Follow my command…proceed. **_Atsuma flinched when he heard that voice. _**Yes…devour him. Take his life force.**_

Atsuma blanked out the voice as he raised his right hand and allowed that peace to flow out of his body towards the Lord of Earth. Blue light swallowed up the large creature, warmth and pale light enveloping Atsuma in the process. He saw the light taking over the Devil Golem, his right arm now back to normal but still pulsing with red light mixed with blue.

He could see the Magicore being extracted from the creature's chest, its power beginning to fade already. Atsuma was vaguely aware of something laughing at him as he continued to drain the life force from the creature. Energy filled his body and he could feel the essence intertwine with that of the Emperor of Fire. Finally he felt his feet touch the ground and exhaustion won out. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"You did it!" Reno yelled

"Are you ok?" Luneth placed a hand on Atsuma's arm. "Your arm feels hot."

"Man, that took a lot outta me." Atsuma murmured tiredly.

"You're better than I thought." Rufus acknowledged. "That just leaves the Queen of Ice."

"And you'll have me." that female drone that grated on Atsuma's nerves rang out just as his arm convulsed.

"Get ready to fight!" Makoto yelled.

"Don't be silly." the Queen cooed. She and Toya were hovering just above them. "But if you want me then come to Zanarkand."

"Stop!" Reno yelled but she already vanished with Toya.

"So she wants us to go to the ruins. This should be interesting.." Rufus grinned.

"We better get back to the village and tell the others." Baralai said. As the others followed him out Rufus glanced down at the Magicore.

"He drained the life right out of it." the blond muttered as he examined the item in his hands. "But if he drained the life energy then the Lord of Earth exists within him…just like the Emperor of Fire." Rufus felt cold dread fill his heart. Surely that couldn't mean what he was thinking? But that idea was simply that, a theory long ago left to rot and gather dust. "I hope I'm wrong about this…"

He left the Temple of Earth and the dead Magicore behind as he followed the group out into the Last Forest. If what he was thinking were true then Spira was in a lot more trouble than he realized. Dark Nation sensed his agitation and she rubbed against his leg as a sign of comfort. The blond man didn't know if it was true but everything looked that way. The dead Magicores and Atsuma's very existence proved the theory true. Rufus wondered just how he was going to tell Atsuma he was leading Spira to its doom?


	28. In A World That's Run Dry

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**In A World That's Run Dry**

**Sandstorm Village**

Tidus was worried for Baralai and the others. Zell reassured him that everyone was fine but the martial artist tried to hide his own worry for his friends. Seifer and Vincent ended up patrolling the main gate into the village and got into fights with the guards sent from the palace. The others had been gone for a while now and the sun was beginning to vanish completely.

It would be dark soon and if Baralai and the others didn't come back Tidus was willing to go past the gate after them. At the moment he was sitting outside Gippal's house with his chin resting in his hands. Zell was with Seifer and Vincent as they stood on the lookout for more guards from the palace. At the moment everything was quiet.

Tidus raised his head when he heard someone yelling at the entrance to the village. Grabbing his sword the blond ran towards the main gate but stopped when he caught sight of Seifer and Vincent arguing with Gippal as he supported a bruised Nhadala. Her face was bloodied and her eye looked slightly blackened. Tidus gulped when he heard Gippal screaming for Baralai.

Tidus frowned. Surely he couldn't blame Baralai for what happened to his wife? Baralai would never hurt anybody like that. He turned when he felt Zell beside him. He smiled as that familiar smell washed over his senses and clamed him slightly. Zell was always good at making him feel better.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked his lover.

"Gippal wants to know why Baralai attacked Nhadala." Zell answered solemnly.

"That's a load of shit." Tidus snorted.

"Vincent and Seifer are giving him an earful." Zell grinned when he saw Seifer turn red in the face from all the yelling he was doing.

"We better stop him before he explodes." Tidus motioned for Zell to follow him to the others.

"Baralai would never do this Gippal." Vincent said in that calm voice that belied his rising anger.

"Baralai wanted to get into the Temple of Earth but the Sand King forbade it. Now he's missing with a few of your other friends and my wife has been attacked." Gippal growled angrily.

"Did she tell you who did that to her?" Vincent asked stiffly.

"She said Baralai's friend did this." Gippal replied. "I need to talk to him now."

"He's not back yet." Tidus spoke up.

"He went into the temple didn't he?" the blond Al Bhed scowled.

"You didn't give him much of a choice." Seifer muttered. He glared heatedly at Nhadala who in turn kept her eyes averted from the others.

"Look, I know he needed to get into the temple but rules are rules. He needed that king's permission first." Gippal explained.

"The way Baralai talked of you we got the impression you were never one to follow rules." Tidus pointed out.

"Things change in ten years." Gippal muttered dejectedly.

"Don't give me that shit. Baralai will be back soon then you can ask him about your wife. But if you make him cry again I'll make you wish the Devil Golem had been revived." Seifer threatened.

"Fine by me…" Gippal answered stiffly.

Tidus turned away from the arguing and made his way back towards the gate leading into the Last Forest at the other end of Sandstorm Village. Zell was behind him as always, keeping him company and just making him feel safer.

Tidus felt his heart lighten when he saw the gate move and Baralai step through with the others. He was also with a tall blond man with a large black cat. Not letting the new arrival cause him any worry Tidus ran to his friends to make sure they were safe. Zell ran back towards Seifer and Vincent just as Baralai hugged the smaller blond boy.

"It's good to see you guys. We were getting worried about you." Tidus smiled brightly.

"As if you had any reason to doubt us." Reno grinned.

"Self confident as always." Tidus shook his head. "So what happened in there?"

"The Queen killed Velis to get his Magicore." Baralai explained. "It wasn't pretty."

"Oh man…" Tidus shuddered.

"We got rid of the Golem. That just leaves the Queen of Ice now." Atsuma nodded.

"Are you ok Atsuma? You look exhausted." Tidus grabbed his friend's arm.

"Yeah…it took a lot outta me this time." he admitted.

"I'll make sure he gets some sleep." Makoto pulled Atsuma towards Gippal's house for the rest he clearly needed.

"And whose this?" Tidus looked the new guy up and down.

"Rufus Shinra and this is Dark Nation. And who would you be?" Rufus took hold of Tidus' hand and raised it to his lips. The blond blushed when soft lips brushed against his skin.

"What the hell?" Zell yelled as he stomped up to Rufus.

"Oh boy…" Baralai murmured.

"And you must be this charming man's lover. Your jealousy is thick." Rufus grinned.

"Enough with the kissing." Zell snarled. Tidus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's jealousy.

"Baralai, Gippal wants to talk to you." Tidus muttered.

"Is this about Nhadala?" Baralai glanced towards Luneth.

"I'll explain what happened." the Aeon replied.

"Hmmm, and can I meet your other friends?" Rufus glanced towards Seifer and Vincent.

"I bet you would." Zell growled.

"No need to worry." Rufus waved his hand. "I won't take your man."

"This should be interesting to watch." Baralai whispered to Luneth. The Aeon giggled as he followed Baralai towards Gippal.

"Baralai…" Gippal stopped talking when he spotted his ex-lover.

"Gippal, I heard you wanted to see me." amber eyes glowed.

"Who attacked my wife?" the Al Bhed growled.

"That was me." Luneth stood alongside Baralai, his hand placed gently on the former Praetor's arm.

"Who are you?" Gippal glared at the white haired youth.

"I am Luneth, summoned Aeon for Baralai. I apologize for your wife but it was necessary." Luneth cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean it was necessary?" Gippal yelled. Nhadala groaned painfully causing Gippal to glance at her. "I'm going to take her home."

"There's something you have to know Gippal, about Velis and the Lord of Earth." Baralai followed his ex-lover back towards the house.

"Can it wait Baralai?" the former Praetor winced at the tone.

"This is important. Once we rest up we're leaving this village." Baralai explained when they entered the house.

"What are you talking about?" Gippal asked when he placed Nhadala in bed.

"The Queen of Ice killed Velis to get his Magicore." Baralai said.

"Oh my god…" Gippal gasped out.

Baralai sighed then began explaining everything from when Luneth came to his rescue down in the Shadow Temple. Gippal listened in horror about how Baralai took the others into the Last Forest and met Rufus Shinra, an undead mage responsible for sealing the Devil Golems in the first place.

By the time he was finished Gippal was slumped in a chair while Baralai remained leaning against the wall. His amber gaze remained fixed on the silent blond but he said nothing, almost fearful of the reaction he would receive. Finally the Al Bhed glanced at the silver haired man, his one good eye haunted and confused.

"So you're going to Zanarkand to fight the Queen…" Gippal choked out.

"We don't have a choice Gippal. Once we beat her then its over." Baralai ran a hand through his hair.

"So when are you leaving?" his stared into amber eyes.

"When we're rested up and have enough supplies. We need to end this soon." Baralai answered without hesitation.

"Listen Lai…" the silveret smiled at the nickname. "You just came back and I haven't felt like this in ten years." Gippal looked away sadly.

"I know how you feel...believe me I do but Spira hangs by a thread now. I'm so sorry Gippal…" Baralai made his way to the door.

"Wait!" the Al Bhed reached out and grabbed hold of Baralai's arm. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to…" saddened eyes latched onto one swirled one.

"But I just got you back." he whispered painfully.

"I'll come back, I promise." Baralai raised his hand and gently stroked the handsome face before him.

"I…" Gippal choked up again. "I want you to know that…I never stopped, you know? Fuck, I still love you."

"I never stopped either but you're married and mpff!" Baralai gasped out when Gippal pressed his lips to Baralai's.

Baralai knew that he should have pushed his former lover away, the man's wife was in an adjacent room sleeping and could come in at any moment and yet…those lips he missed were so warm and soft and it was like coming home, finally.

On instinct he wrapped his arms around the Al Bhed just as Gippal pressed him against the wall. It had been too long, and yet his body remembered so well. Baralai moaned when his opened his mouth allowing that slick tongue to enter and caress him. At that moment he would have let Gippal take him against the wall, he would have allowed the married man to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"I have to go…" Baralai whispered when they broke apart.

"Please stay…a little longer." Gippal pleaded quietly.

"I want to…Yevon knows I want to stay but I have to go. And…you need to take care of Nhadala." Baralai said sadly.

"Can't let you go…I don't want to. I know that's selfish but I can't help it." Gippal cried suddenly as he held onto his Lai, his only one.

"I'll come back, I swear it." the silver haired man nodded.

"I have to tell Nhadala. It's not fair to her anymore." Gippal sighed. "I just want you."

"Gippal…I love you." Baralai whispered then he pressed another gentle kiss to those beautiful lips.

"I'll see you again." Gippal smiled.

Baralai gave him a smile in return then left the house. Once he got to the Zanarkand Ruins everything would end. Breathing out harshly Baralai went to find the others.


	29. The Road To Zanarkand

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**The Road To Zanarkand**

**Sandstorm Village**

**Bikanel Island**

By the time they gathered the resources needed for the trip Baralai booked the next ship back to Kilika Island. From there they would head to the Gummi Ship and fly to Zanarkand. They didn't have time to make the journey on foot. The ruins of the ancient city lay far to the north, beyond the Holy Mountain of Gagazet. Zanarkand's destruction had signaled the end of the Machina and Golem War.

Machines had been used to try and stop the Devil Golems but the creatures retaliated by wiping the city out, killing millions in the blink of an eye just to prove they could. The ruins had been left as a symbol of the true horror of war and the use of machines to try and settle everything. Because the Al Bhed still used the machines they were feared and hated because they reminded the people of Spira about a past they would sooner forget. Seifer, Vincent, Zell and Tidus had used what money they had left to gather items.

This time the Queen of Ice would meet the same fate as the other two Devil Golems, Atsuma would make sure of that. Makoto was locked in conversation with Rufus while Baralai made sure that they had everything they would need. He felt his heart being squeezed as he thought about Gippal and Nhadala.

He loved the blond man so much but he was still a married man and therefore off limits no matter how badly Baralai wanted him. Sighing heavily he pushed those thoughts away for the moment and concentrated on getting ready for the return trip to Kilika Island. The others were already gathered at the docks, talking amiably amongst each other. When they spotted Baralai approaching Seifer went on board the ship to speak to the captain.

"Did you talk to Gippal?" Reno asked when their friend came to them.

"Yes, I told him I had to go and help you. He understands I think." Baralai answered with a wave of his hand.

"Well we can leave whenever you like. The captain is ready to depart." Vincent smiled slightly.

"Are you ok?" Tidus murmured when he saw the forlorn look on Baralai's face.

"It's just that I'm laving him again but it's my choice this time." The man looked miserable.

"None of this is your fault you know. But you can stay if you want." Seifer said gently.

"No…I came here to stop the Golems. I'm not letting any of you down. You guys mean the world to me." Baralai admitted.

"You're a good friend." Zell smiled as he hugged him.

"Is everything on board then?" Atsuma asked.

"We're just waiting for the word to leave. We should back be at Kilika Island in three days tops." Seifer answered.

"I wonder how much Kilika has changed." Rufus mused. "Bikanel now acts as the home for the Al Bhed. Chased into the desert for their beliefs…that is not right."

"I agree." Reno nodded. "No offence but you think those Yevonite bastards would get off their fucking high horses."

"I know what you mean." Baralai nodded.

"So when do we leave?" Tidus questioned.

"Let's go now. We'll take the Gummi Ship to reach the Zanarkand Ruins." Baralai explained.

"I only ever read about the city in text books. Do you know what we'll expect once we get there?" Makoto asked seriously.

"I was there just once when I became Praetor." Baralai smiled wistfully as he sat upon one of the crates. "Even though it was ruins you could almost see the splendor of Zanarkand. Pyreflies danced all around us, well into the night sky and their song was so clear you could sing to it. Despite the history behind its destruction you couldn't help but admire its beauty and its sadness. It's like the ruins have a life of their own, the memories of the dead linger there. In a way it's their world, we don't have a right to set foot there again."

"Man that sounds like a fun place to be." Zell scoffed only to get his foot stamped on by Tidus. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right for saying that." Tidus remarked.

"Let's go. The sooner we get to Kilika the better." Baralai made his way onto the ship.

"How long has it been since you were in Zanarkand?" Reno turned to Rufus.

"Since the end of the Golem War." The blond sighed deeply. "Machina was used to stop man's own creation. And now they fear an age of machines."

"This place is fucked up bad. I prefer Atlantica to this place or even Halloween Town. At least in those worlds you had fun." Reno scoffed. When he realized what he said he stammered before glancing towards an amused Rufus.

"Don't worry Red. Before the Devil Golem's rebelled we were well aware of other worlds. We purposely sealed our world off to prevent the Golems from escaping." Rufus explained.

"Damn…" Reno ran a hand through his ruby red locks.

"So where are you from anyway?" Rufus asked.

"I'm from Radiant Garden. Recently I've been staying on Destiny Islands though." The red head replied.

"And you lost someone there? I can see it, the pain. Being dead does that. You can see what others try to hide." Rufus blinked when Reno smiled sadly.

"His name was Myde Almasy; he was Seifer's little brother and one kick ass Sorcerer. He died fighting Sokar." Reno answered.

"And you're still hung up on him." Rufus cocked his head.

"Yeah…how fucked is that?" Reno laughed but it sounded strangled, like he wanted to cry but was holding back. "I'm so hung up on my dead lover I can't even look at anyone else without seeing him."

"You can't be blamed for that. You loved him, you still do." Rufus shrugged.

"I know but…I want to move on you know? I can't keep living like this, hoping for a miracle that one day Myde will come back because it's not gonna happen." Reno scowled angrily.

"You could always fuck Atsuma." Rufus suggested.

"Excuse me?" Reno asked after he was done gaping like a fish at the icy blond.

"It's pretty obvious the boy likes you. I see it in those eyes of his. Besides he looks like he'd be fun in the sack." Rufus grinned at the looks he was receiving.

"You're fucking unbelievable." Reno growled as he crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm just being realistic." The blond answered.

"I like the kid, yeah but…I don't know." The red head shook his head as he thought about it.

"Never mind that, look who's coming along." Rufus pointed towards the dock.

"What the hell is Gippal doing?" Reno wondered aloud as the Al Bhed approached the dock and yelled for Baralai.

"I think we may have an extra hand on board." Rufus pulled away from the railing.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer asked when the man stopped in front of him.

"You want to come with us don't you?" Vincent observed.

"Look, I need to see Lai." Gippal avoided their questions.

"Gippal? What is it?" the amber eyed man approached him.

"I'm coming with you to Zanarkand." The man said with finality. His spiraled eye was gleaming with his conviction.

"But what about Nhadala?" Baralai asked wearily.

"I need to make sure she'll be fine but…Lai, I want to go with you." Gippal was resolute.

"Are you sure about this? We're going after the Queen of Ice. We might not come back." Baralai wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"I'm not foolish enough to think we're gonna make it out in one piece. We were in the Crimson Squad together, remember?" Gippal smiled when he saw a telltale blush on Baralai's face.

"I'll never forget." He whispered.

"But I'm coming with you on this one. If you don't; defeat the Queen we're all dead anyway right? I wanna help you." Gippal said finally.

"Alright…but Nhadala has to be told." Baralai relented. "Besides we could use the extra help." Gippal smiled gratefully in response.

"Oh boy…" Tidus breathed. "The wife is gonna be pissed."

"Well I'm not staying here for the fallout to happen. I'm going below decks. Coming babe?" Zell offered.

"Sure, Atsuma, Makoto, you guys wanna come below and have a card game or something?" Tidus turned his back on Zell, never seeing his boyfriend's helpless look.

"I'm game!" Atsuma bounced after them.

"Me too." Makoto ran after them.

"You're evil Tidus." Zell grumbled.

"Hey, I still have scars from last time. I'm going to teach you some self control." Tidus grinned evilly.

"What are we playing?" Atsuma asked.

"How about some strip poker?" Tidus asked innocently. Zell whimpered quite loudly. He would never survive this trip back.

When he went back into his home Gippal took a deep breath before approaching the bedroom. He did feel awful about laving his wife behind to help his ex-lover but this was something he wanted to do. He needed to help Baralai end what the Queen of Ice started when she destroyed Bevelle.

Baralai had offered to come and help but this was something he needed to do on his own. When he entered the bedroom Nhadala was sitting up reading a book. When she spotted her husband a smile broke out on her beautiful face but it only made Gippal feel worse. Sitting down at the edge of the bed he stared at his wife.

"What is it Gippal?" she murmured softly.

"Baralai and the others are going to the Zanarkand Ruins…and I'm going with them?" he said as gently as he could.

"What?" she whispered after a few moments of stunned silence. "You can't go!"

"I have to. I want to help them." Gippal explained. Nhadala lost her stunned look and became angry.

"It's because of Baralai isn't it?" she hissed out the name as if it were poison on her tongue. "It's always about him!"

"Do you want me to lie? Yes, I'm going mainly to help him but I want to stop the Queen of Ice as much as they do." Gippal said stiffly.

"You still love him even now, even though you're married to me, you still want him." Nhadala bit out angrily. Gippal was stunned for a moment then he shut his mouth and looked away. There was no point in denying it anymore.

"I'm sick and tired of lying Nhadala." Gippal frowned. He was tired of fighting with her and just lying about how he felt.

"So it will always be Baralai won't it?" Nhadala demanded tersely. "If you had to choose you'd pick him."

"It's always been him Nhadala. I'm so sorry but…I'll never love anyone else. Not like I love him." Gippal admitted.

"But I'm your wife. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she choked out amide tears.

"You mean so much to me Nhadala but he's my world. I can't lose him again." Gippal pleaded softly. When she refused to speak he sighed then got up and went to the door.

"If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back!" Nhadala screamed. She saw his shoulders stiffen then, in a soft voice, he simply said:

"I'm sorry." He walked out of the house without a backwards glance.


End file.
